Kurama Files
by sarahlafox
Summary: using my imagionation, What happened to Kurama and the others after the maki turnament? secrets from heies past and kuramas past revealed. what drove Kurama to become a theif? harry potter x over 3 NEW CHAPPIES! UPDATED! 34 CHAPIES!
1. Where's Kurama?

There you critics. I fixed it so quit your bitching. It hurt my feelings because this is my first try ever. NO FLAMES! I hardly understand some of the stuff here cause I'm new to this so get off my back! The reviews I got were cruel and insensitive and they had no reason to call me names because they didn't even have stories. I can't update for another three weeks. I don't own yyh, but I do own Selestual. Enjoy! Reviews still appreciated! (nice ones anyway.)  
  
Kurama Files  
  
In a forest not far from Tokyo, Japan, we find a young woman running desperately through the trees. She is in a torn, bloody, dirty wedding dress. "Botan, please fetch Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei." said Koenma through the mirror communicator.  
  
"Yes sir!" responded Botan.  
  
"What now Koenma?" asked Yusuke sarcastically.  
  
"There is a damsel in distress. go help her." said Koenma.  
  
"Hold on, Botan lets go NOW!" said Hiei as he saw the woman they were to rescue.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Botan as she too took a good look at the woman.  
  
"Wonder what their problem is." said Kuwabara as he looked at the door that the two took off out of as fast as they could go.  
  
"Beats me." responded Yusuke.  
  
They turned back to the screen when they heard the woman scream. .  
  
"GOCHA!" yelled a demon who had grabbed her arms. He had a single horn in the middle of his head that was about a foot long. He was a good ten feet tall as well! His muscles were huge!  
  
"Your husband tried to give you a chance to escape, I guess he was to weak to hold me off, but don't worry, you will get to see your husband soon, bitch." he said amused.  
  
"I'm not a bitch, I'm a VIXEN!" screamed the young woman as she kicked the demon in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. Then she began running again.  
  
"Slippery little Bitch." said the demon as he grabbed her again.  
  
"She's not a bitch..." said Hiei as he landed a hard punch to the demons face.  
  
"She's a vixen." said Botan as she lifted the young woman onto her oar and soared away. She stopped at a clearing a few yards away and said "Stay here, I'll be right back." Botan then ran back to the spot where Hiei was fighting the demon.  
  
"This'll teach you to mess with ladies!" Yelled Hiei as he slashed through the demon with his sword. The demon looked at Hiei from the ground and said "You haven't seen the last of me" then he disappeared."  
  
"Hiei!" yelled the girl as she ran towards him. She swayed then fainted. Yusuke and Kuwabara had just appeared a few yards behind Hiei. Hiei ran and caught the girl as she fell to the ground.  
  
"Are you O.K., What happened! Where's Kurama!?" Hiei asked her as the girl opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Hiei, it was awful!" whispered the girl in a weak voice. She began sobbing into Hieis' shoulder.  
  
"Are you alright? Asked Botan as she ran over to the girl.  
  
"Botan.its you. I'm ok...but Kurama...he's hurt!" she said between sobs.  
  
"Come here." Said Botan soothingly. The girl stood and walked to Botan and fell into her open arms and began sobbing freely.  
  
"Lets get back to Koenma-kun's office." Said Botan. They all grabbed hold of the oar and left.  
  
Once back in the office, Botan healed the now sleeping girl.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Said Botan who was sitting by the girls bedside.  
  
"I can tell you." Said the girl.  
  
"Your awake!" said Botan excitedly.  
  
"Selestual, we need you to tell us what happened so we can help." Said Hiei softly.  
  
"Well, Kurama and I were having a picnic in a clearing in the woods when that demon sneaked up behind us and stuck a sword through his chest. He told me to run and find Hiei because he was wounded too badly to fight then demon off. He hit the demon with a death seed, but it redirected at him and it exploded in front of him causing some of the vines to go straight through him. I could tell he was in great pain. I went over to him and he told me that he couldn't fight the demon off much longer and for me to go get help. As I left, I heard him yell and I saw a bright flash of lightning come from the demon's hands and hit him." She explained as she began to cry.  
  
"You get some rest and we'll think of a way to save Kurama, Okay?" said Koenma.  
  
"Alright, but may I ask you a question?" asked Selestual.  
  
"Certainly." Replied Koenma.  
  
"Well, Kurama told me about his boss. He said he looked young, but he was very powerful and has a pacifier in his mouth and rules the Spirit World. You seem to fit the description very well, so are you Kurama's boss?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Did he really say I was powerful?" asked Koenma in a surprised tone.  
  
"He did." She told him.  
  
"Well, you should get some rest." Said Koenma.  
  
"Please may I help make a plan to save Kurama?" she asked with big dewy emerald green puppy eyes.  
  
"Well, okay." Koenma said.  
  
"Yusuke! There you are! You never showed up for our date!" Yelled Keiko as she burst in the door.  
  
"Hiei, I've been looking everywhere for you! You left your other sword at home!" said Yukina as she walked in behind Keiko.  
  
"Kuwabara, You didn't show up at the house after school! You had me worried sick!" said Shizuru as she followed Yukina in the room.  
  
"I haven't seen my son for days, and Botan told me he might be training here. He hasn't been to school for the past three days. Where is my son!?" said Shori Minnamo as she followed the other girls into the room.  
  
"Ya, Onii-kun was supposed to help me with my report. He never mentioned a mission." Said Suichi-chan.  
  
"We are trying to figure it out Mrs. Minnamo." Said Hiei.  
  
"We'll help you." Said Yukina, Keiko, Shori, Shizuru, and Suichi-chan.  
  
"Well, gather round and listen up." Said Koenma as he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. He also had a map.  
  
"Show me where you were when you were having this picnic." Koenma told her as he handed her a pen and the map.  
  
"Here!" she said as she marked the map with an x.  
  
"In the middle of the forest? That's strange." Said Botan as she looked at the map.  
  
"We went there for the scenery." Selestual told them.  
  
"Everyone, lets go to the middle of the forest and search for clues." Said Koenma.  
  
"OK!" They responded.  
  
"Hold on there miss, uh, Selestual, was it?" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes?" She said.  
  
"Well, the forest is no place for a foxy lady like you." But that's as far as he got before he was slapped by Keiko, Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan.'  
  
"That was rude!" Yelled Koenma. Just then, Selestual burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Kuwabara who was now rubbing his cheeks.  
  
"Y-your right!" She said as she went into another fit of hysterical laughter.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Asked a confused Koenma. Then she stopped laughing. The girls and Hiei looked like they understood.  
  
"I'll show you." She responded. Suddenly, a bright light surrounded the young redhead. Everyone squinted and shielded their eyes. When the light subsided, the girl looked completely different. She had two snow-white fangs peaking out of her top lip. She had two red fox ears poking out of the hair on the top of her head with a matching bushy rusty-red fox tail just visible with the tip hanging out from under her dress. To pull it all together, in the place of her fingernails, she now had inch long claws.  
  
"A DEMON!" Screamed Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma in unison.  
  
"A VIXON!" Said Selestual as she began to laugh uncontrollably once more. Hiei and the girls burst into a fit of laughter. Koenma also found himself chuckling.  
  
"I get it. Foxy lady, vixen, a female fox?" said Koenma as he joined the laughter. Kuwabara and Yusuke also joined in when they understood the remark.  
  
"So, Kuwabara, do you still think I can't fend for myself in the forest?" asked Selestual slyly. Kuwabara began to blush as he shook his head.  
  
"She was taught to fight by the fox boy himself." Said Hiei.  
  
"You mean Kurama taught you to fight?" Asked Kuwabara as he stared at her in amazement. She blushed as she nodded shyly.  
  
"You are most likely a good fighter, because Kurama doesn't train people if he doesn't think they have potential." Said Yusuke as he observed the girl in front of him. She was about the same height as Keiko, but a bit taller. She was slender, but had muscle. Perfect for agility and speed. Her skin was like porcine. Flawless and white. But, he liked Keiko better.  
  
"Well, I say we get going and find my son." Said Shori as she headed out the door.  
  
"Ya, lets go!" said Botan. 


	2. Outfoxing the Dogs Kurama Located!

Kurama Files  
  
Yukina, Genki, Keiko, Selestual, Shizuru, Shori and Suuichi had been walking south for about an hour now with no sign of Karama.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" asked Keiko. Everyone turned to Selestual as she spoke.  
  
"It could not have been better. If it were any better, I'd swear I was in heaven." Said Selestual.  
  
"I so envy you. I mean he's polite, sweet, generous, smart, and he would make a great family man." Said Yukina.  
  
"You forgot gorgeous and soo totally HOT!" said Shizuru. Even Genki couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"By the way, I was wondering, when I first met you I forgot to ask you, what country did you transfer from?" asked Genki.  
  
"Oh, well, I was born in the Maki, then I went to North America in the United States." Said Selestual.  
  
"I thought so. That accent was familiar. By any chance did you live in Texas?" asked Genki.  
  
"How did you know? Yes, right outside Austin to be exact. I had my own little farm and everything!" said Selestual.  
  
"Well, I've been to Texas before and I remember the accent." Genki told her as she smirked at the memory.  
  
"Well, what do we have here? A kid an old hag and a couple hot babes in the woods? You know, it's dangerous out here. There are demons who could hurt you and no one would here you scream." Said a rough, deep voice from the shadows. Clearly male. Then the laughter of three other males was heard.  
  
"Momma, I'm scared." Whimpered Suuichi as he wrapped his arms around his mother's legs. She picked him up and held him close as she scowled at the demon lurking in the shadows. The other girls got in a circle around the two, blocking any way to get to them. Everyone got into their fighting stances except for Selestual.  
  
"Girls, girls. Why fight them when we could have a little fun, huh?" Selestual said as she winked at them. The others got the message and dropped their fighting stances and took on attractive poses, all except Genki who simply backed up beside Shori.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about! Some chicks with a sense of adventure who'll have some fun anytime. I like girls like that. Rednecks. I like you, foxy. My favorite. Fisty, fiery, redhead with an attitude." Said the demon as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and muscular with and untamed main of brown hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a black v-neck cotton T-shirt.  
  
"Ooh, big strong dog boy. I like what I see." Said Selestual in a very seductive voice. She made her way over to the dog demon in front of her moving slowly and flavorfully.  
  
"Ooh ya! Hubba, hubba!" shouted the other dog demons as she moved up to the leader.  
  
"So, I'll make a deal with you. Let my chicks slide and you can have me. I think I'll lose the bedraggled Princess look now. She said as she slowly raised her hand in the air. Suddenly, her hand made a swift move towards her hip and she ripped her dress clean off. All the demons started jeering and wolf whistling filled the air. In the place of a dress, there were now tight blue Jean bell-bottoms, black leather high heel boots, and a tight white bellybutton sleeveless top. She was still wearing her red nail polish. She let the ponytail Keiko had given her fall as she pulled the rubber band out of her hair making her hair fall in silken red waves. Her hair framed her porcelain face making her emerald eyes seem to shine brightly. Her soft rusty red tail swished gently back and forth and her matching red fox ears leaned back agenst her head as she stuck a long fingernail under the leader's chin.  
  
"Lady, you got yourself a deal." Said the leader.  
  
"Hear that girls, scat." Selestual snapped at them as her fox ears fling forward. As she turned back to the leader, her ears flapped back genteelly. "Me and the dog boy are gonna be busy for a while." She said as she leaned into his chest and tickled his chin with her long fingernails.  
  
"K, when your done, we'll be on the trail." Said Keiko as she waved at her and turned around. She was back on the trail and she snapped. "C'mon girls." She said. They all turned around and followed her down the trail.  
  
"So, you want me? You have to fetch me." Said Selestual as she jumped into a tree.  
  
"So, playing hard-to-get?" asked the dog demon.  
  
"Yep. I warn you, I'm a sly fox lady." She said as she leaped into the next tree with the grace of a swan. Suddenly, she turned around and knocked all of the dog demons out not counting the leader.  
  
"Whether you know it or not, I've just outfoxed ya 7 ta 1, dog boy." Said Selestual as she landed on the ground in front of him. The other girls all stepped out of the bushes, Genki's finger glowing.  
  
"Would you do the honors, Genki?" asked Selestual.  
  
"With pleasure. Remember, beauty can be deadly. SPIRIT GUN!" she said as the light on her finger grew brighter and fired.  
  
"Well done Genki, and well said." Said Shizuru as she went over and kicked the unconscious demon on the ground. Selestual was kneeling on the ground and sniffing.  
  
"He went that-a way!" she said as she pointed southwest. The girls began to walk again. Little did they know that they were about to step into a world of nightmare.  
  
"Hey, I sense Karama's Ki!" said Kuwabara as he pointed to an old stone castle.  
  
"There are the girls." Said Yuske when he saw the girls run out of the bushes.  
  
"Ah, I'm betten' that Selestual lass whiffed him out!" said Jin as they landed.  
  
"Yuske, look out!" yelped Keiko as she saw a ball of light hurling towards her boyfriend.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Yuske.  
  
"BAM!" the ball of light hit a tree behind him.  
  
"Good thing Heie is so fast or I'd be a goner!" said Yuske as he climbed er, fell out of the tree Heie had pulled him into just before the blast hit him.  
  
"Kitsune would have killed me if I had let the blast hit you." Said Heie.  
  
"Speak of the devil, look through that window." Said Genki. Everyone looked and saw Karama backing up slowly to the window.  
  
"What do you suppose is happening in there?" asked Botan.  
  
"I don't know but something tells me that something bad is in there with him." Said Shori  
  
"Ya, I have the same feeling mom." Said Suuichi.  
  
"Cool, you two have high levels of spiritual awareness which means you can sense the Ki of things good and evil and ghosts too!" said Botan.  
  
"Yes, I imagine we all, um, how should I put this, feel different from other people." Said Koenma.  
  
"True." Said Shori.  
  
"Shizuru and Kuwabara have the same talent." Said Yuske.  
  
"Well, enough dilly dally! Lets go save fox boy!" said Selestual.  
  
"I like that name. A new name I can tease him with." Said Heie.  
  
"Last one there has to fight last!" said Yuske as he opened the door to the castle. A loud scream was heard.  
  
"That was Karama. We must hurry. Oh, man! That's Karama's blood I smell. Its thick and I don't have a nose like a fox and I can smell it. That's a bad sign." Said Heie.  
  
"Oh, just wait until I get my hands on the jerk that's trying to hurt my son! I'll give him such a thrashing he'll never forget!" said Shori.  
  
"I think you should leave the thrashing to the Spirit Detectives, Mrs. Minnamo." Said Botan.  
  
"Ya mom, you could get hurt, and that would hurt Onii-kun worse than he already is." Said Suuichi.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll wear him down untill he cant move and then you can give him a piece of your mind." Said Yuske.  
  
"We all want a piece of the guy, so we can all beat up on him when your done, dimwit." Said Genki.  
  
"Whatever you say, grandma." Said Yuske. 


	3. Yoko Kurama found and lost, Hello Poppy!

Kurama Files  
  
Another scream of agony was heard from the top story.  
  
"Shoot! We'd better move faster if we want to save Kurama!" said Hiei. They were all running as fast as they could.  
  
"Easy for you to say! We don't have super speed!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Holy shit! I just felt a huge power. Look! The silver kitsune!" Kuwabara yelled. He was right. A silver kitsune was hurtling into the castle.  
  
"This must be a tough opponent if Kurama has unleashed the yoko." Said Hiei.  
  
"HIEI, UP TO THE LEFT!" yelled Yusuke as a huge boulder came flying straight towards the small fire demon. He jumped just in time for it to hit the ground and stop in front of Genki.  
  
"Good call dimwit." Said Genki as she pushed the boulder out of the way.  
  
"Thanks grandma." Yusuke replied.  
  
A bright light exploded from the top of the castle.  
  
"Hurry, we must save Kurama!" said Selestual.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" yelled Genki as she pushed Yuske to the floor. Arrows shot straight above their heads.  
  
"Thanks grandma, I owe you." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Don't mention it dimwit." Said Genki.  
  
"These people are good at booby traps." Said Shori.  
  
"Shall we continue?" asked Keiko.  
  
"Ya, lets move" said Shizuru as she helped Yusuke up.  
  
Shori started up the stairs when Yoko Kurama came limping down the stairs.  
  
"MOTHER STOP!" he yelled. He jumped down on the stair before her and pushed her down. He didn't have enough time to get himself away from the trap. Instantly, a spear struck him in the chest. He stumbled backward and his ears flattened agenst his head as he winced in pain. He collapsed onto the stairs and Hiei rushed to his side.  
  
"Kurama, are you ok? Asked Hiei.  
  
"Did I save mother?" Kurama asked weakly. He had a large rip in his white suit and blood was seeping from it. He had many other rips on the suit and he was bleeding badly.  
  
"Yes you did honey. You saved me." Said Shori who was now kneeling by her son. She took his hand in hers.  
  
"Then I'm fine." Said Kurama. Next thing they knew he had fainted.  
  
"There you are you yoko bastard! Looks like you brought me more prisoners to torture." Said the demon who had chased Selestual earlier.  
  
"My name is Suara, (su-are a) and I am the guy who will bring you to your demise." He said.  
  
"You! You b-bastard!" growled Yoko Kurama who had regained conciseness when he heard him speak.  
  
"Kurama, stay down, we'll take care of this guy." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Wait, you don't know what your up agenst!" said Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Ya Urameshi, he's right." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"We never let that stop us before." Yusuke responded.  
  
"Be careful Yusuke, his strength surpasses mine, he can run almost as fast as Hiei, and he can make copies of himself that are as strong as the original." Yoko Kurama said.  
  
"Yes." Said a voice from behind them. They saw a flash and Yoko Kurama was gone.  
  
"You should heed your friends' warning, for those words may have been his last." Said a second Demon who had appeared beside the original. It was a copy! And he had a certain unconscious yoko with a spear through his chest in his hands.  
  
"KURAMA! No I wont let you take him!" yelled Selestual as she lunged for the demons.  
  
"Oh, but you cant stop us!" they said. Suddenly, an arrow hit her in the shoulder.  
  
"Gocha!" yelled the wind master Jin as he caught Selestual.  
  
"Farewell!" cackled Suara as he disappeared into the shadows along with his clone and Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Oh man! It feels like Kurama's just hanging in there by a thread! We gotta save him!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"First we must tend to the girls' shoulder. Yukina, do your stuff." Said Genki.  
  
"Well, we must first get the arrow out." said Yukina. Selestual yanked the arrow out of her arm and gasped in pain.  
  
"She's hard core!" said Jin.  
  
"Ok now relax and I'll heal that for you." Said Yukina softly. She kneeled by her friend and put her hands above the wound. The two were engulfed in a soft blue light and when it disappeared, Selestuals' wound was healed.  
  
"Now we can go save Kurama." Said Genki.  
  
"Lets go!" said Shizuru who was already halfway up the stairs.  
  
"I wish Kurama was here. He would know where to find all the traps because he's the smartest out of us all." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"You forget that I am a fox girl, so I'm just as smart, maybe smarter than Kurama. So follow the fox and avoid the traps." Said Selestual.  
  
"Ya, we gotta use our heads like Kurama and we can make it through this maze!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"This way!" said Selestual. They stepped around traps with the help of Selestual and made it quite a ways until they came to a room with five doors.  
  
"Hold on, I'll try the Jagon Eye. " said Hiei. It glowed green and suddenly turned red. Hiei yelled as he was thrown into a wall.  
  
"Hiei!" yelled Yusuke. Everyone rushed over to his unconscious form on the ground. Yukina held him up in a sitting position and gently shook him.  
  
"Hiei. Hiei. Wake up. Are you ok?" she said. Hiei groaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Guess he put some kind of spell to prevent me from using the Jagon Eye." He said.  
  
"You ok?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Ya, fine." He said as he stood up.  
  
"May I be of assistance?" asked a small plant with a bulb on it.  
  
"Poppy, (pop-e) is that you?" Hiei asked the plant.  
  
"Oh, master Hiei, yes. It is me. How wonderful it is to see you again!" said the small plant.  
  
"What is that thing? Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"this is one of Kuramas' plants. It doubles as a pet. Its name is Poppy." Hiei explained.  
  
"huh, cute little thing." Said Jin.  
  
"you must be Master Jin, Master Yusuke Master Kuwabara, Mistress Keiko Mistress Genki, Mistress Yukina, and Mistress Shizuru." The small plant said.  
  
"oh, you hear that, now we're Mistresses!" said Shizuru. The other girls giggled.  
  
"Yes, I like it. Kuwabara, you shall now address me as Mistress Shizuru." Said Shizuru. The others burst into laughter and Kuwabara blushed.  
  
"Get real sis." He muttered.  
  
"Ya, I should call Genki Mistress Grandma!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I shall stick with dimwit for you, or should I call you master of all dimwits?" Genki said coolly. Everyone was laughing again.  
  
"No, I think you should stick with dimwit." Yusuke muttered as he began to turn red with embarrassment  
  
"poppy, get your butt into human form and lets find Kurama." Said Selestual.  
  
"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" said poppy as he saluted her with the leaves on his stem. Suddenly he burst into smoke but when the smoke cleared, there stood a boy about Kuramas age with emerald green hair and matching green eyes. He wore a pair of blue jean pants, an emerald green shirt, and simple white tennis shoes.  
  
"Now theres' something you don't see every day." Said Keiko.  
  
"shall we press on?" asked poppy.  
  
"Lead the way." Said Hiei. 


	4. Surprises for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koen...

I'm Baaaaa-aaaack! Howdy all! Hope you feel good cause I shure do! I just got back from Disney Land and my grandmas' place. It was a blast! It was my first time ever and I'm so excited because my birthday is next month on the 19th! My friend Jessica's' birthday is on Independence Day! (4th of July.) HAPPY B-DAY JESS! I finally brought some of the characters to help me with the author's note! Say hi to Kurama, and Hiei, today's guests!  
  
Kurama: hello everyone!  
  
Hiei: hi.  
  
Kurama: Hiei, you could be a little more polite than that.  
  
Hiei: ya, right.  
  
Me: wanna go on a sugar rush guys?  
  
Hiei: What dose that mean?  
  
Me: it means BRING OUT THE SWEET SNOW!(ice cream)  
  
(Big ice cream mountain appears)  
  
Hiei: O_O  
  
Kurama: I think I'll pass.  
  
Me: oh c'mon Kurama! You need to do something fun!  
  
Kurama: well, ok. Just this once.  
  
Me: (things appear as I say them) bring out the sugar mountains and lake of chocolate syrup! Don't forget the candy bars and other sugary substances.  
  
Hiei: (still O_O) What flavor sweet snow is it?  
  
Me: well, I call it strawberry-mint chocolate chip-rocky road-love potion #35- chocolate almond- chocolate chip-chocolate-watermelon ice-cream with crumbled up candy bars ( Butterfinger, crunch, M&M) Whipped cream, nuts hot fudge and cherries on top! (Love potion #35 and Watermelon are 2 flavors of ice cream at 31 flavors AKA baskin robbins which I do not own.) my favorite.  
  
Hiei: you have good taste.  
  
Me: why thank you. You can dig in boys!  
  
(Hiei jumps into 'sweet snow')  
  
Me: Well, Hieis' happy!  
  
Kurama: (sniggers) he shure is.  
  
Me: (blush) wannatakeaswimwithmeinthechocolatesyrupandgoonasugarrushwithmecauseithinkyou rcute.  
  
Kurama: (blush and back away nervously) C-come again.  
  
Me: (blushing more) Wanna take a swim with me in the chocolate syrup and go on a sugar rush with me cause I think your cute! Whew! There! I said it! Its out!  
  
Kurama: O_O uh, I guess I could do that for a fan of mine.  
  
Me: ( lets go!  
  
Kurama: last one there has to catch Hiei!  
  
Me: your on!  
  
(Both dive into chocolate syrup @ the same time)  
  
Me: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Kurama: but she dose own Selestual and Poppy!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"I can't feel Kurama." said Kuwabara skittishly.  
  
"Neither can i." Said Shizuru.  
  
"I'm not getting any telepathic messages either." Said Hiei. Deep down, everyone was afraid for the safety of Kurama. If Kuwabara, Shizuru, and Heie couldn't reach him, than it was most likely bad.  
  
"There! In that cell!" said Yukina.  
  
"Onii-kun!" yelped Suuichi as he ran to the cell.  
  
"How will we open it?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I know a little trick that could help us here!" said Shori.  
  
"Aloha Mora!" she said with a swish of her hand. Suddenly the lock sprang open.  
  
"How'd you do that?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I can't tell you and you cant tell my son what you saw, ok?" said Shori seriously.  
  
"Gocha!" said everyone in unison. Selestual was the first one over to Kurama. She cradled his unconscious body gently in her arms. He stirred and opened his eyes half way.  
  
"Honey?" he asked.  
  
"Yes Dear, it's me." Said Selestual softly.  
  
"Honey?" asked the stumped Kuwabara  
  
"Dear?" asked an equally stumped Yusuke.  
  
"I love you, Kurama." Said Selestual as tears began to flow down her face.  
  
"And I love you too, Selestual, my sun shine." Said Kurama as he gently brushed a tear from her cheek. Suddenly, the two were embraced in a deep kiss.  
  
"Keiko, what's going on here?" Yusuke whispered. Kuwabara leaned towards Keiko to here what she had to say.  
  
"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet Yusuke. Kurama's happily married to her." Said Keiko.  
  
"Oh my god! Your joking!" whispered Yusuke harshly. He and Kuwabara shared the same look of pure disbelief.  
  
KOENMA'S OFFICE:  
  
"GREAT SPIRIT OF A PRIEST! MARRIED!?" yelled Koenma. The ogre was too stunned to speak.  
  
"They do make quite the lovely couple though, don't they lord Koenma?" said the ogre as his features changed from surprise to a soft smile.  
  
"You know, they really do." Koenma said as he too smiled softly at the two fox demons kissing on the screen.  
  
BACK IN THE CASTLE:  
  
Kurama and Selestual parted slowly and smiled sweetly at one another. Keiko smiled and sighed and leaned agenst Yusuke who was through being shell shocked and was also smiling softly at the two. Yukina leaned agenst Heie who was actually smiling lovingly at the two himself. He was a bit surprised when she leaned agenst him, but then he put his arm around her shoulder and watched. Yukina and Kuwabara now knew that Hiei was Yukinas' twin brother, so Kuwabara didn't mind. Besides, his sister had already leaned agenst him. Jin looked at Genki and she looked back. Then they returned their attention to the two foxes in the cell. The smiled at each other and continued watching the two. Botan leaned agenst the wall and joined the smiling group. Shori had Suuichi leaning on her.  
  
"Ok now it's getting mushy!" said Kuwabara as he began to get teary. Kurama and Selestual looked over at the group that was smiling warmly and at each other again and began to blush furiously.  
  
"So, you made it up here. I'm impressed. But you're too late. I've injected your husband with a deadly venom and you will have to defeat me for the cure and you have to get past me to leave here, so come at me." Said Suara.  
  
Kurama yelped in pain and put his hands on the wound on his chest from the spear. He was beginning to have trouble breathing and started to pant. His vision was beginning blur and the blur began to fade.  
  
"Hang in there Kurama. Don't give up! We'll get that cure soon." Said Yusuke. Then Kurama smiled weakly and said, "I know you will." It sounded like he had great difficulty saying that then his world went completely black and his body went limp in the arms of his wife.  
  
"Girls, you need to try to bandage Kurama up the best you can and us guys' will fight." Said Yusuke. His spirit energy was rising because of his anger, but Hiei's and Selestuals' were rising faster.  
  
"Got it." Said the girls.  
  
"He's so cold but he isn't shivering." Said Selestual.  
  
"Hypothermia, no doubt." Said Yukina.  
  
"Yusuke, I'll be right back." Said Hiei as he made his way to Kurama.  
  
"I can fix hypothermia in a snap. Lay him down." Instructed Hiei. Selestual did as she was told and Hiei placed his hands on Kuramas' arm. The two of them were engulfed in a reddish glow and suddenly Kurama began to shiver. He shivered for a few seconds and the stopped.  
  
"There. I'm finished." Said Hiei. Then he walked back over to Yusuke and took his fighting stance.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" yelled Kuwabara as a large, orange blade of spirit energy formed into a sword. Hiei took the ward off of his Jagon Eye, which began to glow green. Yusuke took his fighting stance and listened to Hieis' telepathic plan. The three boys disappeared into thin air and reappeared in a triangle around Suara. Kuwabara had a mirror, Hiei had his Kanta drawn and Yusuke was in the stance for, well, you know what's coming.  
  
"SHOT GUN!" yelled Yusuke as several blue balls of Spirit energy came bursting out of his finger. They looked like they were going to hit, but Suara moved and they hit Kuwabaras' mirror. If you've seen the episode called 'The Three Eyes of Hiei,' you would know that the shotgun bounced off the mirror and hit Suara in the back. He moved again sending the remaining bullets straight at Hiei. Hiei raised his Kanta and the bullets reflected off the sword hitting Suara again.  
  
"An impressive strategy, but you only managed to destroy one of my copies." Said Suara.  
  
"Huh? Yelled Hiei as another copy materialized behind him. He screamed out in pain as a dagger was thrust into his back.  
  
"HIEI!" screamed Yukina as her brother came crashing to the ground. She jumped up and ran towards him but another copy picked her up and sent her hurling into the dungeon wall. She screamed and fainted and slumped to the ground.  
  
"YUKINA!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"THAT'S IT! SWORD GET LONGER!" he yelled as he pointed his sword twards Suara. Suara yelped in pain as the sword pinned him to the wall.  
  
"SHOT GUN!" Yusuke yelled. Suara was struck to the ground. 


	5. Surprise Visit to an Old Friend

Me: hello again and welcome back! Kurama Hiei and I are on a sugar rush.  
  
Hiei: YESSSSSSSS! SWEET SNOW!  
  
Kurama: INDEED! INDEED! ON A SUGAR RUSH! ALSO KNOWN AS A SUGAR HIGH!  
  
Me: being on a sugar rush, I must say, PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE ONLY ONE REVIEW AND IT NEEDS A FRIEND!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush: YESSSS! IT GETS SO LONELY IN THAT BIG OL' REVIEW BOX ALL BY MYSELF! BOOO HOOO HOO HOOO!  
  
Me: awww, don't cry lonely little review on a sugar high/rush, they will read this and soon you will have many friends!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush: (Sniff!) do you really think so?  
  
Me: I certainly hope so. Please peoples, send him a nice little review for a friend, in other words NO FLAMES!  
  
Kurama: YA! THAT'S HIEIS' JOB!  
  
Hiei: DID SOMEONE CALL ME?  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush, me and Kurama: NO!  
  
Hiei: OK THEN!  
  
Me: (bouncing up and down) NOW TO ADD MORE GUESTS TO THIS SUGAR RUSH PARTY! YUSKE! KUWABARA! YUKINA! SHIZURU! KEIKO! BOTAN! KOENMA! SELESTUAL! POPPY! WILL YOU NOW ENTER MY LAIR!  
  
(All come out of nether space like @_@ but look around like O_O)  
  
Me: WELCOME! COME! GET HIGH ON SUGAR!  
  
All: COOL!  
  
(all Jump into sugary substances.)  
  
Me: HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A GUEST ON MY SUGAR RUSH PARTY? JUST SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW AND DISCRIBE TO ME YOUR CHARACTER AND YOU CAN JOIN THE PARTY! BLACK JOKER LADY! I LOVE YOUR WORK! CAN I ADD YOU TO THE PARTY? REVIEW ME! I ALSO LOVE YOUR FRIENDS IN YOUR FICS!  
  
Lonely little review on sugar high/rush: DISCLAIMER!  
  
Me: oh ya. Thanks lonely little review on a sugar high/rush. I DO NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!  
  
Selestual: (on sugar high) BUT SHE DOSE OWN ME!  
  
Poppy: (also on sugar high) AND ME!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush: SHE ALSO OWNS ME!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush, selestual, Poppy: SHE IS OUR CREATOR! WE LOVE YOU MOMMY!  
  
Me: AND MOMMY LOVES YOU TOO! REMBER DON'T BE A SHREW, JUST REVIEW!  
  
All: AND READ HER G-GUNDAM STORY TOO!  
  
Kuwabara: what is a shrew anyways?  
  
Me: I have no idia. But it rhymed with review and too, dident it? Kurama, do you know?  
  
Kurama: im to high on sugar to be smart now.  
  
Me: well then, on with the story.  
  
P.s. the lonely little review on a sugar high/rush (my first review) was sent in by irksome one. Thank you so much! Will you be the first guest of honor on the Sugar Party? Review me your answer  
  
Kurama Files  
  
Everyone held their fighting stances to make shure Suara was really dead. They waited for an intense five minutes before they were shure he was dead.  
  
"Yusuke! Kurama's getting worse by the minute! How do we get the anti- venom?" asked Keiko.  
  
"That's right Urameshi! Suara was the only one who knew it!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"I know who might be able to help us. Kuwabara. Grab Kurama and follow me. Jin, get Hiei and I'll get Yukina." Said Yuske.  
  
BACK IN THE HUMAN WORLD:  
  
"Hey, Kuwabara; how's he doing?" asked Yuske.  
  
"Not too good at all Urameshi! His temperature is burning and it seems like he can't breath!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Selestual.  
  
"To Kasana (Kas-an-a) Shrine." Yuske told her.  
  
"What's at Kasana Shrine?" asked Shori.  
  
"Hinageshi (en-uh-gesh-e)" responded Hiei, Kuwabara, Yuske, Botan, Genki, Yukina, Keiko and Selestual.  
  
"Who?" asked Shori  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Said Yusuke  
  
"Oh, hello Yuske!" said a young girl with red hair. She was about Hieis' height and wore red pants and a white shirt, the usual attire for a girl who worked in temples.  
  
"Oh, my! What happened to Kurama?" asked Hinageshi.  
  
"He got poisoned by this guy named Suara. Can you help us?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Shure, bring him inside and I'll see what I can do." Hinageshi told him.  
  
ONE HOUR LATER:  
  
"Hinageshi. Are they gonna be ok?" asked Yusuke worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I think so." She told him.  
  
"Can I see my son now?" asked Shori.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Minnamo. You can see him now." Hinageshi said.  
  
"He's in here." Hinageshi said as she lead them into a dimly lit room.  
  
"He is still unconscious, and he needs to rest so try not to wake him." Said Hinageshi. Selestual was kneeling beside Kurama changing the cloth on his forehead. He was tossing his head and breathing like he had just run a mile. His eyes were squeezed shut as if someone was about to hit him. Hiei was sleeping peacefully beside his sister.  
  
"Why did he do this to you." Said Yusuke as he kneeled beside Kurama.  
  
"Because a long time ago, I stole his riches." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Oh, your awake! My baby!" cried Shori.  
  
"You stole something from the guy?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama moaned and then responded "Yes. He went bankrupt and was made into a laughing stalk because I got past his strongest guards. He vowed revenge on me. My fight isn't over yet."  
  
"I think that's all we need to know. Get some rest Kurama. We'll take care of him if he returns." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Are Hiei and Yukina ok?" he asked Weakly.  
  
"Yes. They will be fine." Said Hinageshi.  
  
"Good." Said Kurama.  
  
"How are you feeling, Kurama?" Selestual said. She was fighting back tears because she hated seeing the love of her life in such terrible pain.  
  
"Fine now that I know you are safe, love." He told her as he grasped her hand.  
  
"You two make quite a cute couple!" said Koenma as he appeared out of nether space as usual.  
  
"Hello Koenma." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hello. So, look harmless but quite powerful and a wise ruler am I? I must remember that one." Said Koenma. Kurama blushed adding more red to his already feverish red face.  
  
"Suuichi, is there anything I can get you, honey?" said Shori softly.  
  
"No, I'm fine mother." Said Suui-uh, I mean Kurama.  
  
"there is something you should.know.about..about." Kurama began to slow down. Sleep was closing in on him.  
  
"About what, Kurama?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"About." he never finished speaking before he drifted into a deep slumber.  
  
"We aut' ta let the poor guy rest. He's been through a lot." Said Jin.  
  
"Your right. Master Kurama needs to rest." Said Poppy.  
  
"Oooh, what happened?" moaned Hiei from his futon beside his sister.  
  
"You got stabbed by one of Suaras' Damned copies." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Huh. No wonder I feel like shit." Said Hiei. Yusuke chuckled.  
  
Suddenly Hiei jumped up and yelled "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL TEAR HM TO SHREADS FOR RECKING KURAMAS HONEYMOON AND HURTING HIM AND HURTING YUKINA AND.AND.and.DAMN!" yelled Hiei as collapsed onto his knees holding his hand over the wound on his back.  
  
"Hey, shrimp, you could hurt yourself if you go and scream and get all pissed off while your still wounded." Said Kuwabara as he helped Hiei back into his futon.  
  
"Ya. Remind me to kill you later for calling me shrimp." Said Hiei as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
"Shure thing shorty." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"K-Ka Kazuma?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Yes, me dear! It is I, Kazuma!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, Kazuma, are Hiei and Kurama alright?" Yukina asked as a loving Kuwabara grabbed her hand.  
  
"They are fine. What about you?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll.I'll be.fine.Kazuma." Yukina whispered as she too drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"I wonder what Kurama wanted to tell us." said Selestual as she smoothed out the bangs of her husband.  
  
"Yes, he could have had some information that could help us protect him.." said Genki.  
  
Suddenly, Poppy fell to his knees with his hands hugging his chest. Just after that Kurama yelped in pain and jerked in his sleep.  
  
"Poppy! What's wrong!" asked Keiko as she rushed over to help him.  
  
"Someone with.amazing..power is.is.trying to find.master Kurama..and he.he is.very..close! He must.be after." that's as far as he got before he fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
Me: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! What's wrong with Poppy and Kurama? Who is after them? What do they want from Kurama? What kind of crazy shit will I come up with for the sugar rush party in the authors' note? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Koenma: (on a sugar rush) REVIEW AND GIVE OUR FRIEND LONELY LITTLE REVIEW ON A SUGAR HIGH/RUSH A FRIEND THAT'S AS SWEET AS ALL THIS CANDY BEFORE I USE MY POWERS ON YOU OR CALL MY DADDY! MWAH HA HA HA!  
  
Botan: Lord Koenma, that was rude. You should at least say please! What would your father think?  
  
Koenma: ok. REVIEW AND GIVE OUR FRIEND LONELY LITTLE REVIEW ON A SUGAR HIGH/RUSH A FRIEND THAT'S AS SWEET AS ALL THIS CANDY BEFORE I USE MY POWERS ON YOU OR CALL MY DADDY, PLEASE! MWAH HA HA HA!  
  
Botan: that's better.  
  
Yukina: SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I THINK I'LL GO FREEZE KAZUMA TILL HIS UNDIES FALL OFF! (whistles and scoots in Kuwabaras' direction) 


	6. Suara's Back!

Me: HI AND WELCOME BACK! THE GANG AND I ARE ALL CURRENTLY ON A SUGAR RUSH! TODAY WE WILL BE ADDING A NEW MEMBER TO THE PARTY! JIN! PLEASE ENTER MY LAIR!  
  
Jin: (comes out of nether space like @_@ but looks around like O_O)  
  
Me: HEY! YUSUKE! NO MAKING OUT ON THE SKII LIFT!  
  
(Yusuke and Keiko break apart from like a whole two minute kiss and gasp for air and blush)  
  
Jin: is that ice cream that there skaten' down?  
  
Me: YUP! We decided that my ice cream mountain is so big, why not ski on it? I mean it IS also called sweet snow, right?  
  
Jin: I spose' that would be right!  
  
Me: okies. This info will help you with the last chapter. Hinageshi is a character from Yu Yu Hakusho Movie: the Polrigest Report ( I don't know how to spell it!) she is a good girl.(meaning she is on the good side!) she is a guide to the spirit world and Botan helps her a lot. She is younger than the others ( don't ask me by how much!) and she works at Kasana shrine that should help if you don't know who Hinageshi is! She will also be joining us in the next chapter!  
  
Yukina: Oh, Kazuma.  
  
Kuwabara: coming Yukina! My love!  
  
(Yukina freezes Kuwabara)  
  
Yukina: (giggles) HIEI! GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME BASH KAZUMA!  
  
Hiei: wow! where did you learn to be this evil?  
  
Yukina: I learned from the best!  
  
Hiei: well, you learn fast. I'll unfreeze him and then we'll see if his undies fall off!  
  
Yukina: that was my plan!  
  
Hiei: im so proud of you Yukina! You've become so evil so fast!  
  
Yukina: oh Big brother; I love you!  
  
Hiei: I love you too, Yukina! (hugs) Now lets freeze Kazuma again!  
  
Yukina: ok!  
  
Me: well, that didn't last long.  
  
Shizuru: I'm board! Whatcanwedobesidesskiandeatsugarimthirstytoo  
  
Me: ok. Lets see here, (things appear as I call them) SODA! INFLATABLE HOPPY THINGS! A TRAMPLEINE! A PUPPY! A KITTY FOR KUWABARA! A BEER AND CIGGERETS FOR SHIZURU! MAKEUP FOR THE GIRLS! TENTS! SLEEPING BAGS! A FIRE! MARSHMELLOWS! A GRILL AND SOME FOOD! Oh, ya, AND LETS GET SOME BREATHMINTS!  
  
Kurama: what are the breath mints for?  
  
Me: Kazuma. He has really bad breath.  
  
Kurama: oh.  
  
Keiko: how do you keep making stuff and people appear out of nether space like that?  
  
Me: oh, I must have forgot to tell you all, IM A FOX DEMON! You've heard of the silver kitsune, WELL MEET THE BLONDE ONE!  
  
Kurama: You know that doesn't sound right.  
  
Me: hey I fit the description pretty well. Ungraceful, uncoordinated and empty headed!  
  
(Kuwabara screams about the kitten and is cut off when Yukina freezes him again.)  
  
Me: HEY! DID YOU GUYS GET HIS UNDIES TO FREEZE OFF YET?  
  
Yukina: NOT YET BUT HIS BELT IS CRACKING!  
  
Me: TELL ME WHEN YOU FREEZE HIS PANTS OFF! I WANNA GET A PICTURE OF HIM FROZEN IN A BLOCK OF ICE IN NOTHEN BUT HIS NICKERS!  
  
Hiei: gotcha!  
  
Me: OH LONELY LITTLE REVIEW ON A SUGAR HIGH/RUSH! COME HELP ME WITH THE DISCLAIMER!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush: ok! SARAHLAFOX, FOX GODDESS OF THE ELEMENTS DOSE NOT OWN YU YU HAKUSHO BUT SHE DOSE OWN ME!  
  
Selestual: AND ME!  
  
Poppy: AND ME!  
  
Me: REMEMBER; DON'T BE A SHREW, JUST REVIEW!  
  
All: AND READ HER OTHER STORIES TOO!  
  
Me: again, if you want to be a guest on the sugar rush party, just say so in your review and describe your character. NO FLAMES! NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"Oh my god! Did you guys feel that power! It was massive!  
  
"Lets go check it out." Said Genki.  
  
"Girls, stay here." Said Yusuke. The girls all nodded.  
  
"Oh, hello detective. You look surprised to see me." Said Suara.  
  
"Your still alive" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes and I'm more powerful than before." He smirked.  
  
"I've also learned a new trick. See for yourself." Said Suara. He raised his hand in the air and the sleeping bodies of Hiei, Yukina, Kurama, and Poppy came smashing through the roof of the temple. Thick black vines with blood red thorns were holding them up. The vines also brought up Keiko, Shizuru, Selestual, Shori, and Suuichi. They were struggling to get loose of the vines but it was no use.  
  
"now. Lets see, I think I shall kill the fox first." Cackled Suara. He squeezed his hand shut and Kurama began screaming in pain as the vines began to crush him.  
  
"SELESTUAL ARROW!" screamed Selestual. The arrow hit its target and Suara fell to the ground and the vines retreated. Kurama stood up and called upon his rose whip to fight off the vines. Hiei awoke and unsheathed his Kanta to join the fight. Yukina was awake and was randomly freezing vines that got too close to the others.  
  
"Looks like your plan backfired!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, but I have not yet begun to fight!." Said Suara. He raised his hand again and all of the vines retreated. Then they sprung back up twisting together to create a giant monster. Kurama stepped up to it and touched it. the beast calmed a bit and then Kurama closed his eyes.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know." Said Yusuke. Suddenly the beast was completely calm. The vines began to turn green from the spot Kurama had his hand and the green spread until the ferns were green with blue tipped thorns. After that, buds Quickly began to grow and from them, blue roses bloomed.  
  
"Wow!" was all Yusuke could say. Kurama winced as the plant began to turn to a seed. Once the seeds were in his hand he fainted. Thankfully, before he could hit the ground, Poppy caught him.  
  
"Ok, so it did backfire. Love to stay and chat but, I gotta try and get away!" said Suara. He tripped over Poppys' vine hand and fell to the ground. Poppy wrapped his arm/vine around him and said "oh, but we were just about to have lunch at the spirit world jailhouse. Its rude to refuse an invitation like that." He smirked triumphantly as Yusuke handcuffed Suara.  
  
"Nice work, Poppy!" he said.  
  
"No problem." Said Poppy.  
  
"Good work guys! I'll take this idiot back to spirit world!" said Botan as she flew down on her oar. She took hold of the rope so that Suara was dangling down like a piñata.  
  
"But before that, who wants the first go at him?" asked Botan devilishly.  
  
"Oh! I will!" said Shori as she grabbed a plank of wood and stepped up to the Suara Piñata.  
  
"No no no! please! no!" yelped Suara.  
  
"Oh ya. THIS IS FOR MY SON!(BANG!) AND FOR RUINING THIR HONEYMOON!(BANG!) AND SCARING THE BRIDE!(BANG!) AND THIS ONE IS BECAUSE.Suuichi, you may want to cover your ears, but you don't have to.AND THISONE IS BECASE YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE OF A BASTARD (BANG!) YOU ROYALY PISS ME OFF (BANG!) AND YOU LOOK (BANG!) LIKE (BANG!) SHIT!(BANG! BANG! BANG! SLAP!)" screamed Shori. Everyone stared wide eyed at Shori who seemed very pleased with herself.  
  
"Wow, mom! That was cool! Can I go next?" said Suuichi.  
  
"Shure!" said Shori as she handed him the plank.  
  
"THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER!(BANG! BANG! BANG!) THIS IS FOR MY NEW SISTER!(BANG! BANG! BANG!)AND THIS IS BECAUSE I GET A KICK OUT OF BEATING YOU SHITLESS! (BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BOOM!)" screamed Suuichi with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Oh! Me next!" Yelled Yukina. Suuichi handed her the wooden plank.  
  
"THIS (BANG!) IS (BANG!) FOR (BANG!) MY (BANG!) BROTHER! (BANG! BANG! BANG!) THIS (BANG!) IS (BANG!) FOR (BANG!) KURAMA! ( BANG! BANG! BANG!) THIS IS FOR THE NEWLY WED COUPLE! (BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!) AND THIS IS BECAUSE ITS PRITTY DAMN FUNNIE TO SEE A DEMON HANGING BY A ROPE AND GETTING BEATEN BY WEMON AND CHILDREN! (BANG! BANG! BANG!) (in cheery voice) ok, I'm done!" said Yukina. Heie looked about ready to drop dead from shock. His sister was pretty good at being mean to people and she was good at screaming too.  
  
"Oh ya one more thing; THIS ONE IS BECAUSE JUST LOOKING AT YOU REALLY PISSES ME OFF, YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!(BOOM!)"yelled Yukina.  
  
Everyone: O_O Suara: @_@  
  
"Hey, Botan, do you mind if I use your oar? If I hit him, the rope might break." Said Selestual. The look in her eyes deeply disturbed the boys and they backed away from her. Botan got that same look in her eyes.  
  
"Only if I can come." She said devilishly. They returned with a wet and muddy Suara.  
  
"Sorry guys. Koenma wants him alive and the rest of you may kill him if you play. Maybe when he gets better." Said Botan.  
  
The others moaned and Botan took Suara back to spirit world.  
  
Me: IF YOU THINK THAT'S THE END, WHY I DUB THE SIR/LADY FRIGGEN CRAZY!  
  
Jin: (on bouncy things)WHEEEEEEE! (BOINK!) WHEEEE! (BOINK!) THIS IS FUN!(BOINK!) I SHOULD GO ON SUGAR RUSHES MORE OFTEN! (BOINK!)  
  
Shizuru:DOYOUMEANTOTELLMETHATWASONLYPARTONEMANIMGONNANEEDAFEWMOREBEERSANDSOM EPOPCORNFORPARTTWO!  
  
Me: YES SHIZURU! THAT WAS ONLY PART ONE! MORE ROOT BEER AND SOME POPCORN FOR MY GUEST IF YOU WILL!  
  
Shizuru: WHYCANTIHAVEBEER?  
  
Me: BECAUSE ONE IS THE LIMIT. I HIGHLY DISCOURAGE AOLCAHOL AND DRUGS!  
  
Shizuru:OKTHENDONTFORGETTOSAYTHEMOTTOYOURONLONLEYLITTLEREVIEWONASUGARHIGH/RU SH!  
  
Lonely little review on a sugar high/rush: OK! DON'T BE A SHREW; JUST REVIEW AND READ HER OTHER STORIES TOO! SHE DOSE OWN THE MOTTO FOLKS SO IT IS HERS! NO FLAMES! PLEASE SEND ME A NICE FRIEND TO PLAY WITH!  
  
Me: I'm still looking for volunteers to be on the sugar rush party. No one has contacted me yet, so don't be shy! I've barely scratched the surface of this fic. I have several new characters to come and a few surprises that I've come up with. Another trait of the blonde kitsune; an overly active imagination. Stay with me and I will work my very hardest to make shure you don't regret it. PLEASE REVIEW! I FEEL SO UNLOVED! I ONLY HAVE ONE REVIEW AND IT NEEDS A FRIEND! I NEED TO KNOW SOMEONE OS READING THIS FIC AND ENJOYS IT SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. CONGRAGULATIONS KURAMA!

Me: GOOD! YOU STAYED FOR THE REST OF THE STORY! GRAB A SODA AND A SNACK CAUSE WEVE BARLY SCRATCHED THE SURFACE OF THIS FIC! HINAGESHI! SHORI! SUUICHI! COME ON OUT PLEASE! WE HAVE A NEW GUEST TODAY! MY FIRST REVIEWER EVER; SELENA AKA IRKSOME ONE! Selena is a very exitable munchkin. She is very random when it comes to it. if it has sugar in it, she loves it and she likes writing reviews. She is currently on a skittle high and says "munchkins will eventually take over the world so they might as well be at your nice party too! yay!" SELENA! WILL YOU COME ON OUT PLEASE!  
  
(@_@)  
  
(O_O)  
  
Selena:oooooo! ICECREAM!DIDENTITELLYOUINMYREVIEWTHATIWOULDLOVETOBEINAPILEOFICECREAMASLONGAS IGOTSKITTLESTOO?(Translation: dident I tell you in my review that I would love to be in a pile of ice cream as long as I got Skittles too?)  
  
Me: YES SELENA THOSE WERE YOUR EXACT WORDS!  
  
Selena: COOL!  
  
Me: ONLY ONE THING MISSING. LETS GET THE GIRL SOME SKITTELS!(mountain of Skittles appear)  
  
Selena: (O_O) what kind?  
  
Me: I DIDENT KNOW WHAT KIND YOU LIKED SO ALL OF THEM!  
  
Selena: COOL! MY WISH COME TRUE!  
  
(begins munching on skittles)  
  
Shori: thank you for inviting us miss Sarah.  
  
Me: it's a pleasure to have you and your darling sons with us here today and please, call me Sarah.  
  
Suuichi: WOW! Your place is cool!  
  
Me: thank you. I just love kids! Go ahead Suuichi-chan! Dig in!  
  
(Su-chan runs and starts bouncing with Jin)  
  
Yukina: HEY SARAH! WE GOT HIS PANTS TO FREEZE OFF!  
  
Selena: COOL! HIS PANTS HAVE FROZEN OFF?  
  
Me: MARVOLISS! CAMRA PLEASE! ( appears in hand) Well would you look at that. Kitties, spirit swords and pictures of Yukina. That's what I thought.  
  
Camera: SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!  
  
Selena: THOSE WILL SELL FOR THOUSANDS ON THE BLACK MARKET!I WIN THE BET. HIS BOXERS HAVE KITTYS ON THEM. MORE SKITTLES PLEASE!  
  
Me: SKITTLES FOR MY FAVROIT FAN GIRL!(another mountain of skittles appears)  
  
Yusuke: HEY! KUWABARA HAS BOXERS! NOT BRIEFS! SEE THAT HIEI! I WIN! HAND OVER THE MONEY!  
  
Hiei: DARN! HERE U GO.  
  
Selena: BEING AN EXITABLE MUNCHKIN, IM GONNA JUMP IN THE POOL AND BECOME A CHOCOLATE COVERED EXITABLE MUNCHKIN!  
  
Me: KONCK YOURSELF OUT! YOU DESERVE IT AFTER THAT DREADED BAND CAMP. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A HOBO IS!  
  
Selena: AN OBOE!  
  
Me: WHATEVER! IM TAKING GATAR LESSONS ON THE COMPUTER AND I JUST STARTED LAST NIGHT BUT IM ALREADY PLAYING SONGS! IM SO HAPPY!  
  
Selena: CONGRATS GIRL FRIEND!  
  
ME: GRACIAS NINA AMAGA! (translation: thanks girl friend!)  
  
Suuichi: oh ya. I knew it Onii-kun. Yukina, kitties and spirit swords. Gimme the money.  
  
Kurama: huh. Well here's your cash kid.  
  
Me: Yukina. I suggest you don't try to freeze his undies off. If you did, this fic would move up to rated X for unpleasant images. Now, you don't really want to see Kuwabara naked, do you?  
  
Yukina: now that you mention it, NO!  
  
Me: good girl. Now will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Yukina: shure. DON'T BE A SHREW. JUST REVIEW AND READ HER OTHER STORIES TOO! SHE DOSE NOT OWN YYH SHE DOSE OWN SELESTUAL, POPPY, SUARA AND THE LONLEY LITTLE REVIEW ON A SUGHR HIGH/RUSH AS WELL AS THE MOTTO! ENJOY THE FIC!  
  
Me: just to let you know; the gang is now like in there late teens like 19 and Kurama is 20.IM GONNA GO TURN INTO A CHOCOLATE COVERED BLONDE FOX DEMON. BYEYAS!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
One Year Later:  
  
The phone rang in the Urameshi household  
  
"Keiko Urameshi speaking." Said Keiko  
  
"Hi Keiko. Its Kurama. I'm at the hospital with Selestual. You may want to come down here." Said Kurama.  
  
"We'll be right down." Said Keiko. She hung up the phone.  
  
I hope Selestual's ok. Thought Keiko.  
  
"YUSUKE GET IN THE CAR! SELESTUALS IN THE HOSPITAL AND WE NEED TO GO DOWN THERE!" Keiko yelled.  
  
"IN THE HOSPITAL! WHAT HAPPENED? Yusuke yelled as he scrambled down the stairs.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!" responded Keiko as she grabbed the keys.  
  
They arrived at the hospital five minutes later. They rushed up to the room Selestual was in to find Kurama standing outside waiting for them. Oddly enough he was smiling.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"See for yourself." Said Kurama as he opened the door. Heie was standing by a chair holding a pink bundle and smiling. Selestual was in the bed holding a blue bundle and smiling.  
  
"No!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes!" said Kurama.  
  
"BABIES!" squealed Keiko as she rushed over to Selestual.  
  
"Twins. A boy and a girl." Said Kurama proudly.  
  
"Well. Congratulations mister daddy." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Thanks" said Kurama.  
  
"We-we're here!" said Kuwabara out of breath.  
  
"Oh my god. No way!" said Kuwabara when he looked inside.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Lets go see the babies, Kuwabara!" said Miss Yukina Kazuma.  
  
"Oh! I love Babies!" Said Shizuru as she went over to see the baby Hiei was holding.  
  
"What was it like?" Keiko asked Selestual.  
  
"it wasn't bad at all." She said.  
  
"Damn! Twins? Woman, you are something else!" said Shizuru.  
  
"Thank you!" said Selestual.  
  
"What are their names?" asked Yukina who had just been passed the baby girl by her brother.  
  
"The girl is Katelin and the boy is Joshua." She answered.  
  
"They are beautiful." Said Keiko.  
  
"The little girl has her daddies' eyes. Other than that, she has 'Daughter of Selestual' all over her." Said Koenma who had just come to the door in teenage form.  
  
"Yes and the little boy looks just like his daddy." Said Botan.  
  
"I'm a grandma!" Said Shori happily as she got to hold the baby boy.  
  
"And I'm an uncle!" said Suuichi as he sat on the bed to hold the baby girl.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were expecting?" asked Genki.  
  
"Oh, Genki. So glad you could come! Well, I wanted to surprise you all." Said Selestual.  
  
"Well, we're surprised all right." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Congratulations miss Mommy." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey, daddy. Get your thin little ass over here and hold your kids!" said Selestual.  
  
"Coming!" said Kurama. He sat on the bed next to Selestual and was handed the two newborns. Selestual leaned on Kuramas' arm and said softly "hey guys. This is your daddy."  
  
"Happy birthday Kate. Happy birthday Josh." Said Kurama. He smiled as Kate yawned and stretched in his arms. Kate and Josh looked up at there smiling daddy and smiled and started Giggling.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Isn't that the cutest sweetest sound that ever reached your ears?" said Botan.  
  
"Most babies cant smile right after they are born." Said Koenma.  
  
"But this is a fox demon child. It is different from human children." Said Hiei.  
  
"Is Selestual ok?! I came as fast as I.oh my goodness! BABIES!" said Hinageshi.  
  
"Oh. By the way Poppy, you can come out now." Said Kurama. The little plant in the pot on the windowsill began to tremble and it burst into smoke. The same boy that had helped them a year ago appeared unchanged from that day.  
  
"I get to go home tomorrow. Will you guys come over and help us settle them in?" asked Selestual.  
  
"Yes." Everyone responded.  
  
"Even I must give in to it now. THERE SO CUTE!" said Hiei.  
  
"I never thought I would hear that come out of you, Hiei." Yusuke teased.  
  
"Even you have to admit their adorable Yusuke." Said Hiei.  
  
"Quite true!" Yusuke said.  
  
"Who hasent gotten to hold them? I know Hinageshi, lord Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Genki, Poppy Shizuru and Keiko havent." Said Selestual.  
  
"Koenma and Botan can hold them next." Said Kurama. He handed Josh to Koenma and Kate to Botan.  
  
"Here you go kid!" said Koenma as he put a Jr. hat on Josh and gave him a pacifier like his.  
  
"Looks good on ya!" he said. Josh giggled and grabbed Koenmas' finger.  
  
"Strong for a newborn! But I would expect that from Kuramas' son!" said Koenma.  
  
"Hello sweet little girl. I'm Botan." Said Botan as she smiled down on Kate. Kate gasped and her eyes widened. Then she began to play with the necklace Botan was wearing. Kate began to giggle as the necklace began to sparkle. Botan passed Kate to Keiko and Koenma passed Josh to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey there little Guy. I'll bet your gonna be strong like your dad." Said Kuwabara. Josh giggled and grabbed Kuwabaras shirt collar.  
  
"Oh, your so precious Kate. I bet you become pretty like your mother!" said Keiko. Kate cooed and smiled..  
  
"Here Kuwabara." Said Keiko as she passed Kate to him.  
  
"I'll bet you become a spirit detective like your dad." Said Kuwabara. Kate looked up at Kuwabara and grabbed his finger.  
  
"Here Genki." Said Yusuke as he passed Josh to her.  
  
"Yes. I see can see you becoming quite a strong fighter. Josh looked up at her and wrinkled his nose and smiled, growled playfully then swiped at Genkis' face with his little hand. Genki burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes. You will become a strong fighter." She remarked.  
  
"But we need to work on your war face." She finished.  
  
"Poppy, You can hold this little stinker." Said Genki as she passed him to Poppy.  
  
"Hello Young Master Josh. I'm Poppy." Said Poppy. Josh cooed and took hold of a lock of Poppys' emerald hair.  
  
"Hey Hinageshi. Your turn." Said Kuwabara. Hinageshi took the baby and smiled.  
  
"I bet you will be a good helper in the spirit world if you don't become a spirit detective." She said. Kate took hold of the red lock of hair that stuck out of the top of her head and Giggled.  
  
"Is Miss Selestual alright? I came as fast as the wind would allow!" said Jin.  
  
"Well. I'll be. Looks like we have two new additions to the group." Said Jin.  
  
"Want to hold them Jin?" asked Selestual.  
  
"Well. Shure!" said Jin.  
  
"Ok, pass the kids!" said Selestual.  
  
"Here Shizuru." Said Hinageshi. Poppy passed Josh to Jin and Hinageshi passed Kate to Shizuru.  
  
"Cute little guy." Said Jin. Josh looked at Jin and cocked his head to the side. He smiled and took hole of Jins' horn.  
  
"Got a strong grip about him too." Said Jin.  
  
"Ya. This little girl here is gonna be a fighter if I know Selestual." Said Shizuru.  
  
"Well. I suggest we let the new family get some rest." Said Yukina.  
  
"What makes you say that, Yukina?" Asked Kuwabara. Yukina giggled and pointed to the bed.  
  
"That." She exclaimed. Everyone chuckled as they looked at the bed. There was Selestual leaning on Kuramas' arm out like a light and Kurama was sitting on the bed leaning on the wall. He was asleep as well.  
  
"Not to mention Jr. and angleface over here." Said Shizuru. Kate was asleep in her arms and Josh asleep in Jins'. They set the babies down in Selestuals' lap and left.  
  
Me: SO MUCH SWEET FUZZYNESS!  
  
Selena: SOOOOOO CUTE! I LOVE THIS FIC!  
  
Kurama: IM A DADDY!  
  
Me: I OWN JOSHUA AND KATELIN! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! IF U DON'T I SICK THE SKITTLE HIGH SELENA ON YOU!  
  
Selena: (mouth full of skittles) GURRRRRRRRRRRR! MY PRECIOUS LITTLE LONELY LITTLE REVIEW OON A SUGAR HIGH/RUSH NEEDS ANOTHER FRIEND!  
  
Me: SEE U IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SMELL YA LATER! (get it? blonde fox demon? Sensitive nose? Lol!) 


	8. TOP SECRET PLANS!

Me: KONECHIWA! IM BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! AND I STILL HAVE MY NEW BEST FRIEND WHO I DON'T KNOW CRAP ABOUT; SELENA! THE SKITTLE HIGH VERY EXITABLE MUNCHKIN! SHE IS CURENTLY DOING THE HAPPY MUNCHKIN DANCE BECAUSE I BROUGHT HER HERE!  
  
Selena: WUZ UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP? IM A HAPPY MUNCHKIN! IM A HAPPY MUNCHKIN!  
  
Kurama: is she ok?  
  
Me: YES! JUST SUGAR HIGH! THE MOST TERRIBLE THING HAPPENED TO ME TODAY!  
  
Selena: WAS IT WORSE THAN GOING TO BAND CAMP AND PLAYING THE OBOE?  
  
Me: BY FAR!  
  
Selena: WELL SPILL IT! WHAT HAPPENED?  
  
Me: MY PARENTS PUT A TIME CONTROLL ON THE COMPUTER SO I CAN ONLY BE ON IT FOR TWO HOURS A DAY! THAT MEANS LESS TIME TO WRITE MY FICS!  
  
Selena: GASP! THUMP!  
  
KUWABARA: WHAT! THAT'S HORRIBLE!  
  
Me: oh. Sorry Kuwabara. Here you are one of my valued guests freezing, wet and in your oddly stylish boxers. CLOTHES A CHANGING BOOTH SOME BLANKETS SOME SODA ANDSOME HOT COCO PLEASE! (things appear)  
  
Kuwabara: thanks. Do you really think their stylish?  
  
Me: in there own weird way.  
  
Kuwabara: I made them myself!  
  
Me: that's interesting now go change.  
  
Kuwabara: yes ma'am.  
  
Selena: I WANT A MONKEY THAT KNOWS THE THEAM SONG OF DARTH VADER (imperial march) TO SING AND DANCE AROUND IN AN MT SUIT AND THEN I WANT TO TAKE HIM HOME IN MY PANTS!  
  
Me: that is random. Hey. Didn't you just faint?  
  
Selena: yes but I'm awake and I'm not a morning person and I'm scary random in the mornings. Sometimes I get to the point where I'm rabid!  
  
Me: Cool! Now I have a rabid skittle high very excitable munchkin who has extreme bursts of morning randomness on the party! I too suffer morning randomnessitus! My mom locks herself in a closet until I settle down. That should help explain why I keep a striate jacket by my bed and in my overnight bag!  
  
Selena: I have the same problem. Now I have someone who understands me and what I'm going through!  
  
Me: it also gets out of hand if I laugh too hard or I stay up too late or if I get board!  
  
(Everyone looks @ me funny and backs away except Selena)  
  
Selena: I feel your pain.  
  
Me: thank you. Will you do the honors new friend?  
  
Selena: ok! She doesn't own yyh but she dose own Selestual, Poppy, Joshua, Kate, the lonely little review on a sugar high/rush, Suara and the annoying motto!.  
  
Me: time for the annoying motto!  
  
All: DON'T BE A SHREW JUST REVIEW AND READ HER OTHER STORIES TOO! NO FLAMES!  
  
Me: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
TO SELENA: PLEASE SEND ME A DISCRIPTION OF YOU LIKE YOUR HAIR COLOR AND EYE COLOR AND HIGHT ECT.  
  
I'm still adding guests to the story if you're interested! I will accept everyone! Thank u! Kurama Files  
  
"Wow Yusuke! I cant believe that Kurama has kids now!" said Keiko.  
  
"Ya. It seems like it was just yesterday I gave half of my life to save his and then he returned the favor by taking a blow from Hiei for me. They've both changed a lot." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I cant believe that was what? Five, six years ago?" said Yukina.  
  
"Ya. All those years flew by fast." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ya and binkey breath doesn't look a day older!" laughed Yusuke  
  
"I herd that." Said Koenma.  
  
"I thought you left." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Well, Koenma needs some help from you guys? Do you have an hour or two to spare?" asked Botan.  
  
"What for?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Its top secret but you wont regret it not one bit!" said Koenma.  
  
"Yes it'll be so much fun! And Hiei, we'll need you too so get down here before I get the oar." Said Botan.  
  
"It is a worthy cause Yusuke. I already know about it. I was the first to be told." Said Hiei as he jumped out of the tree.  
  
"Well if Hiei thinks it's a good cause than I'm in!" said Yusuke.  
  
"I'm in!" said Yukina.  
  
"So am I!" said Keiko.  
  
"You bet I'm in!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Any other volunteers?" asked Botan.  
  
"I am so in!" said Hinageshi.  
  
"I'll be joining you as well." Said Genki.  
  
" you can bet your bottom dollar that I'll be there! I cant let the spirit detectives have all the fun!" said Jin.  
  
"Well I'm coming too!" said Shizuru.  
  
"You already know that Suuichi and I will be coming!" said Shori.  
  
"Well of course you are Shori. It was your master plan!" said Botan.  
  
"Well Poppy's guarding over the happy family but he knows what's going on!" said Koenma.  
  
"You are such a genius Shori! I never would have thought of this!" Botan giggled.  
  
"Well where did you think the fox got it besides the fact that he is a three hundred year old fox?" said Hiei.  
  
"Oh, you flatter me!" said Shori.  
  
"You know that made no sense Hiei. I think Kuwabaras' stupid is rubbing off on you." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I suppose I am hanging out with my brother-in-law too much." Laughed (yes laughed) Hiei.  
  
"Very funny Guys!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, lets head up to spirit world and discuss this." Said Koenma.  
  
"Ok, but I want Hinageshi to drive." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"And what's wrong with my driving?" asked Botan (you know when their heads get all big and their eyes get all evil)  
  
"Nothing." Kuwabara squeaked.  
  
"I'm running." Said Hiei right before he took off.  
  
"Lets go." Said Botan and with that they all took of to spirit world.  
  
Me: what is the gang up to? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
Selena: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SARAH, THE GANG AND I ARE HAVING A CAMPING SUGAR HIGH PARTY! WHAT CHAOS WILL ENSUE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
ME: @_@  
  
Selena: what's wrong, Sarah?  
  
Me: big words confuse Sarah!  
  
Selena: (helping me up) Me sorry!  
  
Me: all is forgiven!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! A new guest will show up for our sleepover, but I won't tell whom! You'll just have to read the next chapter won't you?  
  
LATER!  
  
Remember; still looking for new guests for the party! Come to the sleepover! Don't be shy!  
  
BYENESS! 


	9. Matters to Tend to in Spirit World

Me: hi everyone! WHOS READY FOR SLEEPOVER INSANITY?  
  
Every one: ME!  
  
Selena: WE HAVE THREE NEW GUESTS TODAY! FIRST, YOU KNOW HER, YOU LOVE HER AND HER AWSOME FIGHTING SKILLS; GENKI!  
  
Yusuke: oh shit, grandma's here.  
  
Genki: its nice to see you too, dimwit.  
  
Me: TODAY, WE HAVE MORE FRIENDS ON FANFICTION.NET HERE FOR THE SLEEPOVER! PLEASE WELCOME KAT AND FIRE QUEEN!  
  
(Come out of netherspace)  
  
Fire Queen: -_@ (Green) BATHROOM!  
  
Kat: WEEEE! THAT WAS FUN! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!  
  
Me: YAY! NEW FRIENDS! HEY! IF THERE ARE ANY BOYS OUT THERE, DON'T BE SHY! COME AND JOIN! I AM A FRIENDLY PERSON AND CARE NOT OF YOUR GENDER, RELIGON, SKIN COLOR OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I LIKE A VARITY OF PEOPLE AROUND! THAT MAKES IT INTERESTING! COME JOIN ME!  
  
Selena: thankx for being my new penpal! It's fun to e-mail you unless that evil gidgit irksome one regains control and acts sober! Well, shes ok. I guess.  
  
Me: it's my pleasure! I didn't know that you had starwars obsessed friends! They should meet my brother and trick him into getting in a rocket to go to Jupiter to meet Luke Skywalker and have the rocket 'accidentally' break down on Jupiter! MUH HA HA HA!  
  
Selena: ya! They can take my siblings for company!  
  
Me: I think it's so cool that we're both the oldest children in the family!  
  
Selena: I know! We relate in so many ways!  
  
Me: well, in my beliefs as a faithful Christian, we all spawned from Adam and Eve, so we are all brothers and sisters!  
  
Selena: cool!  
  
Kat: so what should we do first?  
  
Me: first, lets get, A TENT, SLEEPING BAGS, A FIRE, MARSHMALLOWS, HOTDOGS, A TELESCOPE, SOME SODA, SOME STREEMERS, SOME FLASHLIGHTS, SOME CANDELS, SOME PJS, AND SOME SCARY STORIE BOOKS! (Everything appears)  
  
Fire Queen: who are you? Where are we? Who am I?  
  
Kat: you're at the sleepover, remember? (Whispers) sorry, she has a bad memory!  
  
Me: its ok!  
  
Fire Queen: HIEI! (Grabs Hiei)  
  
Kat: NO! BAD GIRL! LET HIEI GO!  
  
FQ: ok! (Puts Hiei down)  
  
Me: ok! Into you PJs everyone! Ill handle the disclaimer!  
  
All: ok!  
  
Me: I do not own yyh, I do own Selestual, Poppy, Kate, Josh, Suara, the annoying motto, and the Lonely no more little review in a sugar high/rush!  
  
Lonely no more little review on a sugar high/rush: THAT'S RIGHT! I HAVE FRIENDS NOW! BUT PLEASE, WERE SHOOTING FOR 20 FRIENDS FOR ME! PLEASE CONTRIBUTE A FRIENDLY REVIEW TO MY FRIEND PARTY!  
  
DarkRosePettals' review: Hey, you got any 3's?  
  
Irksome ones' review: go fish!  
  
Me: Well, please review! No flames! Enjoy! Kurama Files  
  
"This is the perfect setup!" said Keiko.  
  
"Let's go help Kurama now!" said Koenma.  
  
"Ya!" every one chimed. They all went back down to earth and helped Kurama settle in.  
  
"Wow, you have a nice place, Kurama!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Thanks!" said Kurama. Kurama opened the door and showed them inside. They heard barking and mewing. A small kitten and a little puppy raced to the door. The kitten raced to Kuwabara and rubbed agenst his leg.  
  
"AWWWW! Its so cute!" said Kuwabara as he picked the kitten up. It was orange and white striped with green eyes.  
  
"Her name is Kiree and the puppy is Raven." Said Selestual. The puppy barked and raced around Keiko in circles wagging its little tail. Keiko picked the puppy up. It was a black puppy and it had little blue eyes. It wore a red collar with a heart shaped gold ID tag. Kurama lead them down the hall to a door at the end. They opened it up to find a room that had mint green walls with spots of pink and blue, two cribs the same as the walls, and plenty of toys.  
  
"Oh, how precious!" said Keiko.  
  
"Mother and Selestual designed it and I put it up!" said Kurama.  
  
"Know what's cool about having these babies out of my body and in to my hands?" said Selestual.  
  
"No, what?" said Yukina.  
  
"I can eat whatever I want!" said Selestual. Everyone began to laugh.  
  
"Well, now that were settled, I need you all to come to Spirit World. Its urgent." Said Koenma.  
  
"Ok, lets get this over with." Said Selestual.  
  
Me: what dose Koenma wish to speak with the spirit detectives now? A mission perhaps? Why the hell am I asking YOU!  
  
Kat: I don't know.  
  
Fire queen: I have an idea!  
  
Me, Kat, and Selena: what?  
  
(Fire queen beckons us closer and whispers something)  
  
Me: I'll go tell the other girls!  
  
Kat: oh! Heie looks so cute in his pjs!  
  
(Heie runs out in little baby blue sweater and matching sweatpants with little sheep on them)  
  
Selena: oh how cute! They all match!  
  
(boys all walk out wearing the same pjs)  
  
Shizuru: these are some cute pjs.  
  
(has on a pink sleeveless silk gown)  
  
Selestual: I agree!  
  
(All girls walk out wearing same)  
  
Me: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED! 


	10. SURPRISE!

Kurama: HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME BACK TO KURAMA FILES! SARAH IS BUSY WHISPERING TO THE OTHER GIRLS SO I GET TO DO THE GREETINGS!  
  
Hiei: WE ARE HAVING A SUGAR HIGH SLEEPOVER PARTY CAMPING THINGIE!  
  
Yusuke: NICLY SAID HIEI!  
  
Kuwabara: WHEN DO WE GET TO PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE?  
  
Me: IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! FIRST WE MUST HAVE SOME FOOD!  
  
Everyone: OK!  
  
( munching)  
  
ME: I don't own yyh! Enjoy the fic! Kurama Files  
  
Kurama and Selestual walked into Koenmas' office to find baby blue and pink streamers everywhere.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.  
  
"You did all of this for us?" said Selestual.  
  
"No, we did it for charity, of course we did it for you!" said Hiei.  
  
"You are the best friends a guy could ask for!" said Kurama.  
  
"Look what Shizuru made for you." Said Keiko. Over on the desk was a five layer cake that had white frosting with blue and pink roses and written in green, the word "CONGRATULATIONS!"  
  
"Wow. That is almost as big as our wedding cake!" said Kurama.  
  
"It's a beautiful cake, Shizuru!" said Selestual.  
  
"Thank you!" she said proudly.  
  
"Credit for this baby shower goes to your mother, Kurama." Said Koenma.  
  
"Hey, this only happened because you all helped!" said Shori.  
  
"Oh, don't be so modest Shori! This was all your idea!" said Botan.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we start with the gifts?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yes, good idea Urameshi!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Here's one! Catch Onii-kun!" said Suuichi.  
  
"Thanks!" said Kurama. He handed the package to Selestual and she handed Kurama the Babies.  
  
"Oh. How adorable! A little Mobile for the crib!" said Selestual. The gifts were brought to her one by one and at the end, she had an entire wardrobe for the babies, a wipe warmer, two rattles, pacifiers, and two hand made stuffed animals.  
  
"Oh, you guys didn't have to do any of this!" said Selestual.  
  
"Oh, yes we did!" said Yukina.  
  
"Who's up for cake?" asked Jin.  
  
"ME!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Oh, my! that was the best cake I have ever had!" said Selestual.  
  
"Then again, after nine months of eating nothing but veggies, ill bet anything tastes good!" said Keiko.  
  
"True!" said Selestual.  
  
"Thanks everyone." Said Kurama.  
  
"Aw, don't mention it, man!" said Yusuke.  
  
"So, your like a teacher now, right?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Yes. I teach elementary and I am also a doctor." Said Kurama.  
  
"Cool!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"And this little woman is my hot little nurse." Said Kurama slyly as he pulled Selestual up into his arms.  
  
"Kurama, you animal!" said Selestual coolly.  
  
"That why they call me the fox boy." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well, this is why they call me the vixen." Said Selestual as she pulled Kuramas hair until he was on her level and then kissed him.  
  
"WHOOOEEE! A burning hot fire on Spirit World lane! Get the bucket!" teased Yusuke.  
  
"Well, we best get home so the babies can rest." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya, thanks for everything guys." Said Selestual. Yusuke and Kuwabara helped get the gifts back to their house and they went back home themselves.  
  
What did u think? Well, gotta blast! Sorry it took so long to update! Please review! NO FLAMES! Bye! 


	11. Teacher of the year and big feildtrip Bu...

Me: WUZ UP? We got a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong way to go with this fic, so grab some fool and a soda and enjoy! I don't own yyh!  
  
Selena: SPIN THE BOTTLE! SPIN THE BOTTLE!  
  
ME: OK! Here we go! Fire Queen, you may go first.  
  
FQ: OK! (Spins and lands on Hiei)  
  
FQ: PUCKER UP CUTIE!  
  
Hiei: YOU GOT IT SWEET CHEEKS!  
  
(FQ+Hiei Kiss for like thirty Seconds)  
  
Me: ok that's good!  
  
(FQ melts into puddle)  
  
Kurama whispers to Hiei: you enjoyed that didn't you?  
  
Hiei: yes. She's HOT!  
  
(Melts into puddle)  
  
Me: ok, Your turn, Kat!  
  
Kat: YAY! (Spins and preys Please land on Yusuke! Please land on Yusuke!) (Lands on Yusuke)  
  
Yusuke: DAMN!  
  
Kat: Pucker up, you Chick Magnet!  
  
Keiko: He's MY chick magnet. Keep it in mind.  
  
Kat: whatever (kisses Yusuke and he fights to get away. After ten seconds, he dose and Kat turns into a puddle of goo)  
  
Yusuke: WATER! SOAP! TOOTHPASTE!  
  
Me: here.  
  
Yusuke: THANKS!  
  
Me: while Yusuke washes up, you go, Selena!  
  
Selena: WHOOPEE! (Spins and lands on Koenma)  
  
Koenma: Yet! My first kiss from a girl! (Sprays stuff in his mouth and turns to teenage form)  
  
Selena: I guess its ok if he is in teenage form! (Kisses Koenma)  
  
Koenma: I gotta play this game more often!  
  
Me: ok, I'll go next. (Spins and lands on Kuwabara.) Shit!  
  
Kuwabara: I would have preferred Yukina, but I get to kiss the authoress! This is a once in a lifetime chance!  
  
Me: ok, Kuwabara-Chan, close your eyes, pucker up, and get ready for the kiss of your life!  
  
Kuwabara: (closes eyes and puckers up)  
  
Me: (picks up frying pan coated with honey and whacks Kuwabara on the face)  
  
Kuwabara: Wow! Shes a dynamite kisser! (Faints)  
  
Me: o come on! Like I would really kiss him!  
  
Kuwabara: (licks lips, still unconscious) mmmmm! Tastes like honey!  
  
Me: EEEW! GROSS! Botan, your turn.  
  
Botan: cool! (Spins and lands on Koenma)  
  
Koenma: yes! I get to kiss my assistant! (Sprays more stuff)  
  
Botan: lets do it lord Koenma! (Kiss for like 45 seconds)  
  
Me: ok, enough!  
  
Koenma: holly shit! What a kisser! (Melts into a puddle.)  
  
Botan: DAMN! (Also melts)  
  
Me: Keiko, your up!  
  
(Yusuke appears by the fire again)  
  
Keiko: ya! (Spins and lands on Yusuke) (Grabs Yusuke and kisses madly)  
  
Me: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! STOP! THIS IS PG13 NOT X!  
  
(They stop and both melt into a puddle)  
  
Me: thank you. Now, your turn, Shizuru!  
  
Shizuru: k! (Spins Bottle and lands on, Suuichi!)  
  
Suuichi: oh ya! I get to kiss a total babe!  
  
Shizuru: (O_O) ok, kid, let's get this over with!  
  
Suuichi: ya! (Kiss for like, 3 seconds)  
  
Shizuru: at least he's a kid, so its like kissing a boo boo.  
  
Me: all right Yukina, Go for it!  
  
(Kuwabara mysteriously becomes conches)  
  
Yukina: Ok, (spins and lands on Kuwabara).  
  
Kuwabara: YES!  
  
Yukina: ok, Kazuma, let's go! (Kisses Kuwabara for like a whole minute)  
  
Me: k, Yukina, your good.  
  
Kuwabara: DAMN! GOOD KISSER! (Melts into a puddle)  
  
Me: Ok, Genki, and your turn!  
  
Yusuke: I feel sorry for the one who has to kiss the ancient one over there.  
  
Genki: ok. (Spins and lands on lonely no more little review on a sugar high/rush)  
  
Genki: lets get this over with. (Pecks review on the lips)  
  
Review: I gotta go finish my card game with the others. Bye!  
  
Me: your turn, Shori!  
  
Shori: Perfect. (Spins and lands on JIN!)  
  
Jin: uh oh! I never kiss no one before!  
  
Shori: that's ok. (Kisses really quickly)  
  
Me: k! Selestual, go!  
  
Selestual: k! (Spins and lands on Poppy)  
  
Poppy: uh.  
  
Selestual: I am about to kiss a plant. There's something I don't do every day. (Kisses Poppy quickly)  
  
Poppy: so that is what a kiss is like. I like it!  
  
Me: PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS AN EXCLUSIVE SNEAK PEAK FOR A LATER CHAPTER! Don't worry Poppy, you will get a girlfriend. FQ and Kat are still puddles, so your turn, Selena!  
  
(Selena spins and lands on little baby Josh!)  
  
Selena: I get to kiss the precious baby! (Kisses josh on the cheek)  
  
Me: my turn! (I spin and get Kurama)  
  
Kurama: cool, she is the first fan to kiss me.  
  
Me: (Lean close to Kurama and grab him and kiss him and everyone who is not a puddle has to pry me off of him) ahhhhhhhhhh! My first kiss ever! (Melts into a puddle) Selena: well, we better clean the others up! You just enjoy the fic!  
  
Kurama Files A FEW MONTHS LATER:  
  
"Come on, sweetheart! Walk to mommy!" said Selestual. Kate stood up and took a step to Selestual and fell, but Kurama caught her.  
  
"Wow, she almost did it that time!" said Hiei.  
  
"Ya, she and Josh should be walking soon. I'll take the kids with me today. The children love them and there's a field trip today." Said Kurama.  
  
"Alright Hon. you should be off now! Let's get them in the car!" said Selestual.  
  
"I'll get the diaper bag." Said Hiei.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, I found a job here in the human world, Kurama." Said Hiei.  
  
"You did? What is it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I'm on the police force." Said Hiei.  
  
"That's wonderful! When do you start?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Next Tuesday." Said Hiei.  
  
"That's great. Well, I've gotta be off." Said Kurama. He hopped into his emerald green Ford Expedition and drove off to the school.  
  
He jumped out and took the twins out of the car, grabbed his briefcase and walked into his classroom. Room 365. The class was working on their morning practice sheets quietly and listening to the announcements.  
  
"As you know, today we pick the teacher of the year. Fourth grades Mr. Minnamo!" said the principal. Kurama looked at his students who were cheering wildly.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo, will you come to the office and get your certificate! While he is making his way down there, this is what his class wrote about him. Mr. Minnamo is a great teacher. He makes learning fun and we do lots of activities. He is kind, yet firm. He is understanding and patient. He stays to the lessons until we all understand. He gives everyone a chance to help and all of us are his favorite student and he is our favorite teacher." Said the principal.  
  
"So, Mr. Minnamo, anything you would like to say?" asked the principal.  
  
"Well, yes. I'd like to thank my class for being such wonderful and understanding students especially while my wife was having her babies. Other than that, I'm speechless." Said Kurama.  
  
"You deserve this Mr. Minnamo. You have been teaching here for three long years." Said the Principal.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama.  
  
He headed back to the classroom to find everyone giving each other high fives and laughing.  
  
"Ok, who wrote it?" laughed Kurama.  
  
"All of us!" they chimed.  
  
"You little stinkers." Said Kurama.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" said his student milassa.  
  
"Ya, I bet it was priceless." Laughed Kurama.  
  
" And you won on the day of our field trip to the Japan Space Center!" said his student Luke.  
  
"And look who I brought to join us." Said Kurama as he held up the twins.  
  
"Yay!" chimed the class.  
  
"Well, it's almost four! Get your lunch pails and drinks into the coolers and line up!" said Kurama.  
  
"Let's see, umm, Luke and Lucy, I need you two to help me with the babies." Said Kurama. Each of them grabbed a twin and were about to head out to the bus when two men in black stepped into the room. They had guns in their hands.  
  
"OK, EVERYONE FREEZE!" yelled the taller man.  
  
"Kids, get behind Me. " said Kurama. They all ran behind their teacher.  
  
The second man pushed the intercom.  
  
"Hello this is room 365. We suggest that if you want to see the teacher of the year and his precious students alive, you cancel school today. No cops. Tell the other classrooms to evacuate the building now." He said.  
  
"Attention Students. Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but the field trip has been canceled and school is also canceled because the fire alarms are being tested today. They are broken. Everyone can go home." Said the principal.  
  
The students all left the building and more men appeared to make sure they were all gone.  
  
"Ok, the place is empty." Said another man.  
  
"Let me have my employee and students back." Said the principal.  
  
"Not so fast girlie. We want fifty thousand for each of the little brats and for the teacher too." Said the man.  
  
"What? But I don't have that much!" said the principal.  
  
"Tell you what. Leave the building. We kill a brat for every hour we don't get the money." Said the man.  
  
"Ok. Don't worry! I'll get you out of here, students." Said the Principal.  
  
"Put me on the school speaker, lady." Said the man.  
  
"Attention men! Let the principal out! Everyone else stays. If anyone try to get out, bring them here." Said the man.  
  
"Now, get to your desks now. You. Teach. Now." Said the man.  
  
"Ok." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ignore the men, kids. Today, we will be studying the planet Jupiter. Take out your science books and turn to page 779 chapter ten." Said Kurama.  
  
Kurama moved to the fireplace and lit it to help kick the cold out. Everyone was turned to the page and Kurama began reading.  
  
"Jupiter is the fourth planet from the sun. It is the biggest planet and the planet made of only Gasses closest to the sun. It is known as the Gas Giant. From space, it is white, red, orange, brown, and yellow. It has a red spot on it that is actually a storm that never stoops hammering Jupiter's' surface. Jupiter is separated with earth Venus and Mars by a group of space rocks called the Astrid belt. Earth, Venus and Mars are known as the inner planets. Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and the possible planet X are called the outer planets. Seara, you may read." Said Kurama. The class had settled down a bit and Seara began to read.  
  
They had finished the chapter in an hour and the men took out their guns.  
  
"It's been an hour and still no money. Who should we kill?" asked the taller man.  
  
"How about this pretty little wench?" said the shorter man.  
  
"Looks good." Said the man.  
  
"Please no! Let go!" screamed the girl.  
  
"UNHAND MY STUDENTS!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Oh, why?" asked the man.  
  
"Because I'll rip your lungs out if you don't." said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared! Do it." Said the shorter man as he held the girl. Kurama jumped up and shielded the girl with his body and got shot three times.  
  
The students started screaming and crying. Kurama stood up and knocked the tall man out and grabbed the shorter man and hit him on the head.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo! Are you ok? Asked the girl.  
  
"Y-Yes. I'll be fine. Students, get your desks and put them agents the door." Said Kurama. The students did as they were told and Kurama began moving the rest of the furniture agents the door.  
  
"Gather around kids." Said Kurama. The children sat in the middle of the room and Kurama got out a Video camera and put a towel over the security camera. He whispered "act like you're asleep for the camera." The students closed their eye and acted like they were asleep. Kurama set the video camera where the security camera was and acted like he was asleep. He shut the camera off and edited the footage on his laptop. He hooked the video camera to the security camera and turned the footage on. The footage played so it looked like the class was asleep to anyone who watched.  
  
"Now, we are going to crawl through the ventilation system to the middle floor in the cafeteria. Get your back packs and be very quiet." Said Kurama. The kids nodded and got their things as quietly as possible. Kurama opened the ventilation system and got into in and pulled the kids up one by one.  
  
Me: I'm back to normal! Well as normal as a blonde fox can be! How does u likes? Plez review! 


	12. Escape from the School! Meet Yoko Kurama...

Me: ALOHA! ITS TIME FOR THE SCARY STORIES ON OUR SUGAR SLEEPOVER! I GET TO TELL THE STORY!  
  
(Background) BOOM! Pitter-patter!  
  
Kurama: Whets with the storm? Special effects?  
  
Me: I never asked for a storm, I swear.  
  
Kurama: creepy.  
  
Me: WELL WE WON'T LET THE WETHER STOP US FROM SCARY STORIES!  
  
One night, a group of anime characters were camping. They were about to tell scary stories with the authoress and three of her friends when a storm which she did not ask for appeared out of nowhere. (Boom!)  
  
They all sat snug in the tent while the authoress told the story. At one of the best parts, the lightning flashed and briefly cast an eerie shadow on the campers. (lightning flashes and casts an eerie shadow on us and everyone sees it. I gulp and continue shakily) the campers were shaken by the shadow but the authoress continued her tail of terror. Suddenly, an inhuman sound echoed through the foggy, dead woods the campers where in.( inhuman sound echoes through the foggy dead woods we are camping in and everyone huddles closer together. I continue the story) the autheroress told more of her tail, when they saw them. They cast strange shadows in the tent from the lightning as they scurried past the tent. (Strange shadows of unknown creatures are in the tent as the lightning flashes)  
  
Kat: this is getting creepy.  
  
FQ: ya, I'm scared.  
  
Me: I swear I didn't arrange this.  
  
Hiei: just continue the story. We are probably hallucinating from the sugar.  
  
Me: ya. So the authoress continued her tale. The lightning flashed and the thunder rolled and the shadow of something with big long claws, pointed teeth and a long tail appeared. (The shadow from my story appears, but I continue franticly) The shadow descended upon them and everyone was horrified. (Evil eyes appear and the shadow smiles toothily)  
  
Shadow: HU HU HU!  
  
Me: (spazing out) the tent zipper came undone! The creature was trying to enter the tent! The campers were so scared they couldn't move! The zipper was completely opened and in stepped the horrible purple and green spotted.  
  
All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
BARNEY THE DINOSAUR! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
  
Barney: Come back here! Will you be my special friend? I love you! You love me! Were a happy fam-a-ly!  
  
Me: (running as fast as I can with the rest of the group) I DON'T OWN YYH! HERES MORE OF THE FIC! READ THAT WHILE WE RUN FOR OUR LIVES! Kurama Files  
  
Kurama and his twenty-four students along with the twins were crawling through the Ventilation system. They came to the Elevator and stopped. Kurama opened his briefcase and acted like he was tucking his hair behind his ears, but actually grabbed a seed. He grew the seed into a thick vine with footholds in it in seconds. He pulled it out when he was done.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Luke.  
  
"Like I told you a million times. I have a magic briefcase." Said Kurama. For three years he would pull some interesting things out of his briefcase and he always told his students it was a magic briefcase. That was passed down over the years and he was a popular teacher. His magic briefcase was never figured out and all of the students believed that it really was magic.  
  
He put the now stiff as a tree trunk vine on the elevator and the children climbed it to the middle floor vents. The crawled into the center of the floor and found the cafeteria. Kurama filmed the empty cafeteria and hooked the camera up to the security camera. Kurama jumped out and caught the children as they jumped from the vent.  
  
"Ok, help me move the tables agents the doors." Said Kurama. They all pushed the tables agents the doors and Kurama locked the doors.  
  
"I'm putting Suzie in charge. I'll be back in a flash. Just do these worksheets quietly. If anyone hears you, we will be killed. You may work in groups." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Minnamo." Whispered Suzie. Kurama crawled back into the vents and brought a notebook and a map of the school with him. He peeked out at every exit in the school and counted the men at the door. This would not be simple. Some of the guys here were demons. He went into the computer lab and preformed the same camera trick as in the homeroom and the cafeteria. He grabbed a few laptops and then went to the gym and preformed the same camera trick. He took padding, exercise mats, helmets, first aid kits, bottled waters, and a few other things. He dropped those things off in the cafeteria and went to the science lab. He preformed the camera trick and took a few chemicals, a few burners, and a few pairs of safety goggles.  
  
"We are going to get out of here soon." Said Kurama.  
  
"We are finished with today's work, Mr. Minnamo." Said Suzie.  
  
"Good. Well then, I guess we should have some lunch." Asked Kurama. He got his 'magic briefcase' and pulled out various fruits and veggies.  
  
" I'll go make us some burgers." Said Kurama. He cooked all of the student's burgers and then gave the twins bottles. The twins got up and began to play with each other. "  
  
Kate, come to daddy!" said Kurama. Kate stood up and took one step. The children all watched her as she took another step. And another. Kurama filmed her first steps. She walked all the way to her daddy. Suddenly, Josh stood and walked to Kurama.  
  
"Boys and girls, you have just seen a baby take its first steps." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wow." They all said.  
  
"Can we hear a story, Mr. Minnamo?" asked Luke.  
  
"Yes, another story about Kurama the silver Fox!" said Suzie.  
  
"Ok, how about the time that the silver kitsune met the love of his life?" said Kurama.  
  
"Ya, we haven't heard that one yet!" said Mary.  
  
"Ok, one day, when the silver kitsune was young, he lived in a village in the Maki. It was a nice village. Now, Kurama asked his friend Kuroneue the bat demon if he would like to go swimming, because it was very hot outside. Kuroneue agreed and they went down to the swimming hole. There, a beautiful young fox demon was playing with her friend, Elsie the mermaid. The girl was blonde with sky blue eyes that sparkled. Her hair was down to her bottom and she had two blonde fox ears poking out of her hair and a beautiful blond tail sticking out of the rear of her swimsuit. Kurama was lovestruck the moment he saw her. The girls invited them to join their game of water tag and they excepted. They played until the sun sunk over the horizon of the Maki and three of the five Maki moons were in the sky. Then they headed back to the village." Said Kurama.  
  
"Pardon my interruption, but what is the name of the village?" asked Mary.  
  
"It was the village of the Moonscar Tribe. You see the Moonscar people were like Maki Indians. Their enemy was the Maki Vipers who were indeed Maki Viper demons. They had a venomous bite that was like a thousand swords piercing every nerve in your body. It killed slowly and painfully. Not many lived to tell of it. Well. One day, the vipers attacked the village killing everyone but Kurama, Kuroneue and Kuramas' little sister Trixy. The three of them were hurt badly from the battle and Kurama was the only one who could stand. He buried the bodies of his family and friends and fainted on the graves of his parents. One of the Maki Vipers found him and his Sister and Kuroneue and took them to their hideout. They taught the three of them how to fight. They tried many times to escape, but never did. They earned a fake trust from the vipers and got away from them using their own tricks. They did not know better, so they made a living by killing and thievery. A while after Kuroneue died, Kurama was shot by a hunter. He told his sister he would return one day and his spirit fled to the human world. He planted his spirit in the womb of a human woman who was expectant. She started out as his pawn, but when she saved his life, he began to love again. He grew a tender heart and met the Spirit detectives. He saved his human mother from dying and he met a girl with Red hair and green eyes from America. Her name was Sally. He found out that she was the girl he had fallen in love with. They married and had two beautiful babies and now live the quiet lives of humans. Well, until they get a mission." Said Kurama.  
  
"How romantic!" said Suzie.  
  
"How sad!" said another student.  
  
"How cool!" Said a few boys.  
  
"We love those stories!" said another student.  
  
"We need to get to work." Said Kurama.  
  
"What do we need to do?" asked Derrick.  
  
"Go get the tin trash cans over there for me." Said Kurama.  
  
"Here." Said Derrick.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama. He picked up a burner and melted the trashcans and put them in cake tins that were bent into arrowhead shapes. He stuck them in the freezer and doused them in chemicals. Suddenly, the thunder rolled across the city.  
  
The phone rang at Kuramas house.  
  
"Selestual speaking." Said Selestual.  
  
"Mrs. Minnamo, its' your husband." said the principal.  
  
As soon as she heard the story, she called Shori and Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"If we go in, they will kill them all." Said Selestual.  
  
"We should go to the school and make sure he gets out." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Yes." Everyone said.  
  
"Ok, kidos. Time to go to sleep." Said Kurama. He got out the exercise mats and the blankets and everyone lay down. The storm was still hammering the city with no signs of stopping. Kurama got the computer with the students lunch accounts and hacked into the police database. He began to type.  
  
Operator. This is Suuichi Minnamo. The teacher of the students trapped inside the school. The students are fine and we have an escape plan. The security cameras are off so they did not know that we are here. We cannot tell you what room we are in.  
  
He received a message from the operator.  
  
Glad to hear it. Let me get the chief here.  
  
This is the chief of police. Are you ok?  
  
He typed back:  
  
Yes. We have food, water, bedding and an escape plan. Everyone is fine.  
  
The chief wrote another message.  
  
Good. We will be waiting for you. Good luck.  
  
Kurama typed another message.  
  
Tell the parents of the students that I will die before I let these men harm their children.  
  
The chief typed back  
  
Ok. Be careful.  
  
He typed back  
  
I will.  
  
"I better get some rest too." Kurama said to himself. He laid agents the wall and fell asleep.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo? Mr. Minnamo! Are you ok?" asked Suzie.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Luke.  
  
"No, he's not dead." Said Kurama.  
  
"You scared us!" said Mary.  
  
"Sorry." Said Kurama.  
  
"Flapjacks!" said Victoria from the kitchen.  
  
"Ya!" said the students. They each got two flapjacks, two sausages, and a piece of toast.  
  
"You have truly outdone yourself, Victoria! This is delicious!" said Kurama. Victoria began to blush. She was the quiet girl in the class. "Thank you" she said just above a whisper.  
  
"Today, we get out of here." Said Kurama. I'll go after breakfast. You don't come until I come and get you. Is that clear?" said Kurama.  
  
"Yes sir!" said the class.  
  
Kurama hacked into the schools database and turned all of the security cameras off. The storm was still blowing outside. The thunder boomed extremely loud and the lights went out. Kurama passed flashlights to the frightened Students. It was about three in the morning, so it was dark outside.  
  
"I'm going now. I will come for you. I promise." Said Kurama. He climbed back into the vents and to the Fire escape. He jumped out and began knocking guys out. He knocked them out all the way to the cafeteria. The children were frightened when they heard the men coming closer.  
  
"Yoko Kurama, Take over." Said Kurama. His hair turned white, he grew fangs, claws, a tail and two fox ears. He broke into the cafeteria.  
  
"Wow! The silver Kitsune! Yoko Kurama!" said Luke.  
  
"That's me!" he said.  
  
"Follow me." Said Yoko Kurama. He put the padding and helmets in the children and led them to the fire escape.  
  
"Go! I need to go save your teacher!" said Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Thank you, Yoko Kurama." Said Suzie.  
  
"One more thing. You must not tell anyone of me, or I will vanish forever." Said Yoko Kurama.  
  
"Saw whom?" asked Luke.  
  
"Exactly. Bye!" said Yoko Kurama. He disappeared from sight and then said "well, Mr. Minnamo, take over. I'm done." His hair returned to red and the fangs, claws, ears and tail disappeared. He raced for the nearest exit, which happened to be the roof fire escape.  
  
"We caught you." Said one of the men.  
  
"Die!" another, yelled.  
  
The children ran to their parents and hugged them. Suzie and Luke handed Selestual her twins. Suddenly, gunshots rang through the school.  
  
"MR. MINNAMO IS STILL IN THERE!" yelled Victoria.  
  
"Oh, my goodness! MY BABY!" yelled Shori.  
  
Kurama fell to the ground.  
  
"Ha! Now we will get the money!" said one of the men.  
  
"You have to catch me first!" said Kurama as he got up and ran. They chased him onto the roof.  
  
"UP THERE! LOOK!" yelled Victoria. Everyone saw Kurama fighting the men off.  
  
"SUUICHI!" yelled Yusuke when he saw Kurama get thrown to the roof. Yusuke started to climb a tree that reached the roof with Kuwabara and Hiei close behind.  
  
"Hold on, I smell propane." said Kurama. Suddenly all of the men slid down the sewage pipe and ran for it. Shortly after, the school exploded into flames.  
  
Me: GET ME SOMETHING TO DISTROY BARNEY THE DINOSAUR NOW!  
  
(stuffed animal appears and I throw it at Barny and he explodes)  
  
Me: now that were rid of the deranged dinosaur, lets put our plan into action girls!  
  
Girls: YAY!  
  
(We move in on the boys) ' Boys: hey, stay back! Get away! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
I own Trixy! 


	13. Escape the Flames! Interviewing the Stud...

Me: man thease boys are putting up quite a fight! ( all the boys tied up in a chair)  
  
Selena: YAY! LET THE FUN BEGIN!  
  
FQ+Kat: WE'RE GONNA MAKE YOU PRITTY! WERE GONNA MAKE YOU PRITTY!  
  
Keiko: I say we do Kuwabara chan first!  
  
Shizuru: ya. Baby brother could use a makeover!  
  
Yukina: I CALL THE LIP STICK!  
  
Selestual: I'LL DO HIS HAIR!  
  
Genki: I'LL DO HIS CLOTHES!  
  
Keiko: I'LL DO THE EYESHADOW!  
  
ME: I"LL DO BLUSH!  
  
Kat: I"LL DO HIS NAILS!  
  
FQ: I"LL HELP KAT!  
  
Selena: I'LL PICK HIS SHOES!  
  
(All the boys begin to laugh through the tape on their mouths.)  
  
Me: Your next, Yusuke, so don't laugh at Kazuma chan!  
  
(Yusuke looks ready to faint)  
  
Me: while we make Kazuma chan pretty, you can bite into the fic! I don't own yyh! Kurama files  
  
The school exploded onto flames and Kurama was still on the roof!  
  
The three spirit detectives were thrown off the tree from the force of the blast.  
  
"NO! MY SON!" screamed Shori.  
  
"SUUICHI!" screamed Selestual.  
  
"Onii-kun. no. You cant be gone.you just cant." Cried Suuichi.  
  
"DAMN!" yelled Yusuke as he slammed his fists on the ground.  
  
"Well, were here at the school where a class was being held hostage. The teacher said he would die before any of the children were touched, and he did just that. None of the children were injured, but the teacher paid the ultimate price for their safety." Said the news reporter.  
  
"MY BABY! WHERE IS MY LITTLE LILA?" cried a woman. Suddenly, a collapsed wall shook and was lifted up.  
  
"I'm.not.dead.yet!" said Kurama. There by his legs was the little girl named Lila.  
  
"MOM!" cried Lila.  
  
"Oh, Lila! Your safe!" said the mother. Kurama got out from underneath the wall and fell to his knees.  
  
"Suuichi!" said Yusuke. He ran over to help his comrade when something grabbed Kuramas' leg.  
  
"You will pay! You killed my team!" said the man. He pulled a gun and put it to Kuramas head. Kurama was too weak to do anything.  
  
"TAKE THIS!" yelled Hiei. He came up from behind the man and knocked him out and handcuffed him. He was wearing his police uniform.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Said Kurama. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of himself when Hiei yelled "BEHIND YOU!" Kurama turned a moment to late and was sent reeling to the ground when he was hit in the head with a brick.  
  
"You will wish you never saw me when I'm done with you." said Hiei. He disappeared and reappeared behind the man and did the same thing to him as he had done to the other guy.  
  
The paramedics took Kurama to the hospital. Botan showed up in a government uniform.  
  
"I have been ordered to take these men to a special prison. The name is classified information." Said Botan. She showed the police her id and took the men who were really demons off to Spirit World.  
  
Hiei was given a medal and a picture of Kurama, the class and him was on the front page of the paper. He even got himself a headliner story.  
  
After that blow, Kurama was in a coma. No one knew when he would come out of it, but his students would visit him often.  
  
One day, Selestual was sitting by his bed in the hospital and holding his hand and the kids were playing by the bed. Josh and Kate walked to the bed side and looked up at there father.  
  
"Daddy." Said Josh.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Selestual.  
  
"Daddy!" josh repeated.  
  
"Oh, my gosh! His first word!" said Selestual.  
  
"Mama!" said Kate.  
  
"Oh! This is wonderful!" said Selestual.  
  
"Here that, Kurama. They want you to wake the hell up and play with them." Said Selestual.  
  
"I suppose I could do that." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh! HONEY! YOUR AWAKE!" yelled Selestual. She grabbed Kurama and hugged him.  
  
"Uh, honey, I cant breathe!" said Kurama.  
  
"Oops. Sorry!" said Selestual.  
  
"Daddy!" said Josh.  
  
"My little man can talk now! They grow fast." Said Kurama. He scooped the twins into his arms and hugged them. They giggled and played with his hair.  
  
"Mrs. Minnamo, is it ok if we come in?" asked Lila.  
  
"Of course dear." Said Selestual. One by one, his twenty four students came into the room.  
  
"well, you decided to wake up." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Ya, I figured I had visited Kuroneue enough." Said Kurama.  
  
"You saw him?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"ya. He was shure glad to see me. The silver Kitsune told me to tell you all to be good for him." Said Kurama.  
  
"He was so cool!" said Luke.  
  
"He shure is." Said Hiei.  
  
"You saw him too?" asked Suzie.  
  
"I'm a friend of his." Said Hiei.  
  
"COOL!" said Mary.  
  
The students had made him a get well soon card tree.  
  
"I hope to be in the classroom next week, so be good for Yusuke, I mean, Mr. Urameshi." Said Kurama.  
  
"Your right, Suuichi, teaching is fun. Better than my police job." Said Yusuke.  
  
"yes. I enjoy it too." Said Kurama.  
  
"You all have a nice weekend, ok?" said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. We will!" they all chimed.  
  
"Oh, and Suuichi, you might want to check out the news." Said Hiei. He sniggered and left. Kurama turned on the TV and saw his students being interviewed.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo won the teacher of the year award yesterday. He is the best teacher I have ever had. He is understanding, patient, friendly, kind, firm with his teaching, and we all adore him." Said Luke.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo really deserved that award. He saved every last one of us. I was so scared when the man grabbed me and tried to shoot me. Mr. Minnamo told them to stop or he'd rip their lungs out! They didn't stop and Mr. Minnamo stepped between the man with the gun and my, so he took the shots, not me." Said Jessica.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo can keep his cool under pressure, we found that out during this time with him. When the men were at the door with their guns, Mr. Minnamo just taught us about the planet Jupiter like they were statues. I was really scared when those awful men shot him. " said Mary.  
  
"well, I'm sort of the quiet one in the classroom and when all of this happened, I was very scared. Mr. Minnamo understands me better than the other teachers. He makes learning a fun experience. I hope he doesn't retire for a long long time. His teaching method is wonderful. When I saw him lying in the hospital bed, I was just devastated. He did all of this for us." Said quiet little Victoria.  
  
"But you yelled out when you saw him on the roof, so I guess your not quiet anymore!" laughed the reporter.  
  
"No, I guess I'm not." Said Victoria.  
  
"Tell me, what happened when you were in the classroom." The reporter asked Lila.  
  
"well, we were putting our lunches away in the cooler for our fieldtrip when the two men came in with guns. Mr. Minnamo told us to get behind him and then, this may sound strange but he took a fighting stance. The man pushed the intercom button and told the principal to evacuate the school and no cops. For every hour they didn't have fifty thousand, they would shoot one of us. They told us all to go to our desks and for Mr. Minnamo to teach. He taught us for an hour when one of the men grabbed my best friend Jessica and tried to shoot her. Mr. Minnamo stepped in front of the gun and took the bullets then he knocked them out with some cool Karate moves! He took out his video camera and told us to act like we were asleep. He recorded it and then hooked the image up to the security camera. Then we crawled through the vents to the middle floor in the cafeteria. He went and got some things from the other rooms while we finished our work. " said Lucy.  
  
"he came back and melted the metal trash cans into spears and doused them in chemicals. He cooked us lunch and told us the story of the silver Kitsune. He made them up himself and I think he should make a book on them and publish it. it would sell. Well, we went to sleep and we all woke up really early and there was a thunder storm. We tried to wake Mr. Minnamo up, but he wouldn't. My classmate asked if he was dead and he opened his eyes and said "He's not dead." He looked like he was in pain from the gunshot wounds, so Victoria made breakfast which I note was the best I've ever had. Mr. Minnamo finished his breakfast and then climbed back through the vents. We heard yelling and fighting and then , uh, Mr. Minnamo came in and told us to follow him. He told us to go down the fire escape while he held the men off. He was apparently chased to the roof and shot. Then the school exploded and that's pretty much what happened." Said Dustin.  
  
"There you have it. this is one devoted Teacher! The class would like to say something." Said the reporter.  
  
"THANK YOU MR. MINNAMO!" they all yelled.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" said Selestual.  
  
"Ya, it is." Said Kurama.  
  
"Now we have Mr. Hieis' view on the whole ordeal." Said the reporter.  
  
"Well, Suuichi is a good friend of mine. He is boarding be until I can get a place of my own. The morning of the incident, I told him that I would start police work next week. Little did I know that I would be starting it the very next day. When I heard the news, I ran down to the school. we tried and note we failed miserably, (shows the spirit detectives climbing the tree and slipping and falling three times before actually getting up there) to get up on the roof and help him. The oaf with orange hair is my brother in law, Kuwabara Kazuma. The one with the overly gelled black hair is Yusuke Urameshi, a friend of mine.  
  
"Hey! We heard that!" was heard in the background. One of the students walked behind him with a sign that said "Hiei needs a girlfriend!"  
  
"Hey, I do not!" said Hiei. He took the sign and turned it around. In now said "Hiei REALLY needs a girlfriend."  
  
"Cut that out!" said Hiei. Kurama was laughing his head off. He had called and asked the students to do this.  
  
Now the student turned around and her shirt said "Hiei REALLY REALLY needs a girlfriend."  
  
"I'll get you for this Suuichi! I know where you live!" said Hiei. The reporter was laughing as well.  
  
"Well, we should continue the report. What were you thinking when you hit the guys who were trying to kill Mr. Minnamo?" asked the reporter.  
  
"Well. I was pissed. I was gonna get him for hurting my friend." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well, you got him alright! Lets roll the clip!" said the reporter. The clip of Hiei kicking bad guy ass showed up on the Tv.  
  
"thank you Mr. Hiei. Tomorrow we will interview Mr. Minnamos' wife, brother, Mother and friends. Stay tuned for the weather. " said the reporter before she burst out laughing from another sign held up by Victoria. It said "He looks cute in uniform, don't he? Call 1-800-cute-cop to hook up." Hiei began chasing Victoria around the studio trying to get the sign away from her. Me: what did you think? Plez review! 


	14. He's back! Hiei needs a Girlfriend!

Me: HOLD STILL KUWABARA! There! You look gorgeous darling!  
  
(Kuwabara in a red dress with white polka dots, red lipstick, midnight blue eye shadow, pink blush, red nails, and red high heels with a wig on.)  
  
Kat: Yusuke, YOUR TURN!(grabs Yusukes' chair and drags him over.)  
  
Me: while we do Yusuke, you can taste this! I don't own yyh! Kurama Files  
  
All over the newspapers were pictures of Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kuramas class together. The headline was a picture of Kurama surrounded by his students in the park in a wheelchair.  
  
"Well, this has been one adventure which I would prefer not to repeat." Said Kurama.  
  
"How long until they get the school rebuilt, you think?" asked Luke.  
  
"I don't know, but this school will do for now." Said Lucy.  
  
"I hope Mr. Minnamo comes back soon." Said Mary.  
  
"Ya, Mr. Urameshi is really fun, but I miss him." Said Victoria. They were sitting in the room waiting for their teacher. The door opened to reveal a redhead.  
  
"MR. MINNAMO!" everyone yelled. They ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hello class! Judging from the greeting, you guys missed me!"  
  
"DID WE EVER!" said Victoria. Kurama still had a cast on his left arm so he was not quite healed yet.  
  
"And so the students all get a big surprise today with the much anticipated return of their teacher." Said the press. Kurama taught the class with plenty of help from the students. He was given a grand welcome back from the principal and the other teachers. The next morning, he came to the school and the lights in the classroom were off. He went inside and the room was empty.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Minnamo, Welcome back! I saw your students running around n the cafeteria." Said the janitor.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama. He stormed off to the cafeteria.  
  
What has gotten in to those children? He thought. He opened the door and nearly fell over.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.  
  
"Indeed!" said Kurama. The cafeteria was decorated in streamers and there was a cake on the table. All of his students were there and so were their parents, the press, and the principal. Hiei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru. Shori, Suuichi, Selestual, Kate, Josh, and Yukina were all there too. Kurama looked at his mother and she said "It wasn't me this time, I swear!" the children and Hiei began to snigger.  
  
"Hiei, you snake in the grass." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, it was there idea, not mine! I just brought it to the principal." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok, you are all officially too smart to be in fourth grade anymore." Said Kurama.  
  
"And leave your class? in your dreams!" said Luke.  
  
"I'm flattered." Said Kurama.  
  
"We are in the A's class." Said Mary.  
  
"True!" laughed Kurama.  
  
"Hey, how about a picture for the paper?" asked a press member.  
  
"I guess. Get over here everyone." Said Kurama. Right before the picture was taken, Kurama pulled a sign out from behind his back. The picture was in the paper the next morning. The article was called "Hiei needs a Girlfriend." That is what the sign said.  
  
Me: You think that's IT! THAN YOU ARE FUCKEN CRAZY!  
  
Selena: Excuse her. She is sugar high and its past her bed time. She'll be fine when she gets some good reviews! Bye now! 


	15. A Misterious Visitor

Me: OK! YUSUKE LOOKES LIKE SHIT!  
  
FQ: YA HE DOSE!  
  
Kat: THE DRESS LOOKED CUTE ON ME!  
  
Selestual: WELL, IT LOOKES UGLY ON YUSUKE!  
  
Keiko: I THINK HE LOOKS KINDA CUTE!  
  
Shizuru: WITH A DIFFERENT DRESS MABE!  
  
Yukina: CAN WE DO HIEI NEXT?  
  
Me: GOOD IDEA! Uh oh!  
  
Selena: What?  
  
Me: Tird.randomnessitus.taking over!  
  
Yukina: GRAB YOUR MEN AND HEAD FOR THE HIGH HILLS!  
  
Selena:SHE DOSENT OWN YYH! MABE A FEW GOOD REVIEWS WILL CALM HER DOWN! HURRY! PLEASE! BEFORE SHE CANT CONTROLL HER RANDOMNESSITUS!  
  
HELP ME OB1 KANOBE! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
An owl flew into the Minnamo resedence. Kurama held out his arm for the owl to land. It had a message tied to its foot.  
  
"Whats this? Someone needs to get a telephone." said Kurama. He read the letter to himself and smiled.  
  
"What an interesting prank." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" said Botan. She was floating by the window of his room.  
  
"Yes Botan?" said Kurama.  
  
"Lord Koenma needs you in Spirit World. Not a mission. Just a few questions about the school incedent." Said Botan.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. Let me go tell Selestual." Said Kurama. He told his wife he was needed in Spirit World and Botan took him.  
  
"Ah, Kurama. You got here fast." Said Koenma.  
  
"Well, Botan was driving." Said Kurama.  
  
"I'm sure she was." Said Koenma.  
  
Kurama was asked what happened exactly and then the ogar burst in the door.  
  
"There is a visitor!" he said.  
  
"Oh, I'll be right there." said Koenma.  
  
"Not for you lord Koenma. For Kurama." Said the ogar. Kurama raised his eyebrow. It must be something urgent for someone to come to Spirit World to find him. He folowed the ogar into a room at the back of the Gateway of Dicision.  
  
Yukina: WHO IS LOOKING FOR KURAMA? ASK THE RABID RANDOM ONE!  
  
Me: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! EACHA UP! SUGAR! I LOVE YOU 002! CYBORG 009! ITS COOL! YYH IS BETTER THOUGH! MONKEYS! ASPARAGUS! 5!  
  
Selena: SHE IS WORSE THAN ME AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!  
  
Kat: COOL! CAN I PET HER?  
  
FQ: IF YOU WANT TO LOOSE YOUR HAND. BE MY GUEST!  
  
ME: (Drooling and rocking back and foreth) WELL I STUCK MY HEAD IN A LITTLE SKUNKS HOLE AND THE LITTLE SKUNK SAID WELL BLESS MY SOUL! TAKE IT OUT! TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT. TAKE IT OUT! REMOVE IT! SSSSSSSSSSSSSS! I REMOVED IT TOO LATE! PU!  
  
FQ: she dosent owne the skunk song.  
  
Kat: YA! SHE HEARD IT IN KINDERGARDEN! 


	16. A Test of Skill

ME: D.I. IS RED HOT! D.I. IS RED HOT! D.I. IS R-E-D RED H-O-T HOT! D.I. IS RED HOT!  
  
Yukina: SHE GOT THAT WHEN HER WHOLE SCHOOL CHEERED HER DESTINATION IMAGIONATION TEAM ON TO THE REGINALS! SHE HATES ALL OF HER TEAMMATES BUT SWEET LITTLE THIRD GRADE ROBERT AND HATES ONE OF HER COACHES!  
  
Selena: SHE SCARES ME!  
  
Me: LET'S TAKE A CHANCE DO THE WEGGIE DANCE! (pulls her pants up to cartoonish hights)  
  
FQ: ITS REPULSIVE!  
  
(I'm dancing around with my pants still high)  
  
Kat: good thing we found this tree to hide in.  
  
Keiko: Ya.  
  
Me: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
(I tie my undies to a swing set pole and jump off)  
  
Shizuru: and I thought my brother was discussing!  
  
(I am now rummaging through the tent and I emerge with a smile. I tie something to a convienly placed flagpole and slide down.)  
  
Me: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY! (the thing on the flagpole are a pair of mens' thongs that have the pattern of the American flag and a matching bra)  
  
I PLEDGE ALEGANCE TO HIEIS' UNDERGARMENTS!  
  
All: THOSE ARE HIEIS!?  
  
Me: I FOUND THEM IN HIS SUITCASE!  
  
Yukina: either my brother is a pervert or he actually wears them.  
  
(Untapped Hieis mouth)  
  
Hiei: I'M JUST A PERVERT!  
  
Yukina: thought so.  
  
She doesn't own the songs or yyh!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
Kurama entered the room and the ogre left him. A young man with light brown hair with flecks of Grey was sitting there. He had extremely tattered clothes. He had an enormous black dog with him and an elderly man with a long white beard, a crooked nose, white hair and oval spectacles. Then there was a giant man. He had a frizzy black beard and matching hair. There were also two ladies with them. one looked in her 60s' and was plump and had Grey hair hidden by a pointed emerald hat. The other was tall and thin with brown hair in a tight bun atop her head.  
  
The dog and the man with the light brown hair attacked him and he jumped. He sent out a plant to stop the dog while he dealt with the man. The dog turned into a human man with unruly black hair and dodged the vines. He looked tired and his clothes were in tatters.  
  
The man raised a stick and yelled something and Kurama was sent hurling into the wall. He jumped up again and threw the man with the black hair to the ground and attacked the man with brown hair. Kurama was thrown into the wall again and lost conciseness.  
  
He woke up a few seconds later to find the five people towering over him. He leapt to his feet and jumped away.  
  
"Hold on there lad!" said the giant man. He held his hands out. Kurama stopped his attack and took a fighting stance just in case.  
  
"We were only testing you to make shure you were fit to attend school." Said the woman.  
  
"What school?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Said the giant man.  
  
"Didn't you get the letter? I sent the owl." Said the tall thin woman.  
  
"Yes. I thought it was a prank." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well, it wasn't. You're a wizard young man. We couldn't find you when it was time for your first year and that's why we attacked you." Said the old man with the white beard.  
  
"He is the most powerful plant mange I have ever seen!" the plump lady remarked.  
  
"Well, you are indeed ready for the fifth year. The other students will be able to help you in your studies." Said the man with the white beard.  
  
"Albus, we have forgotten our manors! I am professor McGonagall. Vice head mistress of the school" Said the tall thin lady.  
  
"I am professor Sprout. I teach herbioligy" Said the plump lady.  
  
"I am Sirus Black, and your one hell of a fighter, kid." Said the man with black hair. Kurama thanked hiim and blushed.  
  
"I am professor Lupin. X defense agenst the dark arts teacher." Said the man with brown hair.  
  
"I'm Hagrid. Gamekeeper at the school." Said the giant man.  
  
"And I am Albus Dumbledor. Headmaster at Hogwarts." Said the man with the white beard.  
  
"pleased to meet you all. I am er, Suuichi Minnamo." Said Kurama.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Everyone said.  
  
"I will be coming to pick you up from your house to get your stuff in Diagon Ally on the 25th, k, Suuichi?" said Hagrid.  
  
"Ok." Said Kurama.  
  
"You all may go back to the castle now. I need to speak with the boy." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes sir." They all said and they vanished.  
  
"that was cool." Said Kurama.  
  
"You will learn to do that later. This is very important so listen carefully. Last year, the most evil wizard ever known was brought back to life. His name is Voldimort. Also known as Tom Riddle. He has already killed a student and we need you to help us protect the students. I know about your job here." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Wow. Well, I guess I can do that, sir." Said Kurama.  
  
"Good. You will not be alone. Your friend Hiei along with his sister are also going." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Ok, I'll do it." said Kurama.  
  
"One more thing. You must tell no one but your mother and brother. No one else or our world will be in danger.  
  
"I already forgot." Said Kurama who twiddled his thumbs, cast his eyes to the ceiling and rocked back and forward on his heels.  
  
"Good to hear. See you on the first." Said Dumbledor before he disappeared.  
  
"That doesn't happen every day. I'll bet it doesn't even happen in Maki every day. I am a wizard. I'm a silver fox plant mange demon Wizard with some human. I'll bet I'm the strangest wizard there." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, great. Mom'll love this" Kurama thought.  
  
Me: (on Botans' oar) I'M A BITCH WITCH! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! NEXT TIME WE'LL HAVE TWO OF MY REAL BEST FRIENDS ON THE PARTY WITH ME! RAVEN AND JESSICA!  
  
Kat: PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE SHE DECIDES THAT WE AER SOMETHING TO BE EATEN NOT PLAYED WITH!  
  
FQ: YA! HER RABIDNESSITUS WILL GO AWAY IF WE GET SOME REVIEWS! AND EVEN THAT MAY NOT BE ENOUGH! WE MIGHT HAVE TO GIVE HER KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: mmmmffh! Mmmmmfffff! (translation: Oh! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!)  
  
Genki: what do you want to do?  
  
Shori: we're in a tree. There's not much we can do except wait for the reviews to save us or Sarahs' friends to calm her down. Hopefully.  
  
Suuichi: SOS! SAVE OUR SKINS! PLEASE! I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE! 


	17. Diagon Ally

Me: I'M A RABID BLONDE FOX WITCH DEMON THINGIE! MEET MY FRIENDS RAVIN (aka clarissa) AND JESSICA! (aka elddir mot) ((tom Riddle spelled backwards.) WELCOME MY ANIME OBSESSED FRIENDS!  
  
(come out of nether space like O_O!)  
  
Ravin: ARE WE THERE YET?  
  
Jessica: YOU'VE BEEN ASKING ME THAT SCENCE LAST NIGHT WHEN I TOLD YOU!!!! AND YES WE AER HERE!  
  
Me: YAY! GROUP HUG!  
  
( Group hug)  
  
Me: ITS GREAT TO HAVE YOU OVER THIS EVENING! COURTNY SHOULD BE COMING NEXT TIME !  
  
Ravin: I'm ravin. The mysterious fire demoness. I f***** cuss a whole D*** lot!  
  
Me: RAVIN! Lay off the cussing and I'll give you what you desire.  
  
Ravin: you mean.  
  
Me: yes. CHOCOLATE ICECREAM WITH COOKIE DOUGH!  
  
Ravin: SHIT! DAMN! BASTARD! BITCH! I MEAN YAY!  
  
Selena: IS SHE STILL RABID?  
  
Me: (foaming @ the mouth) YES!  
  
All: Shit.  
  
Jess: Have you seen my brother? He forgot to put on clean underwear! Mom says he can't go take over the wizarding world without clean undergarments!  
  
Me: no, Tommy isent here. (whispering) to all you readers out there, Jess thinks she is Tom riddles sister. Don't tell her he sucks, or call him Voldamort (plant dies) or the results will be unpleasant for all of us.  
  
Jess: k. well then, I guess he went streaking with the death eaters again. It is Tuesday.  
  
Me: ok. I THINK I CAN CONTROLL MYSELF FOR THE TIME BEING! YOU CAN COME DOWN!  
  
Ravin: HIEI! (squeezes)  
  
Hiei: RAVIN! (squeezes ass)  
  
Ravin: HIEI! SMAK!  
  
Hiei: (whispering) sexy!  
  
Ravin: so my little flame, what shall we do now that we have been reunited?  
  
Hiei: HAVE SWEET SNOW!  
  
Me: SWEET SNOW SKITTLES AND COOKIE DOUGH!  
  
Selena: YAY! SKITTLES!  
  
Me: hey jess, look who's here.  
  
Jess: JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! JIN! (SQUEEZE)  
  
Jin: JESS! (SQUEEZE)  
  
Me: were all happy. Ficcy time! I whish I owned Kuramas' ass but I don't! (sob!) I don't own yyh or Harry potter! Bye!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"I was wondering when they would tell you." Said Shori.  
  
"WHAT! YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I'm a witch. Your human father was a wizard. I don't know, but I think you are a full blooded wizard. No way to tell for sure." Said Shori.  
  
"Cool! My brother is a wizard!" said Suuichi.  
  
"ya. Cool. Mother, did you hear about, er, You-know-who?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No." said Shori nervously.  
  
"Well, He's back." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, no." said Shori. She looked ready to faint.  
  
"I leave in one week, mother." Said Suuichi.  
  
"Be careful, Suuichi. I don't want to loose you." Said Shori.  
  
"I will mother." Said Kurama.  
  
"I need to talk to you. Suuichi, will you please go play?" said Shori.  
  
"Ya, mom." Said Suuichi. He left and went to the park.  
  
"The dark lord killed your father, Suuichi. I was not a target. Your father was a very powerful wizard and he gathered up the best of the best wizards and faced him, but he was killed. All of them were. Be careful my son." Said Shori. She hugged her oldest son gently.  
  
"I will mother. I will." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hello, Shori! Long time no see!" said Hagrid.  
  
"My, Hagrid! You have changed a lot!" said Shori.  
  
"So have you! Your as lovely as ever!" said Hagrid.  
  
"Oh, your just saying that." Said Shori.  
  
"Is Suuichi ready to leave?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yes. I'm ready, Hagrid." Said Kurama.  
  
"Bye Onii-Kun!" yelled Suuichi.  
  
"Bye Suuichi-san! You're the man of the house now! Protect mother for me!" said Kurama.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Suuichi. He had never been called that before.  
  
"You be careful Suuichi. I love you!" said Shori.  
  
"I will! Love you too, mom!" said Kurama as the Bus drove away.  
  
"You have a nice family. Your mom and I use to be classmates and we are still good friends." Said Hagrid.  
  
"That's neat. So, this isn't an ordinary bus, is it." said Kurama.  
  
"how did you know?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"I just have a nose for this stuff." Said Kurama. The truth was it reeked magic.  
  
"Huh, Well, we should be there in minute." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Wow, all the way to London in half an hour. This bus is amazing."  
  
"Here we go." Said Hagrid. He tapped the bricks and the doorway to Diagon Ally appeared.  
  
"Wow." Was all Kurama could say.  
  
"First stop, Greengots, the Wizards' bank." Said Hagrid. He took out a bag of Galleons and then they went to Ollivanders' Wand Shop.  
  
"Try this one, Mr. Minnamo. 10 inches, Beachwood, unicorn hair. And for Mr. Hiei, palm, 8 inches, mermaid scale." Said Ollivander. They waved their wands and books began assaulting them. Mr Ollivander made it stop thought.  
  
"I don't think so. Try, Rosewood, 16 inches, fox tear, and for Mr. Hiei, Beachwood, six inches, Dragon heartstring. " He said. They waved the wands and a surge of power ran through their veins.  
  
"Most interesting. You're the first ever to have fox tears in the core of your wand." Said Mr. Ollivander.  
  
I should tell him I'm a fox demon. That would blow him. Kurama thought.  
  
"Well, now we should get you a pet." Said Hagrid.  
  
"I think she will work." Said Hiei as he picked out a black barn owl with amber eyes.  
  
"That one looks good." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Wow. That one lookes good." Said Kurama as he pointed to a barn owl that was brown and speckled. It had green eyes.  
  
"That is a fine looking animal." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Lets get it." said Kurama.  
  
"What will you name her?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I thin I'll name her Lesly." Said Kurama.  
  
"Cute." Said Hagrid. Lesly gave a hoot of approval on her name.  
  
"What about you, Hiei?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Sani (Sau-nee) will do." Said Hiei.  
  
"Now to get your books. Then you can meet a few friends of mine." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Sounds good." Said Kurama. 


	18. Meeting Classmates

Me: ONCE, MY COUSIN FARTED IN MY AUNTS' CAR AND ALL THE WINDOWS WERE DOWN AND MY COUSIN BEHIND HIM PASSED OUT! (a true story! No lies!)  
  
Selena: NOW THAT'S RANDOM!  
  
Ravin: sarah, did you go insane again?  
  
Me: YEP!  
  
Jess: on the count of three. One, THREE!  
  
(both grab me and put my in straight jacket)  
  
Ravin: now, if your good, we wont send you to the funny farm. If your bad, you will go visit your brother and sister and our siblings as well.  
  
Me: ILL BE GOOD! JUST DON'T LOCK ME IN WITH MY BITCH SISTER AND ANNOYING BROTHER AND YOUR SIBLINGS TOO! I'LL GO NUTS!  
  
Jess: that's the idea.  
  
FQ: is it safe to come down?  
  
Me: do de do de da de da!  
  
Ravin: ya. She's good.  
  
Kat: YAY!  
  
Hiei: so, that loser Voldimort isent coming? Good.  
  
Me: oh shit.  
  
Jess: his.name.isent.Voldimort.and .he.is.not..a.LOSER! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!  
  
Me: RUN! TNT HAS TAKEN CONTROOL!  
  
Hiei: whos TNT?  
  
Me: HER EVIL SIDE! SHE HAS A NICE SIDE AND AN EVIL SIDE LIKE LAUNCH ON DBZ!  
  
Hiei: Launch is HOT pissed.  
  
Ravin: (clears throat and glares daggers)  
  
Hiei: (sweatdrop) OFV COURSE I LIKE YOU MUCH MORE! YOUR TEN TIMES HOTTER THAN HER AND YOU COULD FLAME BROIL HER ASS ANY DAY!  
  
Ravin: I thought so.  
  
Me: back to the fic!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"So Hagrid, who are these friends of yours?" asked Kurama. A special spell had been placed on him so that he looked around the age of a fifth year student.  
  
"They are students at Hogwarts. They are really nice. You will like them. Hermione can help you. She is the best witch in her year in my opinion. There's no spell to complex for her." Said Hagrid.  
  
"She sounds interesting." Said Kurama.  
  
"HAGRID! There you are!" yelled a boy with thick glasses, green eyes, and unruly jet black hair.  
  
"Hello Harry." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Hello, I'm Suuichi Minnamo." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Said Harry.  
  
"Hiei, are you going to introduce yourself or do I have to do it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Names Hiei." Said Hiei.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly." Said a boy with freckles, worn Robes and red hair.  
  
"and I'm Hermione Granger." Said a girl with bushy brown hair.  
  
"I've heard about you from Hagrid." Said Kurama.  
  
"Huh, Usually, its Harry who gets heard of." Laughed Hermione.  
  
"Oh, why?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Your telling me you seriously don't know?" asked Ron.  
  
"I haven't a clue." Said Kurama.  
  
"He is the boy who defeated, you-know-who." Said Hermione.  
  
"Wow. I heard that you-know-who was really strong. He had to have been if he.never mind." Said Kurama.  
  
"If he what?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, he killed my dad. I never even knew him." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, my parents also got killed by him." Said Harry.  
  
"So, Do you live with Muggles?" asked Ron.  
  
"I beg your pardon? What is a Muggle?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Non-magical folk." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, Just my younger step brother." Said Kurama.  
  
"So I take it your mom's a witch." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes. She is." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well, We had better get back to the Leaky Cauldron. It's late." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Ya, Mum and Dad will worry." Said Ron.  
  
"Let's go." Said Hermione.  
  
"So, is this your first year?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, but I'll be with you in the fifth years. I might have to stay here longer than planned." Said Kurama.  
  
"I don't get it." said Ron.  
  
"It's nothing." Said Hiei.  
  
"So, are you transferring from another school?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes. We are. They couldn't cope with our special powers." Said Kurama.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Ron.  
  
"Watch this." Said Kurama. He took a plant Rons' parents had been trying to grow (it looked like it would burst into ash at any moment) and touched it. he closed his eyes and his finger began to glow. The plant began coming back to life until it was almost ready to transplant.  
  
"Wow. That was so cool! You can manipulate flora?" asked Hermione.  
  
"What can you do Hiei?" asked Ron.  
  
"This." Said Hiei. He pointed to the fire place and it burst into flames.  
  
"COOL! You control fire!" said Harry.  
  
"That is bloody awesome!" said Ron.  
  
"Thanks." Said Hiei.  
  
"Maybe this wont be half bad." Said Hiei.  
  
"Told you." Said Kurama.  
  
Me: NEXT CHAPPIE, THEY GET ON THE TRAIN TO GO TO SCHOOL! YAY! REVIEW! DON'T FLAME! 


	19. On the Train

Jess: DIE HIEI!  
  
Hiei: OK1 Ok! I'M SORRY!  
  
Jess: Really?  
  
Hiei: Yes! I'm sorry.  
  
Jess: OK! Your forgiven!  
  
Hiei: THANK YOU!(kisses shoes) YOUR SO MERCIFUL!  
  
Me: ok! Fic time!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"Here we are. Just go through this barrier and you can get to the platform." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Lets have Suuichi and Hiei do it first." Said Ron.  
  
"Where is my sister, Hagrid?" asked Hiei.  
  
"She went with professor McGonnagal to get her things. She is on the train already." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Ok. " said Hiei as he slipped through the barrier. Kurama slipped through right behind him. There was the Hogwarts Express. A scarlet train. The went to the back.  
  
"You never told me your human father was killed by Voldamort, Kurama." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well, I just found out." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh! Onni-san! Over here!" Yukina called. He waved out the window of the caboose.  
  
"Coming, Yukina." Said Hiei.  
  
"Who's Yukina?" asked Ron.  
  
"That's Yukina. She is my twin sister." Said Hiei.  
  
"what do you know? Hiei can talk!" Kurama teased.  
  
"Watch it Kitsune." Said Hiei.  
  
"Kitsune?" asked Ron.  
  
"Oh, it means fox. I call him that because he is the smartest kid in our old school and his hair is red which reminds me of a fox." Hiei explained.  
  
"Ok. I get it." said Ron.  
  
"Wow! Hiei is using sentences!" Kuramas teased.  
  
"Oh, that's it! get over here fox! I'm gonna kick your scrawny ass!" Hiei yelled playfully. He began to chase Kurama to the caboose.  
  
"Hey! I may have a scrawny ass, but it's quick!" Kurama yelled over his shoulder. He got to the caboose and hid behind Yukina.  
  
"Oh, Yukina save me! Hiei's gonna maul me!" Kurama said sarcastically. Yukina went into a fit of laugher. They were acting like school boys which was what they were suppose to do.  
  
The others entered the compartment and Hagrid left the station.  
  
"Hello. I'm Nevil Longbottem. Is there any space in here for one more person?" asked a boy who had slid the door open.  
  
"Sure Nevil." Said Harry.  
  
"I've never seen these people. They look a little old to be first years." Said Nevil.  
  
"We are being transferred to Hogwarts for our fifth year." Said Kurama.  
  
"I'm Suuichi Minnamo." Said Kurama.  
  
"And I'm Hiei. " said Hiei.  
  
"Hello! I'm Hiei's twin sister Yukina." Said Yukina.  
  
"Hi!" said Nevil.  
  
"You should see their powers. They are so cool!" said Ron.  
  
"Can I see?" asked Nevil.  
  
"um, I guess. But this needs to stay on the low down." Said Kurama. Everyone nodded.  
  
Kurama pulled a sunflower seed from his pocket. Hie finger began to glow green and the moment he touched the seed, its roots began to wrap around his fingers and a stalk began to come up out of the seed. About a minute later, the flower burst into bloom. It was now a giant sunflower. Kurama didn't stop there. The plant grew a second flower on it.  
  
"For the ladies." Said Kurama. He handed one of the flowers to Yukina and the other to Hermione.  
  
"Your turn Hiei." Said Kurama.  
  
"K." said Hiei. He took out a piece of parchment and set on the floor. He pointed to it and it burst into flames.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing!" said Nevil.  
  
"I'll bet you are the best student in herbioligy, Suuichi!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yukina, your turn." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok, lets see." said Yukina. She pulled out a canteen of grape juice and poured it into a few small paper cups. she put her hand above the cups and they all froze into Popsicles.  
  
"That was so cool!" said Ron.  
  
"Help yourself to the Popsicles." Said Yukina.  
  
"Remember, this didn't happen." Said Kurama.  
  
"What didn't happen?" asked Nevil. He looked out the window and twiddled his thumbs.  
  
"That's right." Said Hiei.  
  
"Oh! What's this?" asked Yukina. A big green toad was sitting on her lap.  
  
"Oh! Trevor! My pet! Sorry!" said Nevil. He grabbed the toad and put him in his bag.  
  
"Yukina, what kind of wand did you get?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh! I got oak, 8 inches, phoenix tears," said Yukina.  
  
"cool. I have Fox Tears." Said Kurama.  
  
"And mines Dragon Heartstring." Said Hiei.  
  
"I have never heard of a fox tear wand core." Said Hermione.  
  
"Ollivander said I was the first to get one." Said Kurama.  
  
"What kind of pet did you get, Yukina?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I got an Ice Phoenix." Said Yukina.  
  
"Those are one of the rarest birds ever! Where did you get it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I found it and it followed me to Diagon Ally." Said Yukina.  
  
"That is so cool!" said Ron.  
  
"we had best get our robes on. We should be arriving at Hogwarts in about half an hour." Said Hermione.  
  
Kurama put on his emerald green robe, Hiei, his black one, Yukina, her frosty blue one, and the rest wore the Hogwarts robes.  
  
"There is the castle!" said Ron.  
  
"Wow. Its huge!" said Kurama.  
  
"I must admit. Even I'm impressed." Said Hiei.  
  
"Its so beautiful!" said Yukina.  
  
"Everyone into the carriages! First years in the boats!" Hagrid yelled. Kurama, Yukina, Hiei, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Nevil got into a carriage together.  
  
"This is so exiting!" Yukina squealed.  
  
"Yes. I must say, I am much anticipating the start of class." Said Kurama. 


	20. Sorting the Students

Me: I know! Lets go into my conveniently placed Haunted house!  
  
All: sounds fun!  
  
Me: lets go!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." Said Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Good evening professor. It is nice to see you again." Said Kurama.  
  
"Glad to see you came." Said professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Is this another Weasly? Oh no! he is too well dressed." Said a boy with blonde hair. The two big boys behind him laughed.  
  
"the name's Minnamo." Said Kurama.  
  
"Minnamo! My dad worked with your dad at one time. The name's Malfoy. These two are Crabbe and Goyal" Said the boy.  
  
"Nice to meet you, but mother told me the Malfoys worked for my father." Said Kurama. Malfoy blushed and walked away.  
  
"He's a bloody asshole if your not his friend." Said Ron.  
  
"Really. Well, I know a way that will keep him off of us. I know a few good hexes that my mom taught me. Plus, he knows his dad worked for mine." Said Kurama.  
  
"That should work for a while." Said Harry.  
  
"how do you know professor McGonnagal?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, she, Hagrid, Professor Sprout, and Dumbledor came to my house to test me for the transfer." Said Kurama. He knew about Sirus Black and Lupin. He kept his lips sealed on that.  
  
"Sorting time!" said Harry.  
  
"Attention Fifth year students! We have three transfers this year! Minnamo, Suuichi, Janshi, Hiei, and Janshi, Yukina. You are to help them as much as you can while they are here. Show them the true spirit of Hogwarts. May I have Minnamo, Suuichi up to the sorting hat?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
Kurama walked up to the hat and everyone was watching.  
  
"Difficult. Hum. I see the smarts for Ravinclaw, I see some qualities foe Huffelpuff, and for Griffrendoor as well. But, there is another side to you. A side that points to Slytheren. But I would say that you would be, GRIFFENDOOR!" said the sorting hat. The Griffendoors all clapped as Kurama walked over to their table.  
  
"Janshi, Hiei." Said McGonnagal.  
  
"Hum, another difficult one. But, GRIFFENDOOR!" said the sorting hat. Griffendoors clapped and Hiei sat down by Kurama. Kurama patted him on the back and Hiei smiled and gave him the thumbs up sign.  
  
"Janshi, Yukina" said McGonnagal. As Yukina walked up, a few people wolf whistled.  
  
"My, you tree are difficult. GRIFFENDOOR!" the sorting hat said.  
  
Kurama and Hiei clapped the loudest and Kurama shook her hand and patted her on the back and Hiei gave her a hug.  
  
"Cool! We are in the same house! Now we can get to know each other better!" said Harry.  
  
"Ya. That would be good." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, toots. You want to date the love doctor?" asked a Slytheren student.  
  
"I have a few reasons why I say no. one, You must be gay. Two, I'm not gay. Three, I am male, buddy. Four, I don't date members of the same sex, and five, I have a girlfriend." said Kurama.  
  
"Oops." Said the Slytheren. The entire Griffrendoor table burst into laughter and the Slytheren boy blushed and said " um, how about this little lady?"  
  
"I have a boyfriend and I don't date gaywads." Said Yukina.  
  
"SHIT!" the boy exclaimed as he walked back to the table.  
  
"Man, that was a good way to start off the year! Slytheren all turning red because they mixed up gender!" said Ron.  
  
"Sorry about that, but your long hair dose make you look, well,." said Harry.  
  
"I know. I look like my mother. One time, a person from Yukinas' boyfriends school thought I was his girlfriend because I was sitting next to him at the bus stop and I have learned to face it. I look like a girl. I am a good friend of Yukinas' boyfriend." Said Kurama.  
  
"You rock Yukina! I don't date gaywads! That was priceless!" giggled one of the Griffrendoor girls.  
  
"Thanks." Said Yukina.  
  
"Suuichi, do you play Quiddage?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, my mother told me about that! She told me I should try out if I got in Griffrendoor. The quaffeler broke her arm and cant play this year. I have been practicing ever scene!" said Kurama.  
  
"Harry is the seeker!" said Hermione.  
  
"Wow! That is cool! I heard you were a natural player!" said Kurama.  
  
"I could help train you, Suuichi." Harry offered.  
  
"Oh, sure! I'd love that!  
  
"I'm also trying out for the position of keeper. Oliver Wood wont come to school until You-know-who is dead." Said Hiei.  
  
"Oh, Oliver retired? That is not good." Said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Well, he was team captain." Said Harry.  
  
"Huh. I don't blame him for staying home. I took a huge risk transferring here. My mother was a little nervous letting me attend this year." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya. I saw the whole thing happen." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, yes. My mother told me about that." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, I just remembered something. Aren't you that teacher who saved that classroom in Japan?" asked Hermione.  
  
"No, that was my older brother and the police man was Hieis' older brother." Said Kurama.  
  
"Nice save." Hiei whispered to Kurama.  
  
"Wow. That is cool! Your brother is a hero!" said Hermione.  
  
"I suppose he is." Said Kurama.  
  
"Harry, may I speak with you alone tonight? Its important." Kurama whispered.  
  
"Ya." Said Harry.  
  
"Eleven tonight. The common room." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok." Said Harry.  
  
"Congratulations on making Griffrendoor, guys." Said Nevil.  
  
"Thank you Nevil." The three said. Nevil was about to walk away when Kurama said" Nevil, you're a friend. Come sit with us!"  
  
"Really? You consider me a friend?" asked Nevil.  
  
"Yes, Nevil. I do." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wow! You're the first. Everyone else stays clear of me because I'm a jinx," said Nevil.  
  
"You may not be the brightest bulb in the hardware store, Nevil, but you are no Jinx." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thanks for the encouragement, everyone." Said Nevil.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Nearly Headless Nick!" said a man who was floating in the air.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said Kurama.  
  
"What do you know! You're the first one who didn't freak out the first time you saw me!" said Nick.  
  
"Lets just say that we've had experience with spirits and ghosts." Said Kurama.  
  
"Cool." Said Ron.  
  
"Who is the troublemaking ghost over there? He must be Peeves." Said Kurama. The Ghost was pelting people with water balloons and yelling at a female ghost who was sobbing.  
  
"Yep. That's Peeves." Said Harry.  
  
"Oh, he is teasing Moaning Myrtle again." Said Ron.  
  
"Hey Peeves! I suggest you don't pick on people or ghosts when I'm around. Especially nice young ladies like Miss Myrtle here unless you want a good Hex or two for the rest of the day. I know some really good ones." Said Kurama.  
  
"You are no fun at all!" said Peeves and he disappeared.  
  
"You stood up for me and you don't even know me. Why?" asked Myrtle.  
  
"I wont stand for anyone teasing anyone. Especially young ladies who have enough get upset over in the first place." Said Kurama.  
  
"That was very nice of you. Your last name; it's Minnamo, right?" asked Myrtle.  
  
"Yes." Said Kurama.  
  
"I knew your father. He would also stand up for me even after I died." Said Myrtle.  
  
"I guess my dad was popular." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes. He was a very kind Gentleman. He was my only friend." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Well, if you want, I can be your friend, Myrtle." Said Kurama.  
  
"Really?" asked Myrtle.  
  
"Shure, but I'm afraid you will have to come see me. I'm not aloud in the girls bathroom." Said Kurama.  
  
"you have a point. Well, thank you, Suuichi. I will see you tomorrow." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Sure!" said Kurama.  
  
"Wow. You got Myrtle to smile? You are amazing." Said Harry.  
  
"No I'm not." Said Kurama.  
  
"Well, lets head to the Griffrendoor dorm." Said Hermione.  
  
"Right behind you." Said Kurama.  
  
"the password is Phoenix Feathers." Said Percy. Everyone entered the common room. Harry lead them up to the boys Dorm.  
  
"This place is pretty nice." Said Kurama.  
  
"I'm beat. Lets go to sleep." Said Harry. He winked at Kurama and Kurama faked a yawn.  
  
"Yes, lets get some rest." Said Kurama. He let Lesly out and she settled on the head board of Kuramas' bed.  
  
Me: Chappie 21 is called the secret meeting. Byes! 


	21. Secret Meeting in the Common Room

Me: I cant think of anything funny right now so on with the fic.  
  
Kurama Files  
  
The clock struck 11 and Harry got out of bed and went into the common room. There he saw Kurama, Hiei and Yukina waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Harry. Come on over here" Said Kurama.  
  
Harry sat on the couch next to the fire place. Hiei pointer to it and it lit itself.  
  
"Scar of the death storm." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wha." asked Harry, but the fire started speaking.  
  
"silver tears of the fox." Said the fire.  
  
"Shaggy dog howls at the reflection." Said Hiei.  
  
"burning blood of the dragon slain." The fire said.  
  
"Spread the madness, the moon is full." Said Yukina.  
  
"The Gargoyle eats canary creams." The fire said.  
  
"the all seeing white, blue pools of truth." Said Kurama.  
  
"the glass is fogged?" asked the fire.  
  
"pure of blood." Said Kurama.  
  
"that's good to hear." Said the fire. Suddenly the head of Sirus black appeared in the flames.  
  
"Hello, Harry!" said Sirus.  
  
"Sirus! What is all this about?" asked Harry.  
  
"Ask Suuichi." Said Sirus. Harry looked at Kurama.  
  
"I have been sent here to protect the school from the dark lord. Dumbledor requested my help. Hiei and I are the strongest fighters who are magical in Japan. This is my first time at a wizarding school. I had to lie to you because if the others knew, they would be in danger. Only you can know. We have a few other people out there." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hi Harry!" said another head that appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Lupin!" said Harry.  
  
"I know all about your encounter with the dark lord and I know your godfather and Lupin as well. I know their locations and I can contact them at all times." Said Kurama.  
  
"Harry, this is an important matter. You must keep quiet about it." Said a third head in the fire. It was Dumbledor.  
  
"Every once and a while, I will disappear. I will be with the other two and Hiei will be with me. If I'm not with them, I will be on a secret mission with an unknown magical organization. If you have any dreams, I need you to tell me about them. If you do, many more people will be spared a horrible fate." Said Kurama.  
  
"I am a telepath. I can try to make sense of the dream then we can go rescue the victim." Said Hiei.  
  
"Wow. I never would have guessed all of this was going to happen." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes, it is complex. The ministry of magic doesn't even know about this and we must keep it this way at all costs." Said Kurama.  
  
"My goodness. Look what I've gotten myself into on the first day back!" said Harry.  
  
"Yes. Were sorry we had to get you involved, but you're the only one who can help us stop this monster." Said Kurama.  
  
"It's ok. I had a dream something like this would happen." Said Harry.  
  
"Hagrid, McGonnagal, and Sprout are also somewhat involved, but they don't know enough. Its best you don't mention this to them." Said Kurama.  
  
"ok." said Harry.  
  
"One more thing. If someone finds out about this, then Hiei, Yukina, and I will all be arrested and if we will have to loose the trial to keep the wizarding world from harm and we will spend life in Azkaban or be executed. Our lives rest in your ability to keep a secret and cooperate and our ability to do our jobs." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes, Lupin and I will also be caught and killed on the spot, so it all comes down to you, my god son." Said Sirus.  
  
"I will do my best." Said Harry.  
  
"Good luck, Guys." Said Lupin.  
  
"You too, Lupin, Sirus." Said Harry.  
  
"We have to go now. Bye, Harry." Said Sirus.  
  
"Bye!" said Harry.  
  
"Any more questions, Harry?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. What was all that stuff like fox tears and burning dragon blood and stuff?" asked Harry.  
  
"Code talking. Sort of passwords to identify of the people we are talking to. You are the scar of the death storm." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh. I get it." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, get on back to bed, boys. You have class in the morning." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes sir!" said Kurama.  
  
"Goodnight." Said Dumbledor before he disappeared. Yukina put the fire out with her powers and climbed the stairs to her dorm.  
  
"Night onii-san. Night Kur, I mean Suuichi. Night Harry." She said sleepily.  
  
"Goodnight Yukina." Said Hiei.  
  
"Night!" said Kurama.  
  
"Night." Said Harry. They all climbed into their beds and went to sleep. 


	22. Flowers, Classes, Quiddage and Sweet Rev...

Me: still got a road block on the section of my brain labled "Funny". Sorry! Maybe the road block will be moved to the math section if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
ON W/ FIC!  
  
Kurama files  
  
Harry woke up and Kurama and Hiei were gone. He got dressed and went to the great hall with Hermione and Ron. He was much relived when he spotted Kurama talking to Myrtle who was floating on her back laughing hysterically. Hiei was sitting with Yukina and talking to a few other Griffrendoor boys.  
  
"How nice. Suuichi got Myrtle to laugh!" said Hermione.  
  
"I like him. He is really friendly." Said Ron.  
  
"Ya, you would never suspect he was the strongest fighter in Japan." Harry thought.  
  
"Post is here!" said Ron. Pig dropped a letter on Rons' lap and left. The great hall was flooded with owls. Lesly landed on Kuramas' arm and handed him several letters and two news papers. A "Daily Profit" and a "Tokyo Times" another thing was slipped inside the Tokyo times.  
  
"Thank you, Lesly." Said Kurama. Lesly hooted and Kurama pulled a bag from his pocket.  
  
"Can you say "Please? Please?" asked Kurama.  
  
"rr! RRREEE!" screeched Lesly.  
  
"Please?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Reees!" Lesly squawked.  
  
"Close enough. Here." Said Kurama. He opened the bag and gave her a treat. She held the treat in her talons and was about to take off when Kurama asked "aren't we forgetting something?" Lesly gave Kurama a kiss and rubbed her soft feathered had on Kuramas' cheek and flew off.  
  
"How did you get her to do that, Suuichi?" saked Myrtle.  
  
"Well, I have always had a way with animals." Said Kurama.  
  
"That is cool!" said Myrtle. Suddenly, Malfoy threw a book at her, but it passed right through her and hit Kurama on the head.  
  
"Moping, Moaning Mophead Myrtle!" he yelled. Myrtyle began to sob and Kurama picked the book up and thew it back to Malfoy who had turned to face a girl across the table. It hit him in the face so hard that his chair fell over.  
  
"Next time, It'll be a hex that hits you. Not a book." Said Kurama. He Slytheren looked wide eyed and frightened at Kurama while the other tables laughed at Malfoy.  
  
"You mess with my friends, you mess with me and you don't want to mess with me." Said Kurama. Malfoy looked frightened at this threat then he looked embarrassed and hateful of Kurama.  
  
"If he messes with you again, just tell me and I'll beat his ass good." Said Kurama. He said it just loud enough so that Malfoy could hear him.  
  
"Here. I have a surprise for you." Said Kurama. Myrtle stopped cryig when Kurama pulled somthinf out of his hair.  
  
"What is your favorite color?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Purple." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Just a seed? Nothing up my sleeves." Said Kurama. He squeezed the seed and it grew a stem out of one side and a beautiful purple sunflower blossomed out of the other.  
  
"For you, Madam!" said Kurama. He bowed and Presented Myrtle the flower. Myrtle clapped and giggled and took the flower.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it! It is so pretty! What else can you do?" asked Myrtle.  
  
"I do any flower of any size and color." Said Kurama.  
  
"What a neat trick!" said Myrtle.  
  
"Students! I have an announcment to make! Griffendoor has two openings for Quiddage! Try outs are after lunch in the stadium." Said Dumbledoor.  
  
"Oh! Have you finished eating, Suuichi? Because I can take you out to practice for a while before class." Said Harry.  
  
"Yes. Lets hurry! Would you care to come, Myrtle?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Sure. I'll watch!" said Myrtle.  
  
"I'm coming too!" said Hiei.  
  
They went out on the field and harry realized Kurama and Hiei dident have broomstciks.  
  
"you forgot your broomstick, Suuichi." Said Harry.  
  
"No problem." Said Kurama. He pulled out his wand and said "Accico Broomstick!"  
  
His broomstick flew out the window of the dorm and landed at his feet.  
  
"Cool." Said Harry.  
  
"Up!" said Kurama. The broomstick swung up and landed in his hand.  
  
"Nice. Firebolt 2000's." Said Harry.  
  
"I've modified them so they're even faster than 2003's." Said Kurama.  
  
"that will help a lot." Said Harry. He took out some tennise balls and they practiced dodging. Then they got a soccer ball and Harry tried to get it from Kurama and Kurama practiced scoring while Hiei practiced blocking.  
  
"You two are really good." Said Harry.  
  
"Thanks." They said.  
  
"We had better get ready for class." Said Kurama.  
  
"Bye, Suuichi!" said Myrtle.  
  
"Goodbye Myrtle." Said Kurama. Kurama grabbed Harry and pulled him onto his broomstick and took off for the dorm window with Hiei close behind.  
  
"good idea." Said Harry. When they reached the window, all of the boys were watching them.  
  
"You guys can make the team easy!" said George.  
  
"Ya. You are really good." Said Fred.  
  
"Thanks." Said Kurama. They all grabbed their bags and headed to Herbiology.  
  
"Hello professor Sprout. Its nice to see you again." Said Kurama.  
  
"Likewise, Dear. Likewise." Said Professor Sprout.  
  
The time flew by fast and Kurama sat between Hermione and Nevil. The two people with the highest grades in this class. Turned out they would be writing a report on an assigned plant with their assigned partners. Kuramas' partner was Nevil, and they had the Venus fly trap. Hieis' partner was Hermione and they had the whomping willow, and Yukinas' partner was Ron and they had Gillyweed.  
  
"This one should be an easy a, right Nevil?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Ya! We have the whole week to finish it!" said Nevil.  
  
"Next is Hagrids' class. Care of Magical Creatures!" said Kurama.  
  
"hopefully we wont have Skrewets." Said Harry.  
  
"What?" asked Kurama.  
  
"You don't want to know!" everyone said. 


	23. Twanys' Predictions and a New Mission

Me: THANKS TO MISS KAKYOU, I HAVE NEW IDEAS TO WRITE IN! BUT YOU MUST WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPPIE!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"Hello, class." Said Hagrid.  
  
"Hello Hagrid." The class responded.  
  
"You will be happy to hear this year we are not doing skrewets." Said Hagrid. The class cheered.  
  
"We're doing Dragons." Said Hagrid. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Don't worry! We're going to Hogsmade and selecting eggs. We will hatch them, feed them for a while, then send them off with Ron Weaslys' brother bill who happens to be right here!" said Hagrid.  
  
"BILL!" said Ron. He went over and hugged his brother.  
  
"Hey, Ron. Well, lets get going and we'll pick out our eggs." Said Bill. They all went into Hogsmade and everyone choose their eggs. Kurama chose a faint green one, Hiei choose a black one with red spots, Yukina choose a light blue one, Nevil choose a yellow one, Harry choose a blue and green spotted one, Ron choose an orange one and Hermione choose a white one with rainbow spots.  
  
"Now, you will all get an incubator and then I will leave you to the rest. You have to figure out what to do. There are books in the library on what to do. I cant help you. You must monitor the egg and keep a daily log which I will give you to fill out. Your egg hatches and the dragon lives, you get an a. just leave the egg in the incubator and don't try, you fail. They wont start growing until you put them into the incubator and the deadline to have a baby dragon is the 31st of October. Understand?" asked Hagrid.  
  
"Yes." Said the class.  
  
"lunch time! Off with you!" said Hagrid.  
  
Kurama ate lunch quickly, ran down and got a few books on dragons and Venus fly traps and then trained with Hiei for the rest of the break. They went to the field for tryouts with wishes of luck from the other Griffendoors. Oddly enough, only three other students tried for the spot.  
  
"the results of your tests will be posted in the common room tomorrow." Said Madam Hooch.  
  
"Yes Madam Hooch." Everyone said. Kurama went to McGonnagals class with a late note that he had tried out for the team. Their project was to try to turn their Quills into birds.  
  
"That was cool! I've transformed myself but never other objects!!" said Kurama.  
  
"You've transformed YOURSELF?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. It is another one of m powers." Said Kurama.  
  
"Can you prove it?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. In the common room when we're done eating." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok." Said Hermione.  
  
"I didn't even know you could do that." Hiei Whispered.  
  
"Standard package for a fox demon. Almost every fox demon can." Kurama whispered back.  
  
"Next is professor Flitwick." Said Ron.  
  
"Today, we will be reviewing a few basic spells. For starters, WINGARDAN LEVEOSA!" said Professor Flitwick as he lifted his desk with a swish and flick of his wand.  
  
"You try now. Ready Go!"  
  
"WINGARDAIN LEVEOSA!" everyone said. Their books left their desks and floated into the air. Then they came back down again. They practiced the basic spells and had a test. No homework.  
  
"Now we have Twany! If you ask me, she is a few cards short of a deck." Said Hermione.  
  
"We'll see." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ah! We have newcomers! These are not ordinary people! They are very aware of the future and can communicate with the spirits! And we seem to have a telepath. You young man." Said Professor Twany.  
  
"How did you know?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I just do!" said Professor Twany.  
  
"I also know that this young man can also use telekinesis! All three of them were demons in the past life! The three of them are unusually in tuned with the supernatural!" she said.  
  
"She is good." Said Kurama.  
  
"I didn't know you were a telepath!" said Ron.  
  
"Now you know." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok, what am I thinking?" asked Hermione.  
  
"you are thinking how stupid this class is and why you bother to take it. you also wish that you could get out of here and finish your half finished report on the whomping willow." Said Kurama.  
  
"He's right!" said Hermione. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Ok, how about me?" asked Ron.  
  
"You are wondering if I can really read minds and you are trying to remember if you fed your new pet rat, Scabbers the second." Said Hiei.  
  
"Wow! He is right!" said Ron. Everyone was amazed.  
  
"Well, we'll begin with the tea leaf reading." Said Professor Twany.  
  
"Oh MY! This is a bad omen! A bad omen indeed!! You have had a tragic past life and you will be killed by things involving it!" said Professor Twany as she looked at Kuramas cup.  
  
"It also says before that, you will find a relative that you thought had died and be happy." Said Professor Twany.  
  
"Don't worry. Last year, I died!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Ya. She dose it every year." Said Ron.  
  
"This should be an interesting project." said Kurama once class was over. They had to study the stars and tell what they say. Now people were asking Hiei and Kurama what they are thinking, but they stopped when Heie and Kurama sent them Telepathic messages to stop asking them.  
  
Kurama and the others ate their dinner quickly so they could get to the common room first and Kurama could transform for them.  
  
"Ok, what should I change into?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Um, how about a rabbit." Said Hermione. Kurama gave his wand to Hiei and put a leaf on his head then POOF! In the spot Kurama was in there was a little white rabbit.  
  
"WOW!" said Hermione. There was another poof and Kurama was standing there.  
  
"How about a bird? A scarlet Macaw." Said Ron. Kurama put the leaf on his head again and POOF! There was a scarlet macaw.  
  
"Hello! Polly want a cracker! WUZ UP!" said the Kurama/parrot. Poof! And he turned back to himself.  
  
"Cool." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, Suuichi! Do you want to start on the report now?" Nevil asked. He had just gotten there.  
  
"Sure. I have the books already." Said Kurama. They sat at a table in the common room and studied and copied facts down for about two hours before Kurama suggested that they work on their other homework for a while. Kurama helped Nevil a bit with Twanys' assignment for an hour and then he decided to put his egg into the incubator. he wrote in his log a description of the egg and what kind of dragon he thought it would be. He wrote in the temperature he thought it should be, how long the egg should be incubated, the predicted hatch day and todays date.  
  
Then he went and re-read his mail.  
  
Kurama. You and Hiei are needed for a mission. It is in the Maki. Yusuke and Kuwabara will meet you there. A young demon has been captured and is being forced to play her unique instrument. She is being kept in a castle in the northeast Maki and they are expecting a fire lord to come to them. This is all we know.  
  
Koenma  
  
"I suggest we move tonight. The sooner the better." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok. I'll contact Dumbledor." Said Kurama.  
  
"And I'll leave a note for Harry!" said Yukina.  
  
"Good. You can help us a lot, Yukina." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yes I can!" said Yukina. 


	24. Twanys' Pridiction Comes True

"WELCOME TO THE PARTY! NOW IRS A SUGAR HIGH SLEEPOVER HURRICANE PARTY! THE HURRICANE CLAUDETT IS GONNA POUND MY HOUSE TO THE GROUND! TODAY, WE HAVE KAKYOU WITH US! WELCOME!  
  
Kak.: thanks! Hi, or should I say, SUGAR HIGH!  
  
Me: SUGAR HIGH WILL DO!  
  
Kak: BIG CANDY!  
  
Me: HELP YOURSELF! (chuggs 10 foot pixy stick)  
  
Kat: NOW WE ENTER THE HAUNTED HOUSE!  
  
FQ: YAY!  
  
Jess: I LOVE SPOOKY!  
  
Ravin: Ya, lets just get this over with so I can make out with Hiei.  
  
Kak.: HEIE! MINE!  
  
Hiei: uh oh! MY X IS BACK TO DISTROY ME!  
  
Kak: X?! YOU HAVE A NEW WOMAN! WHERE IS SHE! I'LL DISTROY HER THEN SMUTHER YOU WITH KISSES!  
  
Hiei: I hope she means chocolate.  
  
Ravin: HIEI BELONGS TO ME!  
  
Kat: CAT FIGHT!  
  
FQ: hey, Sarah, how about some popcorn?  
  
Me; Sure!  
  
(RAAW! HISS! MEOW! GURRRR!)  
  
Selena: HOW PERFECTLY GRUSOME! THAT'S THE WAY! UH HU UH HU I LIKE IT UH HU! UH HU!  
  
Me; Otay, whatever. (My words are Otay, and Yeper Doodles!) (BLAST YOU KAYTI FOR GETTING ME HOOKED ON YEPER DOODLES AND MAMMA SITA!) (Jar Jar Binkx is cute!)  
  
ON with the fic!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"There is the lord. Hiei, you can act as the lord and rescue the lady. It will be more simple that way." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok." Said Hiei.  
  
"I'll take him out." Said Kurama. He sneaked up behind the fire lord and killed him with one sweep of his Rose whip.  
  
"Smooth. Now, I'll take it from here." Said Hiei.  
  
He entered the castle and was escorted to a feast.  
  
"Ah, you have arrived. BRING OUT THE ENTERTAINMENT!" yelled the lord of the castel. A young girl with red hair and green eyes was forced into the room. She looked like a mini Kurama, but she was a girl. She was Yukina sized. She played a shell and the music was beautiful.  
  
"That girl. May I see her after dinner?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Certainly. She wont let anyone touch her though." The lord warned.  
  
"I will touch her. I came here to tame her anyway." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yes. I have faith in you." Said the lord. He took hold of the girls' face and looked at her. She spit inhis face and he slapped her, but she didn't flinch. Just stood there.  
  
"Go wash up, wench." Said the lord. She turned without speaking and left the room.  
  
Hiei went into the room she was kept in and sent her a telepathic message.  
  
"Ok, I'm here to rescue you. I need you to act like your being raped to convince the guards that I'm doing my job. I'm a Spirit detective sent by Koenma to rescue you." Hiei sent the message.  
  
"I also am a telepath. I can do that. Thank you so much." The girl said.  
  
Hiei came into the girls' room and Hiei knocked things over and the girl screamed and when they thought the guards were convinced, he picked her up and jumped out the window and landed in front of Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama.  
  
"Oh, my god. TRIXY!" said Kurama.  
  
"KURAMA?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes! Its me!" said Kurama.  
  
"Oh KURAMA!" she yelped and she jumped up and hugged him. She began sobbing into Kuramas' shoulder and to the Spirit Detectives surprise, tears began to slip down Kuramas' cheeks as well.  
  
"Uh, Kurama? What is going on here?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, Guys, meet my little sister Trixy." Said Kurama.  
  
"Woah! Your little sister?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yep. She is a few years younger than me." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh, Hiei. How can I ever repay you for rescuing me? I will start with this!" said Trixy. She gave Hiei a kiss on the cheek. Hiei blushed tomato red.  
  
"Oh, little sister, are the others alive?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I think so. They think I am dead though." Said Trixy.  
  
"then there's a chance." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I missed you big brother." Said Trixy.  
  
"I know. I missed you too! I was afraid you had been killed!" said Kurama.  
  
"No. I promised you when you were dying, I would live on and wait for your return." Said Trixy.  
  
"Yes you did. I haven't seen you in your human form in a while now." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya. I hate using it. remember the song, Onni-kun?" asked Trixy.  
  
"Yes. I remember." Said Kurama.  
  
"Will you sing it?" asked Trixy. Suddenly there was yelling in the castle and Kurama said "First, lets kick some ass and run away." Said Kurama.  
  
"Just like old times." Said Trixy. She untied her Kimono and threw it off to reveal a fighting suit that matched Kuramas.  
  
"fox, ready." Said Kurama.  
  
"Lion fish ready." Said Trixy.  
  
"Dragon, lets kick some bad guy ass." Said Hiei.  
  
"Whoever kills the most gets to slaughter the lord of the castle. Ready, GO1" said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, Onni-kun? Lets scare them shitless first." Said Trixy.  
  
"Ok." Said Kurama. His eyes glowed red and his hair turned white. He grew claws and fangs and five tails. The red cleared and his eyes were amber. Trixys' eyes also glowed red and her hair turned black. She grew claws fangs and a black tail. When the red cleared, her eyes were bright blue. Hiei turned into his demon form and the men took one look at them.  
  
"RUN! THE SILVER KITSUNE! THAT BRAT MUST HAVE KNOWN HIM!  
  
"That's right. I am the girls' brother and you have angered me and the forbidden twins! Prepare to die at the hand of the silver kitsune, the black kitsune, and the forbidden twins!" said Kurama in his most Eire spooky voice. The men almost pissed in their pants as they turned around and ran. Kurama, Trixy. Yukina and Hiei all laughed at the site.  
  
"Three two one, BEGIN!" said Kurama. The four of them attacked the men and Yusuke and Kuwabara just stood there.  
  
"Hey, are we gonna let them have all the fun? Lets go!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Right!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ok., I win!" I killed 297!" said Kurama.  
  
"Yep, you won. I got 292." Said Hiei.  
  
"I got 283." Said Trixy.  
  
"I got 157." Said Yukina.  
  
"I got 273." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"and I got 281." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I will let my sister do the honors. She deserves it, but first, I get to scare him Shitless." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hurray! My brother's good at this part." Said Trixy. They went into the castle and found the lord in his quarters.  
  
"THE SILVER KITSUNE! BUT YOUR DEAD!" yelled the lord.  
  
"No. I have been reborn. You have angered me by keeping my sister imprisoned for your entertainment. Now, you will pay." Said Kurama.  
  
"No! no! No!" the lord yelped. Trixy stepped in the room and moved to the lord.  
  
"I'll finish you quickly." Said Trixy. She swiped at him with the razor sharp claws and he was killed.  
  
"Good work, sis." Said Kurama. Suddenly Kurama fell to the ground.  
  
"ONNI-KUN!" yelled Trixy. one group of men stood behind him and Kurama had a sword through his back.  
  
"KURAMA!" Yelled Hiei. He jumped up and killed the men behind Kurama then Yusuke picked Kurama up and left him with Trixy.  
  
"Are you ok, Kurama?" asked Trixy tearfully.  
  
"I have survived worse." Said Kurama.  
  
"here, I'll get that sword out." Said Hiei. He pulled on the sword and Kurama yelped.  
  
"Got it. you ok?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I feel strange. I think they put something on that sword." Said Kurama.  
  
"Don't you die on me! I cant handle that again!" said Trixy.  
  
"I wont." Said Kurama just before he fainted. his hair went back to red and his tails, claws and fangs disappeared.  
  
"Shit! They poisoned him! I know the antidote!" said Trixy. she ran and got some plants and turned them into a paste. Kurama was breathing heavily now and was running a fever.  
  
"Hold on. Almost done." Said Trixy. she took the paste and rubbed it on the wounds. Thefever vanished in a matter of minutes and so did the wound. Kurama woke up a few minutes after he was healed.  
  
"Hey. Kuroneue said hi." Said Kurama.  
  
"You took ten years off my life doing that." Said Trixy.  
  
"Hey, Kuroneue visits often. Sometimes in my dreams, sometimes when stuff like this. I sense his spirit now. We know you're here, Kuroneue, you sneaky bastard." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, Bat boy! I know you can hear me." Said Trixy.  
  
"Bat boy?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Nickname." Said Trixy.  
  
"We have to get back." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya. We need to go now." Said Hiei.  
  
"Where?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"I cant tell you. I gave Detectives honor I wouldn't tell. Yukina, Hiei and I will not be back until summer, though." Said Kurama.  
  
"ok. Well, we better go." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Kurama, OWL!" said Hiei. the owl smacked Kurama in the face.  
  
"Hello." Said Kurama. The owl held lot its foot and it had a note attached to it.  
  
"For me?" asked Kurama. The owl hooted and nodded.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama. He gave it a treat and sent it back.  
  
"Trixy, your coming with us." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya!" said Trixy. then they set off to Hogwarts again. 


	25. Potions, Post and New Quiddage Players

Kak: GURR! DIE!  
  
Ravin: WHY DON'T YOU F***** GO TO H***  
  
KAK: (*&^@(*^$((*$^#(^$#(&@!($)!&_$^@($(@*$^(*$(*&#$(_*#^$_(!#^$*&!@$%%)(&_ $^&%*&(*^^&)(*+&*&(&&*)*)(^*&(U!  
  
Ravin: OH YA WELL &T)@^(*$^@*&^(@*^$*&^(_^&&@*$#*^!*(#^$*&)%)%*^%%#)+_)(*&^%^%)&^()&(*%&$&%*&% &^%*&%*&%*)&%*&%*&%*&%*&%*&%*)&#&)(&+$@(&@*)$^!_#*~_*#@( $6_)&)(&$#)_&!(*$^)+&@*^!$)(+*&*^!()$&+)&)(!&+$*@&^(_@!$^(*!^(*@^$(!*^$(*@&$ (*!@&_@(*@^!@@!*$^!@(*& U!  
  
Me: HEY STOP! Its Kaks' turn to have Hiei. besides, she requested it in a review.  
  
Ravin : ok.  
  
Me: ok, enough excitement. The hurricanes gonna hit my house tomorrow or the next day. I am staying but I am still scared of the twisters that it could produce. And I'm afraid it will make me loose my Data! Well, on w/ the fic before I have to go board up my windows!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"You promised, Kurama. I will sing the part mom use to sing." Said Trixy.  
  
"Ok, Trixy. I'll sing it." said Kurama.  
  
Kurama:  
  
Don't loose your way with each passing day. You've come so far Don't throw it away. Live believing Dreams are for weaving Wonders are waiting to start  
  
Live your story Faith, hope and glory, Hold to the truth in your heart  
  
If we hold on together, I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever where clouds roll by. For you and I.  
  
Trixy:  
  
Souls in the wind Must learn how to fend. Seek out a star. Hold on till the end.  
  
Valley mountains. There is a fountain Washes our tears all away.  
  
Waves are swaying. Someone is praying "please let us come home to stay!"  
  
if we hold on together I know our dreams will never die. Dreams see us through to forever Where clouds roll by For you and I  
  
Both:  
  
If life should leave us In the dark We'll dream above the sun! In the darkness Feel the light Warm a heart Everyone!  
  
If we hold on together I know our dreams will never die! Dreams see us through to forever As high As souls can fly Where clouds roll by For you and I.  
  
"Bravo. You two should be pros." Said Hiei.  
  
"Thanks!" they said.  
  
"Hey! I just realized something!" said Kurama.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Twanys' prediction! It was right!" said Kurama.  
  
"Ya. It was." Said Hiei.  
  
"there's the castle." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wow! Why are we here?" asked Trixy.  
  
"You are a water mange. Hiei is a fire mange. I am a plant mange. We are here to focus our powers." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wow! This is cool!" said Trixy. in the morning the sorting hat was brought out again and Trixy was added to Griffendoor.  
  
"the girl looks exactly like you, Suuichi." Said Harry.  
  
"That is because she is my long lost sister." Said Kurama.  
  
"Amazing." Said Ron.  
  
"Hi! My name's Trixy." said Trixy. they introduced each other and then went to potions.  
  
"Ah, looks like we have a few new students. They may have potential." Said Snape.  
  
"What are your names? Starting with the boy in black." asked Snape.  
  
"Hiei Janshi." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yukina Janshi." Said Yukina.  
  
"Suuichi Minnamo." Said Kurama.  
  
"Trixy Minnamo." Said Trixy.  
  
"Yes. They are from Japan. Many good potion makers come from Japan. Now to the lesson. You will each have partners and you will make an antivenom for the bite of a rattlesnake. If your rat dies, you fail. You have until next Friday. Now we will review how to make the antivenom." Said Snape. The class was interesting and Snape kept looking at Hiei for some reason.  
  
"Looks like Snape is impressed with you." Said Harry.  
  
"He bloody hates us." Said Ron.  
  
"I don't see a reason for him to hate you." Said Hiei.  
  
"trust me. He hates us." Said Harry.  
  
"C'mon Suuichi. They posted the names of the new players in the common room." Said Harry.  
  
"Coming." Said Kurama. They got into the common room and people were crowded around the paper by the fireplace.  
  
"The new keeper; Hiei Janshi!" said Harry.  
  
"Congratulations!" said Ron.  
  
"and the new chaser is, SUUICHI MINNAMO! YOU GUYS DID IT!" yelled Harry.  
  
"YES! HI FIVE!" said Trixy.  
  
"Congrats, guys. I look forward to seeing you in action in tomorrows practice." Said George.  
  
"thanks!" said Kurama.  
  
"our first game is with Slytheren. We'll beat the snot out of them!" said Harry.  
  
"I've been wanting to do something to embarrass slithered. Malfoy gives me a bad feeling." Said Kurama.  
  
"I know. He has a strange Ki." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok, whatever." Said Ron.  
  
"Hermione, did you see my owl come in this morning?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, and she flew up to the boys' dorm and dropped of a few letters." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you. I need to go see if my mother has written to me." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok, we'll wait down here." Said Ron. Kurama got six letters. He brought them down to the common room and read them. One was from Sirus and Lupin, one was from Koenma, and there was one from Selestual, one from Yusuke, one from Kuwabara and one from his mother. He left the one from Koenma and the one from Sirus and Lupin under his pillow.  
  
"Yes. From mother. " said Kurama.  
  
"What dose it say?" asked Ron.  
  
"It says she is glad I made it to the school without trouble and she says my little brother says hi. Seems he won the first race at his school. She says she wants to hear from me and she wants to know if I had made any new friends." Said Kurama. He left out the part about where she asked about the mission and if he had found any signs of the dark lord.  
  
"Yusuke wrote us too. It is addressed to all four of us and so did Kuwabara. They got my message that told them to give any message they want delivered to me to Lesly. They want to know where we are and if they can visit. Seems the students are disappointed that I wont be teaching." Said Kurama.  
  
"Wow! Hold on. You're a teacher?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes. I teach fifth grade." Said Kurama.  
  
"But your still too young to teach !" said Ron.  
  
"He is a boy genius. He graduated collage a few years ago.  
  
"Oh. That makes sense." Said Hermione.  
  
"Hiei, Yukina, Trixy, I need to talk with you." Said Kurama. They began speaking in Japanese. They heard something about Dumbledoor.  
  
"We need to go. We will be back in a few hours." Said Trixy. The four of them waked out the portrait hole.  
  
"I wonder what that was about." Said Ron.  
  
"It may have been the letter he was reading." Said Harry.  
  
"There's something strange about them. They are trust worthy but they are somehow different." Said Ron.  
  
"Its probably a Japanese thing." Said Hermione. 


	26. Dobby, Winky, and the Staff Meeting

Me: Welcome back! We have three new gusts today!  
  
She is one of my best friends. She wants to be called Yohei, Midoriko, or Kayonie, but I am extremely lazy today, so we will call her YMK. She is irresistible to males because of her Ki. She is a demon stripper and she doses it just to see the looks on their faces. She is part fox demon, part dog demon and all too sexy, WELCOME YMK!  
  
Next we have someone by the look of her review, very considerate of others feelings. She is an overactive cat demon. She has a feisty temper, but can be very kind at times. She has Icy blue eyes is also part ice demon. Her hair is waist length and is shimmering silver with gold ears and gold highlights! Her name is Kasama 'Shinimigami' (the last part of her name is just a nickname) but like I said. I am lazy today so we are gonna call her KS. Ok? Moving on.  
  
My computers' keyboard got fried and I saved her info on it, and so I cant access it until the new keyboard comes (tomorrow most likely) to get the info. The postman will also be bringing my birthday present! SATERDAY JULY 19 2003 I TURN TWELVE! YAY!  
  
Anyway, she is from Europe (which I think is too cool!) and I met her through instant messenger. She is a huge fan of teenage Koenma. For now, we'll call her Teenage Koenmas Girl. Very fitting of her. For short, TKG. WELCOME GIRLS!  
  
YMK: REUKA! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE U!  
  
Me: that's my demon name.  
  
NOTE TO COURTNY AKA YMK: please call me! I lost your number and I have to talk to you ASAP!  
  
KS: great to be here! Wow. Nice bachlorette pad you got going here.  
  
Me: well, you're now my new hommie, dudet!  
  
KS: groovy!  
  
TKG: ya, sykadellick, dudet.  
  
Me: lets review the guests.  
  
Selena: skittle-loving munchkin. Excitable and suffers morning randomnessitus.  
  
Fire Queen (FQ): a blank brain.  
  
Kat: Very odd but in a good way.  
  
Ravin: quiet fire demon (much like Hiei.) cusses a lot. One of my anime loving hommies.  
  
Kakyou (Kak): loves Hiei  
  
Kasama 'Shinimigami (KS): cat demon with a temper.  
  
Courtney (YMK): part fox demon, part dog demon and all attitudes. A stripper. Also one of my anime loving homies.  
  
Jess: thinks her brother is tom riddle. If you call him Voldemort, her other side takes over (like launch from DB if she sneezes) also one of my anime loving homies.  
  
That about dose it. On with my fic!  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"Canary Creams." Said Kurama. The gargoyle began going up revealing a staircase. The four of them went up it and into Dumbledoors office.  
  
"Is something wrong, Suuichi?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Indeed. There have been double the normal deaths today and they weren't supposed to happen. They were all wizards or witches and were killed by the Ava Kadava. The killing curse. All were killed by lord Voldamort and were in or near the village of Hogsmade. The dark lord is in the forbidden forest." Said Kurama.  
  
"That is bad. What do you suggest? My mind is too stressed to think at the moment." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Well, I think we should keep this from the students and the ministry of magic. They will send dementors who will not only upset the students and cause them to panic, but the dark lord could turn them agenst us. We should have the teachers patrolling the school at night and we should go ahead and have the Quiddage match. That way students won't suspect anything, therefore everyone is calm. We should have the teachers by every entrance, just in case Voldamort trys something." Said Kurama.  
  
"I think your idea will work. I will alert the other teachers at the meeting tonight. You must come and explain your plan. Its time that they knew." Said Dumbledor. Fawks the phoenix suddenly flew over and landed in Kuramas lap. He prodded Kuramas' chest with its beak as if he were looking for something.  
  
"Fawks only dose that when he smells blood. Are you hurt?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Trixy fixed it. I am fine. I probably just didn't wash all of the blood out of my clothes." Said Kurama.  
  
"Good." Said Dumbledor. Fawks convinced that Kurama was fine, began playing with his hair.  
  
"He seems to like you." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes he dose. Either that or he just likes my hair…" said Kurama.  
  
"I like your hair, Onii-kun. I use to play with it all the time before we got separated." Said Trixy.  
  
"Yes. I remember that." Said Kurama.  
  
"Professor. I believe that the dark lord will try to pursue us to join him. As you know, Kurama is the scorce of every plant manges' power. Not to mention my fire powers, Yukinas' ice powers, and Trixys' water powers are also abnormally high. He will want our powers. Just the other day, Kurama was reenergizing, causing a massive wave of power to surge from his body. The dark lord had to have noticed it. We four need to stick together and if there are any other manges here, they also need to be under close surveillance." Said Hiei.  
  
"True, you are a clever, brave, and strong group." Said Dumbledor. The five of them discussed who guarded where in the castle and evacuation plans until dinner was over.  
  
"Ah, Argus. Would you go get Dobby for me?" asked Dumbledor when Filch and miss Norise walked into the office.  
  
"Sure professor." Said Filch.  
  
"Who may I ask is Dobby?" asked Yukina.  
  
"Dobby is a house elf who works in the castle. He will provide you with some food." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Dobby is here sir." Said A small green elf outside the door.  
  
"Dobby, these students are Suuichi, Trixy, Hiei, and Yukina. Will you please provide them with some dinner?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"It would be my pleasure sir!" said Dobby.  
  
"Just follow Dobby. After you get some food, come back here for the board meeting." Said Dumbledor. They followed Dobby into the kitchen where hundreds of the little elves were already cooking for them.  
  
"I wondered where the food came from." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yes. They are good cooks." Said Kurama.  
  
"Here you are, sirs. Ma'am." Squeaked a small female elf.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Yukina.  
  
"I am Winky, miss." Said the little elf.  
  
"Well, Winkey, thank you. All of you elves are good at your jobs." Said Yukina.  
  
"Thank you miss." Said Winkey. Then she bustled over to help the others clean up. They ate their food over Dobbys story of how he was freed by Harry Potter.  
  
"That was a wonderful story and wonderful food, Dobby. My complements to everyone here." Said Trixy.  
  
"Goodbye, everyone!" said Dobby. The four of them headed back up to the board meeting. 


	27. Death Eaters at the Quiddage Match

Me: GREETINGS! Tomorrow is the day I turn 12 and I am so damn exited! I got to open one of my presents early and it was the COOLEST stereo a girl could ask for! Cds, cassettes, am fm radio, clock, I can record songs on it, it has two speakers, and it is really cool looking!  
  
I found Teen Koenma s' girls' file. Here is a description of her. Her real name is princess Saishi Tasekai(PST). She is a bossy person, but she's very sweet as long as you don't get her mad. She has two forms, a toddler and a Teenage form. She wears a pink and red kimono-like dress in toddler form, and a more advanced version in Teenage form. She has light blue eyes, brown hair, and she has a teething ring in her mouth. Saisha likes candy. She is a long time friend of Koenma.  
  
Koenma: Man! I better get into my cool form to please her.  
  
PST: hello prince Koenma. It is nice to see u again.  
  
Koenma: why did you come to the Lafox Dimension, princess.  
  
PST: enough formalities. I came cause Sarah told me u were coming and there would be candy so I thought we could get sugar high together.  
  
Koenma: sounds good. Lolly pop?  
  
PST: YAY!  
  
Me: aaaaaaaw! So sweet. On with the fic.  
  
Kurama files  
  
" oh my. I knew this year would be a dusey, but this is ridiculous! Detectives from a world of dead people who control elements. The return of the dark lord. This is just hectic." Said Professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Yes, I know, but it was for the good of the school.  
  
"They are the grim reapers! They could have killed countless students!" said Madam Prophy.  
  
"Actually, the grim reaper is a bounce blue haired bubblehead who rides through the sky collecting the deceased and taking them back to Spirit World on a wooden oar wich she can summon out of thin air." Said Kurama.  
  
"I really have lost my mind." Said Professor Sprout.  
  
"Actually, he is telling the truth. I have met her. Her name is Botan." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Ok. We will keep this a secret. We agree with the plan." Said Snape.  
  
"Thank you." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"I thought there was something about you that was different." Said Snape.  
  
"Yes. We get that a lot." Said Hiei.  
  
"Festinating." Said Snape.  
  
"Alright, to bed with the four of you. I know two people who need to rest up for a match tomorrow." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes sir. The four of them chimed. Then they went back to the common room.  
  
"Ok, what happened? I need to know." Said Harry.  
  
"Its nothing to worry about. Just working out a few glitches in the plan with Dumbledor. Now we need to rest for the match tomorrow. We cant win with a sleepy Seeker, Chaser and Keeper" Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. I was just worried." Said Harry and they all went to sleep.  
  
They met the team in the field and prepared to play.  
  
"And we have two new players for Griffrendoor. Minnamo the new Chaser and Janshi the new Keeper." Said Jordan.  
  
"And the Quaffel is up! Let the game begin!" Jordan yelled.  
  
Kurama raced for the Quaffel and got to it before the others. He went straight up to throw the other chasers and then threw it to the other Griffrendoor chaser and acted like he still and it. he raced to the other side of the field ahead of the other Griffrendoor chaser and the others followed him. He turned around and showed them empty hands and laughed as the other chaser for Griffrendoor made a goal.  
  
"A clever team plan by Minnamo puts Griffrendoor with ten points!" yelled Jordan. Kurama grabbed the Quaffel again and maneuvered in and out of the other players to confuse them and passed to the other Griffrendoor chaser. She was almost to the goal and the others were hot on her heels. She threw Kurama the Quaffel and he scored.  
  
"Another ten points to Griffrendoor! Minnamos' broom maneuvering and speed are really helping him" said Jordan.  
  
"Looks like Potter has caught site of the snitch! Remember. The team that catches the snitch gets 150 points. If potter catches it, it will be a win." Said Jordan.  
  
"MINNAMO! LEFT!" yelled George. The Bluger hit Kurama in the stomach knocking him off of his broom. To everyones' surprise, his broom raced after him and caught him.  
  
"Due to a hard hit from a Bluger, Minnamo has fallen off of his broom and dropped the Quaffel. Surprisingly, his broom saved him, but Slytheren has possession of the Quaffel!" said Jordan.  
  
"You ok, Minnamo?" asked George.  
  
"Ya. I'm fine." Said Kurama.  
  
"The Slytheren team is making its way to the Griffrendoor goal! Oh! Beautiful save by Janshi! Griffrendoor regains possession!" said Jordan.  
  
"Potter and Malfoy are going neck and neck for the snitch! Oh1 that had to hurt! Malfoy is knocked off his broom from a bludger! Potter has the snitch! Griffrendoor wins! Hold on? What's that up in the sky above the Slytheren side?" asked Jordan. Everyone looked up to see a fleet of cloaked creatures coming towards Harry. Kurama raced over and Jumped off his broom twenty feet in the air and landed on his feet between the creatures and harry. He whipped out his wand.  
  
"Students! Stay where you are!" said McGonnal. The teachers waited to see if they were needed.  
  
"Crousio." Said one of the creatures. Kurama screamed as he was hit with the caratigus curse. He continued to stay on his feet with this want raised.  
  
"T-take this…EXPELLEARMUS!" yelled Kurama as the shot the disarming curse at the creature. The curse was blocked by another creature. Kuramas' vision began to fade.  
  
"all of the teachers ran over to help Kurama but Hiei got there first and flame broiled the creatures causing them to run away. Kurama fell to his knees breathing heavily and holding a hand to his chest. Harry ran to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Y-Yes. Just give me a moment." Said Kurama.  
  
"it was after me. Why did you do that?" asked Harry.  
  
"friends never let friends get hurt without giving they guy who wants to hurt them a bit of hell." Said Kurama. Trixy jumped out of the stands and ran to Kurama followed by Yukina who also ran to help Kurama. Kurama fainted and Harry was very frightened. Yukina checked his pulse and breathing and smiled at Harry.  
  
"He will be fine. He just needs to catch his breath." Said Yukina. The teachers were now all around Kurama so the Students couldn't tell what was happening. Hermione, Ron, Nevil, and even Moaning Myrtle ran over to see if everyone was alright. What they saw gave them quite a scare. Kurama was lying with his head on Trixys lap and there was blood on his robes.  
  
"Oh, NO! is he…" asked Hermione.  
  
"No. he will be fine. He just needs to catch his breath." Said Trixy. the rest of the Griffrendoor team gathered around and Hiei pushed through them. The Slytheren team also went to see what happened.  
  
"Well, spill it! what just happened?" asked the Slytheren team captain.  
  
"Minnamo was hit with one of the forbidden curses." Said Griffendoors team captain.  
  
"Is he still alive?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Yes." Said Hiei.  
  
"oh. Good. I cant wait to have a rematch." Said the Slytheren team captain. Fred and George picked Kurama up and helped him get to the hospital wing. He stayed the night and all of the students were in the cafeteria for safety. Moaning Myrtle hung around Kuramas bed and Harry was pried away from Kurama to go to bed. Kurama stirred and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry so he blinked a few times and jumped when he realized Myrtle was hovering above him with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Oh, myrtle. You startled me." Said Kurama.  
  
"then we are even. You scared me with that stunt on the field. Griffrendoor won and the team had to be dragged away from you. Harry especially. He had to be walked out by Dumbledor." Giggled Myrtle.  
  
"why am I not surprised." Laughed Kurama.  
  
"I thought it was very heroic of you. Though I know you know I secretly hoped you would die so we could be even better friends." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Yes. I thought you would think something like that." Said Kurama.  
  
"I cant believe you had one of the forbidden curses put on you. Those death eaters took off when Dumbledor came over." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Yes. Im sure they did. Is everyone else alright?" asked Kurama.  
  
"yes everyone is fine, but they are all worried out of their minds." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Thank you for staying here Myrtle. I will probably out in the morning." Said Kurama.  
  
"good. I will see you in the morning." Said Myrtle.  
  
"Goodnight, Myrtle." Said Kurama.  
  
"Goodnight, Suuichi." Said Myrtle. After Myrtle had left the room, Kurama took a book out of his pocket and began writing the days' events. After fifteen minutes of writing, he put the book away and went back to sleep. 


	28. The Howler! Damn this story is long!

Me: HI! Sarahlafox here in the Lafox dimension! The Lafox dimension is basically my world. I store my imagination in it. well, I guess this is my imagination!  
  
Saisha: well, this is more fun than being locked up in the palace all day! But that nether space of yours needs work. YMK barfed on my shoes…  
  
YMK: hey, its not my fault. I don't like scary rides.  
  
Me: I wont waist time on this. To the fic!  
  
Kurama files:  
  
"Suuichi! Your awake! I'm so happy to see you!" said Yukina as she ran and hugged Kurama.  
  
"Yes, its good to see you too, Yukina." Said Kurama.  
  
"Suuichi. Thank you for taking that curse for me. You really saved my hide a lot of pain." Said Harry.  
  
"No problem, Harry." Said Kurama.  
  
"That was one of the bravest things I have ever seen! You are really something to take a direct hit from that curse without falling much more fainting." Said Hermione.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama blushing.  
  
"Ya, that curse makes even the strongest men scream for their mommies." Said Ron.  
  
"speaking of that, if she comes here, please don't mention it to her. The results will be quite embarrassing on my behalf." Said Kurama blushing at the very thought of his mother finding out.  
  
"wow. You actually stood up for Harry when he was about to be hurt by Death Eaters. I never had a friend that brave and that loyal. That was the most heroic thing I have ever seen." Said Nevil.  
  
"What about Harry and you know who?" asked Ron.  
  
"I didn't see that. That was the most heroic thing I have ever heard." Said Nevil.  
  
"He has a point." Said Harry.  
  
"We won the game and everyone is still in tact, thanks to team effort." Said Fred.  
  
"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF US!" yelled the team Captain.  
  
"Yes, but he may very well have saved the life of the Seeker." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ya, I guess your right. Great work out there, Janshi, Minnamo. Very impressive for a first game." Said the team captain.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"hey Onii-kun. Come over here! Someone knows what you done…" said Trixy. there on the table in her hand was a scarlet envelope.  
  
"Uh ho. This will not be pretty…" said Kurama. He picked up the letter and went to the common room.  
  
"Go ahead and open it before it gets ugly." Said Ron.  
  
"Here goes my pride, into the toilet…" said Kurama. He opened the envelope and….  
  
"SUUICHI MINNAMO! DIDENT I TELL YOU TO BE VERY CAREFUL? I READ ALL ABOUT THE GAME IN THE DAILY PROPHET! THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AND YOU JUST STEP RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM! I am very proud of you for winning and saving Harry, but you scarred me so terribly. I love you and I don't want to lose you. You are the only person who can pass on your biological fathers' heritage and you were there when I was deathly ill, and when I married your stepfather, and when Suuichi was brought into the family, you were his roll model. I couldn't bear loosing you. Write to me as soon as you can. I love you honey." Said the letter. Near the end, it sounded like the letter was crying.  
  
"even if that was in a weird language, your mum sure sounded pissed." Said George. Hiei was in the corner of the room trying to stifle his laughter but failing miserably. So were Yukina and Trixy.  
  
"You three shut up." Said Kurama shakily.  
  
"We-we're sorry. Your-your mother… I have never heard her so-so pissed off!" laughed Hiei. They were speaking in Japanese.  
  
"your lucky she spoke in Japanese, or you would have been even more embarrassed! Your face… it was PRICLESS!" said Yukina.  
  
"I'm sorry. Its just Yukina is right! The great Silver fox cowering because of the very sound of his human mothers voice is just too funny to bear!" said Trixy. Hiei burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes, In your Yoko form, you would have looked even more hilarious!" gasped Hiei.  
  
"ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Said Kurama.  
  
"It wasn't the letter we were laughing at. It was the look on your face. The letter was very sweet and touching." Said Trixy.  
  
"Yes. I suppose my face was pretty funny." Said Kurama, finally giving in and smiling.  
  
"yes it was. Not many things can frighten the silver kitsune." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yes. I fear one thing alone." Said Kurama. Finally speaking in English.  
  
"What might that be, Suuichi?" asked Harry.  
  
"My Mother." Said Kurama. Everyone burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh, yes and my girlfriend." Said Kurama. Everyone laughed even harder.  
  
"You Japanese are strange." Laughed Ron.  
  
"I know much stranger people." Said Kurama.  
  
"Who? Asked Hermione.  
  
"well, the strangest people I have met are those crazy wizards from Europe." Said Kurama.  
  
"Hey!" said Ron.  
  
" there are also Yusuke and the strangest man ever, Kuwabara." Said Kurama.  
  
"Right with you there." Said Hiei.  
  
"hold on just one minute there. You KNOW Yusuke Urameshi?" asked Trixy.  
  
"Ya. I am one of his teammates. I know you are disappointed…" said Kurama.  
  
"No! when you left us, we saw that our paths were leading to darkness and we went to the side of light on the fork in the road of life. Then, I was captured while playing music for the village children and the others were wounded trying to save me. I am proud of you, Kurama." Said Trixy.  
  
"Woah, what did that mean?" asked Ron.  
  
"I spoke English just now, didn't i." Asked Trixy.  
  
"who is Kurama?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, Kurama is my nick name. You see, we use to be a gang and we did some stuff that we regret. I was separated from the others and they realized how bad they were being and tried to repent by starting a band and singing to the children in poor cities for free. Someone kidnapped her and my friends tried to stop them, but they got beaten up and my sister was forced to play for the man she was captured by." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh. that helps. Who is Yusuke?" asked Hermione.  
  
"He is hated among all gangs in Japan. He comes and beats them up if he catches you doing anything bad. I work with him now to stop gangs from hurting innocent people." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. That is clear now." Said Ron.  
  
"Oh, dear! Onii-kun! Look at the time! We have to get to that meeting!" said Trixy.  
  
"Your right! We have to go now. Bye!" said Kurama. Hiei, Yukina, Trixy and Kurama all ran out of the room. 


	29. The Vision

Me: teen koenmas' girl has been removed entirely from this fic. Why you may ask? She was trying to control me by saying because she was older; I should listen to her. She called my work shit! Man, what a mean thing to say two days after one of my best birthdays ever. She said I can't write a story without help. And my writing is terrible! And I told her I had posted a new fic, and she said judging by your other works, it is a piece of crap as well! So bye bye, TKG!  
  
(Nether space sucks her in and throws her out)  
  
That's what you get for biting the hand of the girl who invites you to be on her fic! I have removed her from my messenger list and she can't email me or talk to me through reviews because I have blocked her out entirely.  
  
Koenma: YAY!  
  
Me: I am just too steamed to be funny right now. Will someone please give me a bit of reassurance? I need it. And could someone please tell me what a "Mary Sue" fic is? I'm just curious  
  
Selena: I support you, Sarah. I was very happy when you invited me personally to be on the party.  
  
Ravin: that other girl can take a hike. I'm your friend and I support you.  
  
Jess: so do i. you're my friend.  
  
YMK: ya. I met you not long ago but I support you. Friends do that.  
  
Kat: ya. Isn't that sweet? They are such good friends! BOO HOO HOO HOO!  
  
FQ: ya. it's to good to know your loved WHAAAAAAAAAAA! (FQ + Kat hug)  
  
Both: FRIENDS ARE GOOD TO HAVE!  
  
Me: ok, now we can get on with this fic. One more thing, To TKG: I had a 17- year-old person say that she liked my writing. So there is your proof.  
  
Kurama Files  
  
"We're here, professor." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ah, I didn't expect you to be up for a while." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"I assure you. I feel fine." Said Kurama.  
  
"Good. Well, you gave the whole staff quite a shock when you actually took that curse." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"I couldn't dodge it and risk someone else getting hurt." Said Kurama.  
  
"Still. That was brave." Said professor Sprout.  
  
"Thank you." Said Kurama.  
  
"And my goodness, Mr. Janshi! You beet them up so badly, I think they all ran home screaming for their mummies!" said professor McGonnagal.  
  
"That is my specialty." Said Hiei.  
  
"You specialize in beating people up?" asked Snape.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, that is our job unless the person makes that rare decision to come quietly." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh my. How old were you when you started this?" asked professor McGonnagal.  
  
"Um, fourteen or fifteen, I believe." Said Kurama.  
  
"Your mother let you do this?" asked Sprout.  
  
"She didn't know. One day she just found out and decided that it was ok, but every time I went on a mission she said "Suuichi, If you die your grounded for the rest of your life!" said Kurama. The staff laughed.  
  
"If you die, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life, huh?" asked Snape.  
  
"I still haven't been grounded." Said Kurama.  
  
"Then I guess you are alive." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Wow. I can't wait to meet Shori. She sounds as good as our real mother." Said Trixy.  
  
"Your real mother?" asked Sprout.  
  
"I was adopted by Shori and Trixy was adopted by another person. We remember our real mother. Our parents were killed by you know who." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh. I understand." Said McGonnagal.  
  
"I hate lying like this, but if they find out we are demons, well, it wont end well. Not even Dumbledor knows who we really are." Kurama thought.  
  
"Man, Kurama, you really are a mothers boy." Hiei said Telepathically. Yukina and Trixy tried to keep from giggling as Kurama blushed and told Hiei Telepathically "You didn't already know that, Hiei? I'm surprised."  
  
The girls giggled and the staff was staring at them.  
  
"They are all Telepaths." Said Twany.  
  
"Ah. No wonder." Said McGonnagal.  
  
"How fascinating." Said professor Flitwick.  
  
"Now, did you see the faces of any of the death eaters?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"No. I don't really remember much from after that bludger planted itself into my stomach." Said Kurama.  
  
"I saw someone with blonde hair. It was long blonde hair." Said Hiei.  
  
"That is good. The dark lord is near by. No one let your guard down." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"Yes." Said Yukina.  
  
"Professor." Said Trixy in a small voice.  
  
"Yes, dear?" asked Dumbledor.  
  
"Well, sir. I-I had a vision." said Trixy in an even smaller voice.  
  
"Please tell us about it." said Dumbledor.  
  
"Well, it happened while my brother was being attacked by those things. It started out in a forest. Most likely the forbidden forest. I saw him. Voldamort. He had many many Death Eaters with him. Then I saw my brother, Hiei, Harry and some other people I couldn't see. They were by Hagrids' cabin. Then Harry fell down and my brother helped him up. Then.then." Trixys' voice was becoming tight.  
  
"Calm down, Trixy. Its ok." Said Kurama. He hugged Trixy and a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Now, you want to try to tell us the rest?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes. Well, the people I didn't know, they fell down and Hiei ran into the forest. I heard a scream and then my brother ran in after him and Harry followed. I saw Hiei lying on the ground and then my brother was thrown into a tree and he got hurt. I saw the dark lord and my brother told Harry to run and Harry ran. Then I saw my brother lying in a puddle of blood. I could tell he was no longer alive. It was so scary." Said Trixy.  
  
"I believe this child posses the ability to see into the future." Said Twany.  
  
"Yes. She dose. Her visions are never wrong, but we know in advance, so we can change the future." Said Kurama.  
  
"True. We must be very careful." Said Dumbledor.  
  
"I agree. Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it." said Kurama. 


	30. A New Foe, Kurama and Hieis' Big Slip

Me: HI! I have run out of jokes. Maybe funnies next chapter.  
  
Kurama files  
  
"And then, you say the incantation." Said Professor.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Minnamo, your owl." Said McGonnagal. The class began laughing at the owl sliding its beak up and down the window, making it look like it was dancing. Kurama opened the window and took Lesly.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited until after class?" Kurama asked Lesly.  
  
Lesly hooted and ruffled her feathers.  
  
"OK ok, its important. Don't get your feathers in a ruffle." Said Kurama. He opened the letter and began to read it.  
  
"Mr. Minnamo, may I have a word with you in the hall?" asked McGonnagal.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am." Said Kurama. They both walked into the hall and closed the door.  
  
"Is it urgent?" asked McGonnagal.  
  
"Yes. I will need Hiei, Trixy and Yukina to come as well." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes. I will get them. You stay here." Said McGonnagal.  
  
"thank you." Said Kurama.  
  
"Mr. Janshi, Miss Janshi, and miss Minnamo; Dumbledor would like a word with you about the last test. He thinks you may need a higher level of education." Said McGonnagal.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The three chimed.  
  
"We have a mission. Lets go." Said Kurama.  
  
"YES! Finally!" said Trixy.  
  
"There you two are! Come on! Koenma sent me to give you a ride, although I have no idea what you were doing in that creepy broken down shack." Said Botan.  
  
"Oh, you must be Botan. Kurama speaks highly of you." Said Trixy.  
  
"Yes, I am Botan, but I am afraid I don't know your name." Said Botan.  
  
"My name is Trixy. I am Kuramas' younger sister." Said Trixy.  
  
"Oh! I didn't know you had a sister!" said Botan.  
  
"I want this to be a surprise to mother and Suuichi-chan, so please keep silent about her." Said Kurama.  
  
"About who?" asked Botan with a smile.  
  
"Good. Let's get going." Said Kurama.  
  
"The mission is in Maki again. There is another powerful demon who is trying to take over the Maki. Its in another creepy castle." Said Botan.  
  
"Another one? The castles sure are popular among the powerful demons these days." Said Hiei.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are waiting for you. This one is a dangerous one. He makes Jin look a mental turtle without a shell in the middle of a desert." Said Botan.  
  
"sounds like a good challenge." Said Hiei.  
  
"Indeed." Said Kurama.  
  
"DOWN HERE!" yelled Yusuke. Her was below them waving while Kuwabara jumped up and down waving his arms like a monkey. They landed beside Kuwabara.  
  
"Kazuma!" said Yukina as she hugged Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Kurama, Selestual is royally pissed off at you. You haven't been home for a long time! Where have you been?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, I am forbidden by Koenma to tell a single human soul. I will be back for Christmas." Said Kurama.  
  
"Good. Lets go find this guy." Said Yusuke.  
  
"His name is Wapunana. Just call him Wap. That ought to piss him off." Said Botan.  
  
"Good." Said Hiei.  
  
"He is hidden among these cliffs. Be careful. There are demons here who are territorial and are dangerous. They are on Waps' side." Said Botan.  
  
"thank you for the warning." Said Kurama.  
  
"your welcome. Be careful. I hear he is a master of disguise. By the way, Kurama, Poppy has been helping a lot with the kids. I swear, Josh is starting to look exactly like you." Said Botan.  
  
"I have heard. Oh, Botan, here. If you need to contact us, just say my name and I will be there. It will work whenever you need to contact me." Said Kurama. He handed Botan a small pocket mirror.  
  
"Uh, Kurama, this is a mirror." said Botan.  
  
"just trust me." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. Bye boys!" said Botan. She took Yukina and flew away.  
  
"Now, shall we go and find this Wap guy? I need to hurt someone." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ya. That place is no walk in the park." Said Kurama.  
  
"Whatever." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ok, this should help us." Said Kurama. He grew fox ears, a fox tail, the fangs, and the claws and his hair turn silver at the tips.  
  
"What is wrong, Kurama? Are you like stuck between floors?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"No. this is my half demon form. I still have my fox senses, I am just not a full fox demon." Said Kurama.  
  
"you never did that before." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I just learned recently." Said Kurama.  
  
"that is funny. Kurama learning something." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey. I may be an old dog, er, fox, but I can still learn new ticks." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yuck. Judging by that fowl odor, our adversary is north of us." Said Kurama. The group began heading north.  
  
"Kurama, I'm getting creepy vibes." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Your not the only ones. I also smell, that would be, cliff dwellers. They are lizard demons, well, more like iguanas, but to be precise, Monitor lizards, Gila Monsters, or Comoto Dragon demons. I'd say it was a mix of the three. All of them have quite a nasty bite and are venomous." Said Kurama.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"The smell and I was most unfortunate to cross paths with one." Said Kurama.  
  
"Kinda like the time you accidentally found that porcupine, huh Kurama. You never forgot the sent and you wouldn't go near a place with that sent." Said Trixy. Kurama blushed and the others were trying to surpress their laughter.  
  
"I got a real handful of quills on that one. It was not something easily forgotten." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ya. Mother laughed at you and while she was taking them out of your hand, she said, I told you. Porcupines are bad news unless you know how to kill them." Said Trixy.  
  
"Porcupine meat is good to eat, but if you don't know how to make the kill, you will have a face full of quills." Kurama and Trixy said together.  
  
"Freeze. Do not move. Get ready to defend yourselves." Said Hiei.  
  
"they are tricky little lizards." Said Kurama. He slowly pulled a rose from his hair.  
  
"There, on the other side of the canyon. They are aiming for us." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"there are some above us, in front of us and behind us as well. Moving sideways is not an option. You will have a long time to wave goodbye before you hit the bottom of the canyon. And we have solid rock on the other side." Said Kurama.  
  
"On the count of three." Said Hiei. an arrow was fired and hit the wall next to Kurama.  
  
"THREE!" yelped Yusuke. They all sprung into action.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" yelled Kurama.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!" yelled Kuwabara. Hiei and Yusuke used their fist on this. Kurama and Hiei were back to back fighting off the lizard demons.  
  
"TAKE THIS LIZARD LIPS!" yelled Yusuke taking out one behind Kuwabara. They both went back to back and Kuwabara killed one with his spirit sword.  
  
"Lizard lips, huh?" he asked.  
  
"Ya." Said Yusuke.  
  
"KURAMA! HIEI! UP!" Yelled Yusuke. The demons had lured them to a small ledge and pushed a boulder from the cliff above them. They were surrounded with no way to escape and the ledge was taken down, pulling Kurama and Hiei down with it.  
  
"HIEI! KURAMA!" Yelled Yusuke.  
  
Hiei was knocked out when a large chunk of the rock hit him in the head. They were too far away from the cliff to stop their little free fall without a parachute. Kurama grabbed hold of Hieis' arm and pulled him away from the cliff to keep him from getting injured. Hiei opened his eyes and looked down.  
  
"This is an embarrassing way to die." He yelled.  
  
"I know. Give me a moment to think." Yelled. Kurama.  
  
"Too late! Were gonna HIT!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"DABORA!" Kurama roared before both he and Hiei hit the side of the cliff and were knocked out. 


	31. The Elemental Hurricane

Kurama woke up a few minutes later and saw the fuzzy image of a giant peering down at him. He was lying in the giants' hands. He was back in his human form.  
  
"Hi Dabora." He whispered before falling unconscious again. Hiei was next to him also unconscious, but still alive. The Giant was with a girl demon and a boy demon. They brought Kurama and Hiei into a cave and tended to their wounds.  
  
"Do we know them, Kilami?" (Ke-la-me) the giant asked a demon girl next to him.  
  
I don't know. They look familiar. We must know them, otherwise they wouldn't have called out your name. All of our friends know to call your name if they need help. Do you know them, Vence?" the girl yelled to the boy demon.  
  
"no. but I have the strangest feeling that we have met them before." Said the boy.  
  
Back with Yusuke, Kuwabara and Trixy.  
  
"KURAMA! HIEI!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"ONNI-KUN!" Trixy called.  
  
"FOX! SHRIMP! ANSWER US!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"IF YOU CAN HEAR US, GIVE US SOME SIGN THAT YOUR ALIVE!" Yusuke yelled. The calls just echoed off of the canyon walls.  
  
"Botan. Try that mirror that Kurama gave you." Yusuke instructed through the radio.  
  
"Why?" asked Botan.  
  
"Hiei and Kurama fell off of the cliff. We need to know if they are still alive." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Alright." Botan said.  
  
"Kurama." She said to the mirror. The mirror remained the same.  
  
"Kurama." She said again louder and more clearly this time. The mirror did nothing. Suddenly, the image of a cave showed in it. she saw Kurama and Hiei lying in beds of straw and three demons were speaking a strange language. The girl was placing a cool wet cloth over Hieis' forehead.  
  
"They are alive. Some demons are helping them with their wounds." Said Botan.  
  
"Good. Keep us updated. We are going to search for them." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ok, but do not hurt the demons. They are helping Kurama. Thank them if you find them." Said Botan.  
  
"got it." said Yusuke.  
  
"they are alive in a cave with a few nice demons who are helping them. Let's go find them." Said Yusuke.  
  
Kurama and Hiei:  
  
"hey, look! They are waking up." Said the girl.  
  
"Huh? Vence? Dabora? Kilami?" asked Kurama.  
  
"How do you know us?" asked the boy demon.  
  
"Oh, I am surprised with you, Vence. You don't remember your old leader? It has only been, what? Twenty two years?" asked Kurama with a sly smile.  
  
"Kurama? No. it cant be. You don't look like Kurama." Said the Giant.  
  
"Convince us." Said the boy demon.  
  
"ROSE WHIP!" said Kurama. His trademark weapon appeared in his hand.  
  
"ok, so you can do the rose whip. If you are really Kurama, transform for us." Said the Girl demon. Kurama tried to get to his feet and fell back to his knees. He got up again and shook is head. He put his hands on his chest and closed his eyes. He opened them again and they glowed green. His hair began to blow up as a strange wind entered the cave. Kurama slowly rose into the air, the wind swirling around him. He slowly moved his hands off of his chest, cupped them and brought them in front of him. A ball of green light shined through his clothes, which were slowly changing to the white uniform of Yoko Kurama. He quickly pulled his hands apart and there was a shower of sparks from the ball of light. A thin line attacked to the ball of light and wrapped around Kuramas' neck, turning the ball of light into a necklace. A light began to glow in the other three demons' chests too. He raised his hands up into the air and the wind became stronger. Delicate flowers were beginning to form below him. There was a glow from the plants, then the light exploded, engulfing Kurama in it. the light vanished and the wind ebbed away. Where Kurama had been, Yoko Kurama now stood.  
  
"Still don't think I am Yoko Kurama?" asked Kurama.  
  
"KURAMA!" the three demons yelled. They ran over to Kurama and began hugging him.  
  
"I missed you all too." Said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama? Where are we, how did we get here, how did we even survive the fall, why did you yell the word Dabora, why are you in demon form, who are they and why are they attempting to strangle you?" Hiei asked.  
  
"in a cave at the bottom of the canyon, Dabora, Kilami, and Vence brought us here, Dabora caught us, I yelled so Dabora would save us, to prove I am Yoko Kurama, My old gang, and they are hugging me, not strangling me." Kurama answered.  
  
"I am Kilami, light mange, I am part butterfly demon and part fairy, my spirit animal is the butterfly." Said the girl demon. She was about the a year younger than Kurama. She had beautiful pastel colored butterfly wings. Her skin looked like flawless porcine, with beautiful long locks of golden blonde hair hanging down over her perfect blue eyes. She wore a one strapped top piece that was white, and her bottom piece was a white skirt that was higher on her left hip, and was slanted so that the right side stopped an inch above her knee. She had pointed ears and wore a flower that was splashed with several bright colors in her hair. She was about the same size as Yukina as well. She looked like a fragile rose, which is how Kurama would have put it. she had long thin legs and gentle curves. She also had long thin arms and thin fingers with sharp fingernails. Two long intenna sat on the top of her head. Her face was soft and she wore a pair of strange white boots. She carried a shaft full of arrows in her back and a bow to fire them with. If he didn't know any better, he would have mistaken her for a life sized porcine angle. "Trixy is prettier." Hiei thought to himself. He mentally kicked himself "What am I saying? Do I really think that. Oh, who am I kidding? I have a crush on Kuramas' little sister. Oh if he found out, I can't imagine the look on his face." Hiei thought.  
  
"I'm Dabora. Part Giant, part troll. I can control thunder and lightning,. My spirit animal is the bear." Said the giant. He had to sit down, because if he stood up, he would have to bend over to keep from hitting the roof of the cave. He was a good twenty feet tall. Very muscular. He had a messy tuft of brown hair and gentle chocolate brown eyes. He wore only a white pair of pants.  
  
"and I am Vence. Wind mange. Wolf demon. And my spirit animal is the wolf, but you probably knew that." Said the boy demon. He had two brown wolf ears sitting on top of his head. He had dirty, unruly brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail held by a strap of animal hide. It looked like otter fur. He had two white fangs peeking out from his upper lip. His eyes were gray.. He wore thick black padding that acted as armor over his chest. He wore a pair of fur shorts and had armor made of wood on his shoulders. He had fur shin pads on and his feet were bear. He carried a sword at his side and he had a bushy brown wolf tail. He had sharp claws and looked strong.  
  
"I never knew you had a gang, Kurama." Said Hiei.  
  
"We were all outcasts. Nobody cared for us, and then, one day, Kurama and Kuroneue came and invited us to join him to become famous criminals that no one would dare cast away, and so here we are." Said Kilami.  
  
"I am Hiei. fire mange, the forbidden child, fire demon with some blood of an ice demon, spirit animal is the Dragon.  
  
"Hey, you should join the club! You had it worse than we did! Kurama use to tell us, if he ever met the forbidden child, he would ask him to join us." Said Dabora.  
  
"The other forbidden child is waiting safe in the spirit." Hiei began.  
  
"Kurama? Kurama? Can you hear me? Please be alive." said Kuramas' mirror.  
  
"Botan, this is Kurama." Said Kurama. Botan screamed when she saw Kurama in his Yoko form.  
  
"Oh, you scared me. Are you alright?" asked Botan.  
  
"Yes. We are both fine. Tell Yusuke to keep heading north for a fourth a mile, then turn northeast and about another quarter mile is the castle. I will meet him there and bring some help." Said Kurama.  
  
"Got it. you be careful Kurama." Said Botan.  
  
"Hey, I'm a three hundred year legendary thief, I will be fine. Everyone will run away if they see me. Especially with my gang." said Kurama.  
  
"What gang?" asked Botan.  
  
"Don't tell the others I said that. I want it to be a surprise." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. Good luck." Said Botan.  
  
"Kurama, we are good now. We are sorry. We will not steal anymore." Said Kilami.  
  
"Good to hear." Said Kurama.  
  
"Don't try and convince us, oh. Good to hear? Your not mad?" asked Kilami.  
  
"Nope. I work with the spirit detective Yusuke Urameshi. I was afraid you would be mad at me." Said Kurama.  
  
"In that case, lets go!" said Vence.  
  
"Who is up for a race with the forbidden child? He is faster than me!" said Kurama.  
  
"I am. Let's make it a race to the castle!" said Kilami.  
  
"Wait! One thing first. Hiei, will you join the gang? You have all of the requirements. A spirit animal, you are a mange, a powerful demon, an outcast, you have a criminal record, and you know the silver kitsune well as a partner." Said Kurama.  
  
"Me? Well. I guess. I'm in. I belong with a group of people who don't belong." Said Hiei with a smirk.  
  
"Come closer, Hiei. we have to give you your proof of membership." Said Kurama. 


	32. The Mange stone and the Moonscar People

"Ok." Said Hiei. Kurama took off the necklace he was wearing. It gave off a greenish glow. He recited a strange incantation and the necklace began to glow. A rose made of smoke slowly came out of the necklace and when the rose bloomed, the silver fox rose from it. The necklace It split into two. Kurama told Hiei to touch the second one and he did. The necklace turned red and flame burst out of it. a dragon rose from the flame and wrapped around Hieis hand. it unwrapped itself and flew over to where the silver fox was. The fox raised one of its front paws and the dragon held out a claw. The two touched and matching necklaces were joining from Kilami, Dabora, and Vence. They began to recite the incantation as well. Out of Kilamis' yellow necklace, a beam of soft yellow light showed. A butterfly flew out of it and landed in the foxes' nose. The dragon touched it with another claw. Vences' silver white necklace, , a tornado erupted and out of the tornado, a howling wolf leapt out. It went to the fox and sat by it. the wolf touched the dragons' claw with its paw. Next, storm cloud rose out of Daboras' necklace. A bear roared during a rumble of thunder and it bounded out of the storm cloud. It stopped by the wolf and put its claw on the dragons' hand. light exploded around the animals.  
  
"Hiei. do you swear to trust in the tribe and always be a part of it?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I swear." Said Hiei. Kurama smiled. Welcome to." he began.  
  
"THE ELEMENTAL HURRICANE!" yelled Kilami, Dabora, Vence and Kurama. The light exploded and when it cleared, the necklaces were on the ground.  
  
"Tribes never die. They stand together, or together they fall. Tribes are forever bonded to their fellow tribe members. A bond which will never be broken." Said Kurama. He was speaking a strange language he had been speaking the incantation in, but this time Hiei could understand it.  
  
"separated, we are weak. United we are powerful. Despite deferences, a tribe we make." Said Kilami, Dabora, and Vence.  
  
"The shining butterfly!" said Kilami. Her necklace erupted with the butterfly in the beam of light.  
  
"The Wolf in the howling wind!" said Vence. His necklaces erupted with the wolf howling in the tornado.  
  
"The bear in the thunderstorm!" said Dabora. His necklace erupted with the bear roaring on its hind quarters in the thunder and lightning.  
  
"The fox in the field!" said Kurama. the rose burst out of his necklace with the fox jumping out of it.  
  
"And now." said Kurama.  
  
"The Dragon in the flames!" they all said. Hieis' necklaces erupted into flame and the dragon came out. The animals all stood together with the fox standing in front and the dragons' tail wrapped around the animals protectively.  
  
"A tribe forever." They all said. Then the animals faded away back into the necklaces.  
  
"finished." Said Kurama.  
  
"that was interesting. Where did you learn that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"My village. My mother was a priestess." Said Kurama.  
  
"cool." said Hiei.  
  
"Ah, alas. The lion fish in the water is absent." Said Vence sadly.  
  
"Yes. Well, we will find her after the mission." Said Kurama.  
  
"Agreed." Said Everyone.  
  
"Race time." Said Kurama.  
  
"ON your mark, get set, GO!" yelled Dabora. The five of them raced off to the castle.  
  
Back with Yusuke.  
  
"I am glad Kurama and Hiei are ok. There is the castle. Let's go." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Ya. I wonder who the help is." Said Trixy.  
  
"I think we will find out soon enough. First, lets try to get to the Wap guy." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ya. I'm gonna Wap his ass good." Said Trixy. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"good one Trixy." said Kuwabara. They were now inside the castle.  
  
"You know, I think Hiei fancies you, Trixy. every time he looks at you he blushes." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I know I fancy him. But, if you tell anyone I said that, I will beat your brains out." Said Trixy.  
  
"you two look good together." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei needs a girlfriend." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ya. I wonder what Kurama would say if he knew you liked Hiei." said Yusuke.  
  
"DO you think he would loose it, be calm, laugh or pass out?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know, but I would love to see his reaction." Said Trixy.  
  
"YIKES! SHIT! HELP!" yelled Kuwabara. Some kind of monster had grabbed him and picked him up.  
  
"What is that?" asked Trixy.  
  
"I don't know!" said Yusuke.  
  
"Not the monster. That!" said Trixy pointing out the window. There was a cloud of dust and something was moving straight for the wall of the castle where they were standing.  
  
"AAAAAAAAH! YUSUKE HELP!" screamed Trixy as the monster grabbed her.  
  
"I WAS HOPING YOU WOULD HELP ME!" cried Yusuke.  
  
"SHIT!" yelped Trixy. suddenly, the wall of the castle exploded and the monster was lifted into the air by something and dropped its captives. They all shut their eyes tight waiting for the drop to the ground but they were jerked up instead. Yusuke opened his eyes to see a really pretty girl flying him to the ground.  
  
"The roomers are true. You are pretty cute, detective." The girl said. Kuwabara opened his eyes to see he was being carried by a demon in black armor.  
  
"Hello." Said the demon. Trixy opened her eyes to see that she was carried by Hiei, who was blushing crimson.  
  
"H-Hello T-Trixy." he stammered.  
  
"My hero!" she said when they were on the ground, she gave him a big kiss. Who are you people?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"We're with stupid." Giggled the girl with wings and she pointed to the monster, which was being beaten by a giant and none other than..  
  
"KURAMA!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Yoko Kurama, Urameshi." Said Kuwabara. The monster had been killed and Yoko Kurama was just looking too damn cool standing on top of it pulling a sword out of its chest.  
  
"I believe you wanted to find lion fish in the water. She is with dragon in the flames." Said Kurama. Kilami, Dabora, and Vence turned to Hiei and saw Trixy.  
  
"TRIXY!" they yelled. They ran over and hugged her.  
  
"Uh, Kurama. Who are these people?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Meet the gang that strikes terror into the heart of every demon, the Elemental Hurricane. Aka the outcasts Yoko Kurama pulled out of the gutter." Said Kurama.  
  
"Your gang?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Yep. Hiei is now a member." Said Kurama.  
  
"I missed the membership incantations!?" asked Trixy.  
  
"it was a last minute thing sis." Said Kurama.  
  
"ok. Here is your welcome gift." Said Trixy as she planted another kiss on Hieis' cheek.  
  
"Hiei and Trixy sitten' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! first comes love then comes ma." Kuwabara and Yusuke sang.  
  
"Finish that song and taste dragon of the darkness flames." Said Hiei.  
  
"Well put, Hiei." said Trixy.  
  
"I am Kilami. Details later." Said Kilami.  
  
"I am Vence, we have too much work for details." Said Vence.  
  
"Dabora. What they said." Said Dabora.  
  
"Kilami." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes, Kurama." Said Kilami.  
  
"I heard that I'm with stupid crack." Kurama smirked.  
  
"uh oh. Busted!" said Kilami.  
  
"You bet. But first, we have business with Mr. Wap." Said Kurama.  
  
"I'm Yusuke and I agree with you guys. No time for details." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Kuwabara. Lets go have some fun." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Good. Don't worry guys. They have reformed just as well as I have, but even I sometimes have a tendency to be, a bit naughty.." Said Kurama with a spooky smile.  
  
"Cut it out Kurama. Your creeping us out." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, but that is the point." Said Kurama with the same evil-scary smile.  
  
"Man, I'll bet you rock at telling ghost stories. Go ahead, say something sinister." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Ok, how about this, You best start believing in ghost stories, Kuwabara, because your in one. MHU HA HA HA HA HA!" said Kurama in his creepiest voice.  
  
"Oh, man! That sent chills down my spine! You are good at the evil laugh." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Cut it out! This place is creepy enough without Yoko Kurama trying to freak me out." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh, Kuwabara. I cant resist scaring someone who is so easy to scare. After all, I am a Yoko." Said Kurama In the same creepy voice, chuckling at the end.  
  
"well, I would say you are good at it. now, please stop it." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Alright. Lets see. Our friend is up this staircase." Said Kurama.  
  
"Oh ya. I can smell him." Said Vence.  
  
"oh great. Its dark, damp and made of stone. Not to mention the spider webs every where." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Like a scene out of a horror story, right, Yusuke?" Kurama asked in a sinister voice.  
  
"Yes. Kuwabara and I saw this. It looks like the creepy castle from that movie, Bloody scream." Said Yusuke in a creepy voice that was almost as good as Kuramas. They winked at each other and snickered.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"It is so much fun to terrorize the Humans." Said Hiei in another creepy voice.  
  
"Oh. You are as good as Kurama." Said Yusuke.  
  
"I got a line. Lets not dwell on the dead. Terrorizing the living is much more fun." Said Kurama in a sinister voice.  
  
"Oh, that was from the first guy I sacked." Said Yusuke.  
  
"ya. I know." Said Kurama.  
  
"It is getting really dark in here." said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hiei, would this count as a desperate time?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I guess. We need to see ahead of us so ya." Said Hiei.  
  
"Desperate times call for desperate measures. lumos." Said Kurama. The tip of his wand lit up.  
  
"Trixy, Hiei you should go ahead and do it too." Said Kurama.  
  
"lumos." They muttered.  
  
"How did you do that?" asked Kuwabara. Everyone wanted to know.  
  
"It has something to do with where we have been. It is a mission and that is all I can tell you." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok. I wont ask anything else about your mission. I know if it is this secret, if you tell, I bet you will get in trouble." Said Yusuke.  
  
"thank you. And tell no one what we have done." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ok." Said Yusuke. They were reaching the top of the stair case.  
  
"It is way too quiet. Be careful." Said Kurama.  
  
"I'll go in first to make sure it's safe." Dabora offered.  
  
"In that case, I'm right behind you Dabora." Said Kurama. They both stepped into the room, ready to attack. Kurama and Dabora were back to back. Kuramas' ears were flicking around at every little noise and his eyes were darting around the room. Dabora was also scanning the room. Suddenly, Kurama pushed Dabora to the side and leapt to the side of the room. There was an arrow where Dabora had been standing seconds before.  
  
"Thanks Kurama." Said Dabora.  
  
"Don't mention it. that is how tribes work." Said Kurama, still scanning the room.  
  
"Just stay where you are Yusuke. He is in here somewhere." Said Kurama.  
  
"He is tricky." Said Dabora.  
  
"He wont be able to outsmart the fox." Said Vence.  
  
"Hiei, and Vence, come in here, but be slow about it." said Kurama. Hiei and Vence came into the room and moved back to back. They scanned the room for signs of movement. Hiei and Vence jumped into the air and charged at Kurama and Dabora. they looked like they were going to attack. At the last moment, they jumped into the air and something landed at their feet.  
  
"Nice save." Said Kurama.  
  
"thanks." Said Vence.  
  
"So, you are more skilled that I thought. Points for teamwork and strategy." Said a strange voice.  
  
"Show yourself, Wapunana." Said Kurama.  
  
"Very well." Said the voice. Something materialized behind Kurama and grabbed him. It disappeared again and reappeared with Kurama struggling in his grip in the middle of the room. The creature took out a knife and held Kuramas' arm out so he could cut it.  
  
"KURAMA!" yelled Dabora. the creature cut the cloth off of Kuramas' shoulder and held his arm and inspected it.  
  
"I knew it. You have the mark of the Moonscar people. One of the last remaining Moonscar people. The famous tribe of fox demons who could not be defeated because of their love for one another and their cleverness and strength. The tribe that I distorted." Said the creature. Trixy let out a small yelp.  
  
"Ah, yes. I captured you both. You had buried your village. You were lying on the graves of your family crying and wounded with the unconscious body of your little sister beside you and I took you. You couldn't even put up a fight. You tried to escape many times and finally, you let us teach you how to steal and fight. Then, you, your brat sister and one of our newest captives killed almost all of us and got away." Said the creature. Kurama looked horrified.  
  
"You. You are one of them. you are a Viper." Said Kurama.  
  
"that is right, Kurama." Said the creature. He was a snake demon. He had green scales and red eyes. He had two large fangs and a forked toung.  
  
"You were the leader of them. You killed my family." Said Kurama.  
  
"Your father was a fool. He didn't kill me when he had the chance, so I came back stronger and killed him and his pretty little woman. Not to mention his children. But you escaped. I knew I could take you in and bend you to my will." Said Wap.  
  
"But your plan backfired." Said Kurama.  
  
"Yes. But I will destroy the last of the moonscar people. Your wife, your sister, and your little cubs too." Said Wap.  
  
"No!" said Kurama.  
  
"When I have killed you and your sister, I will go to your home in the human world and kill your family." Said Wap.  
  
"Not if I can help it." said Kurama.  
  
"Come to think of it, I think I will kill Shori and your little step brother as well." Said Wap. Kurama Jerked out of his reach and sped over to where the others were.  
  
"This time, I will get the power from you, Kurama. I know you have it." said Wap.  
  
"What? But no one knows but Hiei." said Kurama.  
  
"I sense it Kurama. You will never be able to keep it from me." Said Wap.  
  
"Oh, yes I can." Said Kurama.  
  
"I say now would be a good time to ATTACK!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"Hold it. bad time Yusuke. Let me see if I can defeat him on my own. I have a three hundred year old score to settle with him." Said Kurama.  
  
"ok. Be careful." Said Yusuke.  
  
"Ready, fox?" roared Wap.  
  
"BRING IT ON!" hollered Kurama.  
  
"READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" yelled Wap. He let out a war cry and attacked. Kurama jumped up and was about to hit him when he crumbled to the ground holing his chest.  
  
"HA! You cant hold the power in! I will have it!" said Wap.  
  
"Hiei, fill us in." said Yusuke.  
  
"Alright. Kurama is the protector of the flora mange stone. It is an egg/seed and it is made out of stone. It is the source of every plant manges' power and if it falls into the wrong hands, It could mean the end of the world." Said Hiei.  
  
"NO NOT NOW!" said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, do you need help?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I-It's happening!" said Kurama. He was sweating and was lying on the ground holding his chest and clenching his teeth. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide with pain.  
  
"Someone has to distract Wap while I help Kurama." said Hiei.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"This shouldn't be happening now! It isn't time yet!" said Vence.  
  
"This has very bad timing." said Kilami.  
  
"What has bad timing?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"He is being reenergize. The mange stone collects power from the plants everywhere and stores it, giving all plant manges a power boost. The only problem is the protector of the stone suffers for it. it is an unbelievable pain. The stone rips itself from the body of the keeper, and it collects the energy, then it replaces itself in the body of the keeper. We have seen it happen. It happens once every half year." Said Dabora.  
  
"Hiei can help keep him under control though. The Jagon Eye will help ease the pain of the collection process." Said Trixy.  
  
"I got the distraction. Hey, Wap! Bet a stupid troll giant mix like me can beat the shit out of you! It's a no brainier really, because everyone knows that trolls are dumb!" said Dabora.  
  
"You will pay for that." Said Wap. Hiei ran over to Kurama and knelt next to him. He took the ward off of the Jagon eye and put his hand above Kuramas' chest. The eye began to glow and Kurama began to relax a little. An egg shaped light glowed within Kuramas' chest where his heart was. The light grew brighter and finally, the mange stone was floating above Kurama. Kurama stood up and took it in his hand. he raised it into the air and little green specks of energy came into it. When all of the energy had entered the egg, Kurama swayed and then fell backwards. A big flower sprouted where he landed the egg was blinking green in Kuramas' hand and then it dissolved into his body. Hiei took his hand away from Kuramas' chest. Kurama reverted back to Human form. He was still breathing heavily, but he was not in pain anymore.  
  
"that was the worst one I have seen." Said Hiei.  
  
"Ya. I've never seen it so bad." said Kilami.  
  
"Do your stuff." Said Vence. Kilami knelt beside Kurama. her hand began to glow and so did her intenni. She closed her eyes and gently poked Kurama in the chest. Light spread quickly to all over his body instantly. Kurama opened his eyes again.  
  
"Thanks guys." Said Kurama.  
  
"That wasn't suppose to happen yet. That one was the worst I have ever seen." Said Hiei.  
  
"They have been getting worse and more frequent. He must be the one." Said Kurama.  
  
"Ok! Diversion is done!" said Dabora and he retreated behind the others.  
  
"Good. I am re energized and ready to kill." Said Kurama. a symbol flashed from the place his clothing had been cut away.  
  
Far away in a forest in Maki:  
  
"Look! My Symbol! It's glowing Respectable elder!" cried a woman in the village.  
  
"Now, I wonder why that is happening. I wonder if, no. it can't be. He is dead." Said the old woman. 


	33. Begin match! Kuramas' Childhood Part 1

Me: Hallooooo! We gots a new person today! She looks kinda like our steamen' hot Yoko Kurama, but she is silver! Welcome Aretisia Rem Deikun!  
  
Aretisia Rem Deikun: HI!  
  
Hiei: no, baka nigen, SUGAR high.  
  
Me: EXACTLY! Sorry for the long wait, but I have several other fics I need to finish! Here we go!  
  
"Trixy. You may as well tell them. Tell them of mother, and our village. You know what must be done!" said Kurama. Two tears splashed to the ground in front of him.  
  
"Yes, Onii-kun." Said Trixy. Kurama turned Yoko and assaulted Wap with all he had, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"What is Kurama talking about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"It's a long story, so I'd better show you." Trixy extended her arm out in front of her and everything froze. Everyone found themselves in a small village.  
  
"CATCH STARRUST!" A five-year-old white Yoko yelled. He threw a small ball to a red fox demon girl.  
  
"Ok, Kurama, GO LONG!" said the red fox demon girl. She threw the ball as far as she could, but the boy still caught it. The Yoko was obviously Kurama, and the girl was referred to by her nickname, Starrust for her color. Another red fox demon, about twelve watched the children play ball with amusement as she folded laundry and watched a black fox demon baby in a basket asleep.  
  
"Catch, Starrust!" Kurama paused and his ears twitched. He sniffed the air.  
  
"What is it, Kurama?" she asked.  
  
"I smell blood and I heard screaming." He said.  
  
"Me too." The girl said. The older fox demon sprang to her feet and scooped up the baby.  
  
"All of you come here right now!" She said franticly. The children followed her without question.  
  
"MAMA! MAMA!" Stardust yelled. Her mother was talking to another fox demon woman and hanging cloths on a line. She leaned down and the little girl jumped into her arms.  
  
"Mama!" she sighed.  
  
"What is wrong, children?" Asked the second fox demon woman.  
  
"Mama, I smelled blood and I heard someone scream. I smell snakes too." Kurama said. The womans' face hardened.  
  
"Washivu, give me Trixy and go ring the gong. Then meet me back at the house." The woman instructed the older fox demon child with the baby. She handed her the baby and took off down the lain.  
  
"Hirotoya, follow me. I'll lead you to the shelter." The woman said to the other fox demon. She nodded. the woman holding the little red fox demon was the red fox demons' mother, Hirotoya, and the other woman was Kuramas' mother, Musube.  
  
"Kurama, you go and find your brothers and father. Go quickly." Musube told the boy. The boy nodded and ran down the lane too. He soon reached a creek where a boy identical to Kurama, an older teenage fox demon, and a full- grown silver fox demon were fishing. The full-grown silver fox demon was Kuramas' father, Kuraname and the teenage fox demon was Kuramas' older brother, Mikosuna.  
  
"PAPA, ROSTER, MIKOSUNA! COME QUICK! THE SNAKES ARE COMING!" Kurama yelled. The man stood up and so did the teenager.  
  
"Kurama, bring your brother to the shelter, then meet us to suit up. Rooster, you must stay to protect the shelter." Said Kuraname.  
  
"C'mon Rooster!" Kurama said. The boy followed him back to the village.  
  
When they arrived, the women, children and elders of the village were waiting with supplies to bring to the shelter.  
  
"Ok, everyone to the shelter!" Musube yelled. The villagers followed Musube away from the village with the second silver fox demon, Rooster, at the head of the line with a sword.  
  
Kurama ran into a Hut where men were suiting up for battle. Everyone put on armor of wood and steel, but Kurama summoned his plant manipulating powers to make his own armor, which looked like it was made of rose petals.  
  
"Now, we cannot let them get to the shelter. Watch yourselves and each other if you can. Kurama, if the battle gets bad for us or if you get hurt, high tail it back to the shelter and protect it. Remember the element of surprise is a powerful element, men, and patience and endurance are both virtues. Now, TO THE BATTLE! Good luck and may Enma be with you all." Kuraname said. The men climbed up into the trees and made their way to the clearing where they would battle the snakes.  
  
The image of the village swirled away in front of the spirit detectives and a new image of a clearing appeared. 


	34. Kuramas' childhood part 2

Guess what? NEW PERSON! Here is her review scenes I am too lazy today to type it out.  
  
I am half fox, and half wolf demon, and my elements are plant and fire. As a demon I am albino, with red eyes, Also my hair is short and grayish blue, but everything else about me is white. As a human I have brown red-streaked hair. I love sugar, and Kurama, as well as Java chip sweet snow, and frozen Starbucks chai. PIXY STIX!  
  
Her name is Sporkgirl. Kudos on the name! I am Reeeeeeeeeeeeeely sorry I forgot to add you in the last chapter. IM A BAD HOSTESS! WAAAAAAH!  
  
Ok, everyone, auditions for the sugar high party are over. I HAVE TOO MANY PEOPLE TO WORK WITH AND IT IS DRIVING ME NUTS TRYING TO MAKE THEM HAPPY WITH THEIR PARTS! I don't want to offend them so I do my best. Let us thank them for being so patient!  
  
First, my first reviewer ever,  
  
IRKSOME ONE and her evil side, SELENA!  
  
Next we have FIRE QUEEN (FQ) and KAT!  
  
By the way F*** U TKG aka SIASHA aka PST! I SHOULD HAVE CALLED YOU PISS! Hey, you're the one who PST me off! LOL! (Flame thrower appears in my hands and I start laughing like an insane person)  
  
*********This scene contains disturbing images and so we have issued a blackout of it. thank you for your patience. Lov all around! Reuka**********  
  
(everyone is hiding and shaking and the whole La Fox demention is burnt to a black crisp. I am breathing heavily with my flame thrower in hand)  
  
Ok, now that that's out of my system, we shall continue.  
  
My best friends JESS, RAVIN, and YMK along with my newest friend and the last addition to our party, EMILY! I shall call her E-chan and she shall be mine and she shall be my little E-chan! (Quote, dory from finding nemo)  
  
She is my eighth grader and I, her loyal sevie! (Bows down to a picture of her)  
  
She has brown hair that is usually up in a pony tail, has glasses, freckles, and an undying love for Kurama like me! People think she wears contacts because of her strange (but in my perspective pretty) green-brown- amberish eyes.  
  
COURNTEY! I LOST YOUR PHONE NUMBER! PLEASE CALL ME AND TELL ME IT ONE MORE TIME AND GIVE ME BACK MY INUYASHA GAME!  
  
Also, we have KS!  
  
One more thingie, I wanna give a shout out to Dane L. I was wrong about you, dude! U are an ok guy! The Jones fest wouldn't have been the same without the Fro' man!  
  
Now, lets get our last two guests out here!  
  
Ladies and losers, dorks and freaks, anime addicts, demons, apparitions, and manges of all ages, I give you, OUR NEWEST CAST MEMBERS, THE AMAZING E- CHAN AND THE SPUNKY SPORKGIRL! (SG)  
  
(pop out of portal)  
  
E-chan: (bouncing on ass) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THAT WAS FUN REUKA!  
  
SG: I need to get one of those installed into my head! Now, where is Kurama.  
  
E-chan: (stops bouncing suddenly) Kurama is here?  
  
Me: YEP! ^_________^  
  
E-chan O___________________________________________________________________________ _O  
  
(jumps onto Kurama)  
  
HI!  
  
Kurama: Hi!  
  
Sg: (Also jumps on Kurama) HI!  
  
Me: We have also invited Toya (Drools) Chuu, and Rinku to join us!  
  
(Come out of portal)  
  
Toya: I don't want to do that again.  
  
Chuu: I'm F***ing drunk! @ @  
== Rinku: We're doomed. - _-  
  
E-chan: Reuka!  
  
Me: Emily!  
  
SG: (drooling) KURAMA!  
  
Kurama: (looking funny @ SG) Reuka.  
  
Me: (Hiei is setting Kuwabara on fire) Hiei!  
  
Hiei: (to Kuwabara) Baka!  
  
Kuwabara: Shrimp!  
  
Yukina: Kuwabara. (sounds mad)  
  
Kuwabara: (squeaks) Urameshi!  
  
Yusuke: (Is looking at a book upside down) Kat!  
  
Kat: Selena! ^___^  
  
Selena: (Is poking Irksome one who is asleep) Irksomeone!  
  
Irksomeone: (wakes up and says crossly) Selena!  
  
Selena: YMK!  
  
YMK: Ravin!  
  
Ravin: Jess!  
  
Jess: (drooling) JIN!  
  
Jin: (looks funny @ Jess) Toya.  
  
Toya: (scolding) Chuu!  
  
Chuu: (looking @ lava lamp) Rinku!  
  
Rinku: Genki.  
  
Genki: Shizuru.  
  
Shizuru: Keiko.  
  
Keiko: Botan.  
  
Botan: Koenma!  
  
Koenma: Selestual.  
  
Selestual: Poppy.  
  
Poppy: Review.  
  
Review: REUKA!  
  
Me: Trixy!  
  
Trixy: Kat!  
  
Kat: fire queen!  
  
Fire Queen: What?  
  
(All do an anime fall +sweat drop)  
  
Kat: You ruined it!  
  
Me: Ok, lets' just get on with the fic.  
  
The fox demons waited in the treetops overhead for the snake demons to approach.  
  
"Anything, son?" Kuraname asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes dad. I smell some kind of smoke." Kurama told him.  
  
"Everyone, put your masks on. They may have poison gas bombs." Said Kuraname.  
  
"They are close, dad." Kurama said.  
  
"Arrows ready." Kuraname instructed. The warriors raised their bows and fitted their arrows for the battle. There was a rustling in the bushes and an army of snake demons slinked out into the clearing.  
  
Kuraname blew into a whistle, which made a sound like a sparrow, signaling for the warriors to fire. The arrows soared silently through the air and killed the first few demons. The rest of the snake demons looked around franticly trying to find out where the arrows were coming from.  
  
Kuraname blew the whistle again, but this time, covered one of the holes in it, signaling wave 2 to be fired. Another group of demons fell.  
  
"BLASSSST YOU MOONSSSSCAR TRIBE! COME OUT AND FIGHT USSSSS LIKE DEMONSSSS! SSSSSTOP YOUR FOX TRICKSSSS!" the leader hissed.  
  
"THERE! IN THE TREE TOPSSSS!" a soldier hissed.  
  
"ATTACK!" the leader screamed.  
  
"OPEN FIRE!" Kuraname yelled. An axe came hurtling through the air at Kurama. He tried to dodge it, and it hit the branch he was on and the branch fell, taking him with it.  
  
"KURAMA!" Kuraname yelled. The Moonscar tribe was very close. It was more like one big family then a village. If you didn't know someone's' name, you called them brother or sister. Everyone watched out for one another, so the warriors weren't about to let one of their best warriors and fellow children die.  
  
Kurama had been knocked unconscious from the fall and the tree branch was on top of him. Several of the moonscar warriors jumped down in front of the boy to defend him. Kuraname pulled the tree branch off of his son.  
  
"BLAST YOU VIPERS! WHY DO YOU HATE OUR PEACEFUL WAYS? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET US BE! THE SURROUNDING TRIBES ARE HAPPY AND YOU ARE RUINING IT FOR US ALL! WE SHOULD AIM FOR PEACE, WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH VIOLANCE!" Kuraname yelled, picking up his son.  
  
"Tell you what a Moonscar villager is. A Goddamn hippie!" The leader said with a smirk. The rest of the vipers howled with laughter. Several vipers knocked the warriors protecting Kurama over and rammed Kuraname agenst a tree, knocking him out.  
  
"Take the little brat! He could be ussssseful. Alssssso, kill the Hippie." Said the leader. One soldier grabbed Kurama and three others drew their weapons and charged at Kuraname.  
  
"LEADER!" The Moonscar warriors yelped. They all leapt from the trees and blocked the attacks of the Vipers.  
  
"DON'T LET THEM TAKE KURAMA!" One of them yelled, but they were too late. Kurama was tied up and on the back of the leaders' horse.  
  
"RETREAT! WE HAVE WHAT WE WANT!" The Viper leader yelled. The Vipers retreated, but the Moonscars took chase.  
  
The Moonscar warriors returned to the village at sunset where Musube, Washivu, Starrust, the boy who looked just like Kurama, Hirotoya, and several other people were waiting with anxious faces.  
  
"How is father?" Mikosuna, Kuramas' older brother and a fellow warrior asked Musube.  
  
"He is fine, but where is my baby?" Musube asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry mother. The Vipers got away with him. I am a horrible older brother!" He cried and fell to his knees with a sob.  
  
"Where is Kurama mother?" Starrust asked.  
  
"Yes. Where is he?" The boy who looked just like Kurama asked.  
  
"He, well, umm.I'm sorry kids, but.the Vipers.they.they took him away." Musube said with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I have to go save him!" Washivu said. She ran off in the direction of the Viper Head Quarters.  
  
"NO WASHIVU! COME BACK!" Musube yelled.  
  
"I'm going after her!" the boy who looked like Kurama said and he chased after her.  
  
"I won't let Kurama get hurt!" Starrust said and she too followed Washivu.  
  
"STARRUST! NO! STAY HERE!" Hirotoya yelled.  
  
"NO ROOSTER! WASHIVU! COME BACK!" Musube Yelled.  
  
"I'll bring them back mother! I WON'T FAIL YOU!" Mikosuna yelled as he ran after the two children.  
  
"No! No! What if the Vipers catch them!" Musube sobbed.  
  
"Don't worry, sister. We will be right behind them." Said a yellow fox demon.  
  
"Bring them back safe, my love!" Hirotoya sobbed.  
  
"Starrust is our daughter and her friends are like my children as well. I won't let anything happen to them." He told them.  
  
"May Enma be with you Yasamayoto." Musube sobbed.  
  
"Come on men! We don't have all day!" Yasamayoto said to the warriors.  
  
"We will bring the kits back!" One warrior cried.  
  
"Your young is our young and we don't let our young get hurt!" another cried. Soon there was a frenzy of cheers from the warriors.  
  
"May Enma bless you all!" Hirotoya and Musube cried.  
  
"MOVE OUT!" Yasamayoto yelled. The soldiers jumped onto their horses and rode away with a frenzy of battle cries.  
  
Me: cliffie! Will Kurama be rescued? Find out in the next chapter! 


	35. Kuramas childhood part 3 Help Arrives!

I am really sorry, everyone!  
  
Thank you to Sporkgirl and Moon Minamino for pointing that out (Sweat drops blushes and scratches back of head)  
  
I am so embarrassed!  
  
Also, sorry to watakushiwaginnokitsuneaisuru! I overlooked your review to be in the fic! Could you send me a shorter name? It is tiresome to type that over and over again! I promise to put you in here as soon as you can send me a shorter name.  
  
Thank you for your patience!  
  
COURTNEY PLEASE CALL ME! I WANNA TELL YOU SOMETHING!  
  
As a matter of fact, I won't write the next chapter until you call me so there!  
  
Oh, SG, you can let go of Kurama now.  
  
Kurama: * turning blue *  
  
SG: OK! ^_____^  
  
Kurama: GASP! Thank you!  
  
Me: I have ran out of humor! If you have and suggestions of what we can do here at the sugar high party, I'm open for suggestions!  
  
E-chan: Art is cool, Math is a gas, give me chocolate, or I'll kick your MMMPH!  
  
Me: (My hand is over E-chans' mouth) That is not a nice thing to say. Here. Crunch bar.  
  
E-chan :YAY! ^________________________________________^  
  
Me: M'kay! Lets get it ON! Oh, ya, here is your coffee, SG!  
  
SG: COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE!  
  
Starrust, Rooster, Washivu and Mikosuna all awoke in a dark dungeon cell.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Starrust.  
  
"In the Vipers' base, no doubt." Said Mikosuna.  
  
"I'm scared." said Starrust.  
  
"Everyone stay close. I won't let them hurt you." Said Mikosuna.  
  
"We'll ssssee about that, little fox." Hissed the voice.  
  
"What did you do with my little brother?" Mikosuna growled.  
  
"Oh, you mean this sssstupid, sssssstubborn little ball of white fuzz?" Said the voice. He held up Kuramas' semiconscious form.  
  
"KURAMA!" Washivu yelled.  
  
"Now, you can tell me what the moonssssscarssss' plan is to dissssstroy us and your brother will live a while longer, or I can throw him in the sssnake pit and he will die now." The Viper hissed.  
  
"Don't.tell.him..Mikosuna." Kurama whispered.  
  
"SSSSHUT UP YOU LITTLE SSSHIT! I WARNED YOU AND NOW YOU'LL DIE!" the Viper howled. He threw Kurama down into the pit.  
  
"NO!" Mikosuna yelled in rage. His Ki skyrocketed and his green eyes glowed in rage. The cell door burst open and Mikosuna held out his arm.  
  
"You shall pay dearly for hurting my little brother." He said venomously.  
  
"SPIRIT ROCKET!" He screamed. He ran his finger across his leg and green sparks flew in every direction and a green fire appeared at his fingertip. He formed something in the shape of a rocket with his Ki and held the flame to it. the rocket instantly sparked and using his arm as a launcher, it took out the vipers in the dungeon.  
  
More Vipers entered the area and Mikosuna began fighting them off.  
  
Washivu looked towards Rooster and Starrust and they all nodded. They put their arms out in front of them and focused their Ki. One arm pulled back on a drawstring of Ki and an arrow appeared.  
  
"Ready, you first, Starrust." Said Washivu. Starrust nodded.  
  
"SELESTUAL ARROW!" she yelled the arrow flew through the air and pierced through seven demons, killing them.  
  
"You next, Rooster." Said Washivu.  
  
"Alright THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER! SPIRIT ARROW!" He yelled. He released the arrow and it killed twelve demons.  
  
"Now, it's my turn. PURIFY!" she screamed. The arrow took out an uncountable number of demons before finally disappearing.  
  
" try Kitsune Bi!" Starrust said.  
  
"Good idea." Said Mikosuna. A green flame engulfed his body.  
  
"KITSUNE BI!" He yelled. The flame launched in all directions killing many demons. Arrows suddenly began falling on the Vipers and from the dungeon window the fox demons spotted none other than the Moonscar warriors!  
  
Me: Will the Moonscar people triumph over the venomous Vipers? Is it too late to save Kurama? Find out in the next chapter! 


End file.
